


Leonie und Lena  - Vertraue, Liebe, Hoffe

by Jeylee



Series: Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee
Summary: Das Team der deutschen Frauen-Nationalmannschaft trifft sich in Berlin. Nach einem Ausflug in die Stadt fahren Lena. Leonie und ihre Freunde zurück zum Hotel. Unterwegs haben sie einen Autounfall. Als Tabea und Svenja sie finden sind Lena und Leonie spurlos verschwunden, Melanie ist schwer verletzt und bewusstlos, Sara hat einen Schock und sie haben ein Kind dabei, welches keiner von ihnen genauer kennt. Aber was ist passiert?
Relationships: Leonie Maier/Lena Lotzen
Series: Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/579772





	1. Chapter 1

Es begann wie ein ganz normaler Tag...

Lena versucht Leonie zu wecken. „Lena, lass mich in Ruhe schlafen.“

Szenenwechsel

Lena und Leonie laufen mit ein paar Teamkameraden lachend durch die Stadt. „Leonie ist alles okay?“ „Klar, das ist wahrscheinlich nur eine Erkältung.“

Szenenwechsel

Ein paar Spielerinnen der USA stehen auf dem Alexanderplatz. „Die Chromies und New Kids sind in Deutschland!“

...doch ein Ereignis...

Leonie kniet vor einem kleinen Jungen. „Hey, wer bist du denn?“ „I want my Mummy.“

Szenenwechsel

„Du hast meinen Sohn verloren?! ... Es spielt keine Rolle, dass es unser Sohn ist!“

Szenenwechsel

„Bringen wir den kleinen Mann seiner Mama zurück.“

...verändert alles

„Melly, pass auf!“ Leonie wirft sich schützend vor Ryan, bevor das Auto gegen einen Baum kracht.

Szenenwechsel

Sara kann nur dabei zusehen, wie Leonie und Lena erst betäubt und dann aus dem Auto gezogen werden.

Die Vergangenheit...

„Unser Bruder ist tot und das nur wegen dir!“

...bestimmt die Gegenwart...

Leonie und Lena sitzen in einem dunklen Raum nebeneinander. „Was wollen Sie von uns?“ „Rache.“

...verbreitet Angst...

Laura (Feiersinger) sitzt neben den anderen Spielern. „Denkt ihr sie...“ „Nein, sie leben.“

Szenenwechsel

Leonie liegt halb bewusstlos in Lenas Schoß. „Bleib bei mir.“ fleht Lena sie an. 

„Ich lass dich nicht allein.“

...und Schmerz

Sara zieht Melanie, bewusstlos und verletzt aus dem Auto

Szenenwechsel

Leonie wird bewusstlos aus dem Raum getragen. „Nein.“ Lena sieht ihr, verletzt auf dem Boden liegend, hinterher.

Szenenwechsel

„Wie geht es Melanie?“ Der Arzt sah sie an. „Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass es nicht gut um ihre Freundin steht.“

Szenenwechsel

Lena greift wütend einen Täter an, wird aber überwältigt und auf sie wird eingetreten.

Alles scheint verloren...

Leonie legt Blumen auf ein Grab. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nie das es soweit kommt.“

Szenenwechsel

„Melly, es tut mit so Leid.“ Melanie sah nur aus dem Fenster, als ihr leise die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Querschnittsgelähmt? Nie wieder Fußball?

...doch es gibt immer ein Morgen...

Ryan springt auf Leonie zu, die ihn lachend auffängt.

Szenenwechsel

Kurz blickte Leonie zu Melanie, die sich lachend mit ein paar Freundinnen unterhielt, bevor sie traurig zu Nadine sah. „Ich kann nicht ewig in der Vergangenheit leben. Das wäre Lena und Melanie gegenüber nicht fair.“

Leonie und Lena - Vertraue, Liebe Hoffe


	2. Glück/Freude

Leonie wurde durch ein kontinuierliches Rütteln an ihrer Schulter geweckt. Sie musste ihr Augen nicht einmal öffnen um zu wissen, wer sie da aus ihren Schlaf gerissen hatte.

„Lena, lass mich in Ruhe schlafen.“ murrte sie und versuchte sich umzudrehen. Allerdings hatte sie die Rechnung nicht mit ihrer Freundin gemacht, die sie davon abhielt, indem sie halb auf sie drauf sprang.

„Aber der Himmel ist wach, also bin ich auch wach und wir müssen was machen.“ meinte Lena und legte sich theatralisch die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Deine schlecht imitierten Zitate waren auch schon mal besser, davon abgesehen stimmt das von 'Frozen' eben aber gar nicht.“ murmelte Leonie im Halbschlaf.

„Ist doch egal! Und jetzt steh endlich auf, ich muss dir was zeigen!“ sagte Lena aufgeregt und zog Leonie hoch, so dass dieser nicht anderes übrig blieb als ihre Augen zu öffnen.

„Lena, es ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht.“ jammerte sie, nachdem sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf.

„Aber nicht mehr lange! Jetzt zieh dich endlich an, wir müssen los.“erwiderte Lena und warf ihr ein paar Klamotten zu. Leonie verdrehte die Augen, tat aber wie ihr befohlen. Wenn Lena schon so früh am Morgen so aufgeregt war, konnte es nicht schlechtes bedeuten und wenn es sie glücklich machte dann spielte sie eben mit.

Leonie und Lena waren seit etwa anderthalb Jahren zusammen. Am Anfang hatten es nur ihre Teamkollegen aus der Nationalmannschaft gewusste, seit den Ereignissen beim Weltmeisterschaftsfinale im letzten Jahr wusste es das Trainerteam und kurz darauf auch ihre Mitspielerinnen aus Bayern. Die Nationalmannschaft war auch der Grund warum die Beiden im Moment in einem Hotel in Berlin waren.

Natze und Celia hatten ja bereits vor bzw. nach der Weltmeisterschaft ihre Karrieren beendet und Lira nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes Arian. Ein Rücktritt hatte Leonie besonders hart getroffen, der von Kessi. Trotz ihres gelungenen Comebacks bekam sie wieder schwere Knieprobleme. Am Ende hatte Nadine ihre Gesundheit logischerweise an erste Stelle gestellt und wehmütig ihren Rücktritt erklärt. Nach dem Olympischen Spielen in Rio, bei denen sie Gold gewonnen hatten, hatten auch Saskia, Mel und Annike ihren Rücktritt aus der Nationalmannschaft verkündet. Alls das bedeutete, dass ihre neue Bundestrainerin, Steffi Jones, neue Spielerinnen in den Kader berufen musste und auch hatte. Damit man sich besser kennen lernen und eine gute Teamdynamik entwickeln konnte, hatten Saskia und Mel ein Treffen organisiert, bei dem das neue Team sich für ein paar Tage treffen und etwas gemeinsam unternehmen sollte. Das Treffen fand in ein paar Stunden statt, Leonie und Lena waren schon gestern Abend angereist.

„Na endlich. Und jetzt komm schon.“ drängelte Lena, nahm Leonie an der Hand und zog sie halb hinter sich her. 

„Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?“ wollte Leonie wissen.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen.“

In ihrem Halbschlaf bemerkte Leonie nicht wo Lena sie hinführte, als sie stehen blieben sah sie sich dementsprechend verwirrt um. Sie waren im obersten Stockwerks des Hotel, aber das Einzige was sie sah, waren die Treppen auf denen sie hochgekommen waren und eine Tür die zum Dach führte. 

„Lena, nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!“ sagte Leonie sofort.

Die sah sie nur unschuldig an. „Was?“

„Schau mich nicht so an, ich weiß genau was du vorhast, aber das kannst du vergessen! Das bringt uns nur in Schwierigkeiten.“

„Uns wird schon keiner erwischen Leo.“

„Das weißt du nicht. Und wie planst du überhaupt da hochzukommen? Die Tür ist mit Sicherheit ver...“ Leonie stoppte als sie sah wie Lena, unschuldig grinsend, einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche zog. „Woher hast du...? Weißt du was, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ich geh da trotzdem nicht hoch.“ Entschlossen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Ach komm schon Leo, bitte.“Lena sah sie mit einem Schmollmund an.

Leonie zögerte, dann gab sie nach. „Von mir aus. Zehn Minuten. Und wenn wir erwischt werden mach ich dich dafür verantwortlich.“

Lena machte einen Luftsprung. „Du bist die Beste Schatz! Du wirst es nicht bereuen.“ rief sie und gab Leonie einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie sich umdrehte und an der Tür zu schaffen machte. 

Leonie grinste leicht als sie ihr dabei zusah. Seit der WM war Lena leicht überbesorgt geworden und auch wenn es nicht ganz so selten vorkam, fand sie es immer wieder schön mitanzusehen wenn sie sich über etwas freute, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte worum es jetzt eigentlich ging.

Als Lena schließlich die Tür öffnen konnte und begann die Treppe hoch zulaufen die zum Dach führte, vergewisserte sich Leonie nochmal dass sie auch wirklich allein auf dem Korridor waren, bevor sie ihrer Freundin folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Lena nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und war so folglich auch die Erste auf dem Dach. Als sie oben war hörte Leonie zu laut keuchen.

„Lena, ist alles okay?“ rief sie und beeilte sich auf den letzten Stufen etwas. Kurz bevor sie oben angekommen war, tauchte Lena wieder in ihrem Blick auf. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen strahlten. „Das musst du sehen!“

Sie nahm Leonie bei der Hand und wollte wieder hoch gehen, hielt dann aber inne.

„Warte...mach deine Augen zu.“

Leonie sah sie nur an. „Was?“

„Vertrau mir.“ sagte Lena und Leonie folgte ihrer Bitte. Lena legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihrer Freundin und führte sie aufs Dach bis zum Ende wo sie ihre Hände aufs Geländer legte.

„Wann kann ich sie wieder öffnen?“ wollte Leonie wissen.

Lena sagte nichts. Stattdessen nahm sie ihre Hände von Leonies Schultern und schlang sie um ihren Bauch als sie sie von hinten umarmte. „Jetzt.“ flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin ins Ohr.

Leonie tat es und bei dem Anblick der sich ihr bot, blieb ihr die Luft weg.

Die gesamte Stadt vor ihnen leuchtete in verschiedenfarbigen Lichtern in sämtlichen Formen und Größen. Die Autos die bereits früh am Morgen durch die Stadt fuhren, sahen durch ihre Scheinwerfer wie viele kleine Sterne aus. Der Sonnenaufgang der alles in ein orangefarbenes Licht tauchte tat den Rest.

Leonie hatte solche Anblicke schon öfter gesehen, aber dieser war durch ihre Begleitung und die leichte Verbotenheit etwas besonderes.

„Es ist wunderschön.“ flüsterte Leonie, so als ob sie die Stille der Nacht nicht durchbrechen wollte.

„Nicht wahr?“ sagte Lena.

„Woher wusstest du das?“ fragte Leonie ohne den Blick von der Skyline abzuwenden. Sie spürte wie Lena leicht mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich wusste es nicht.“ antwortete sie. „Ich hatte eine leichte Ahnung, aber der eigentliche Grund hierfür ist, dass mit dir nochmal allein sein wollte bevor es nachher erst mal wieder vorbei sein wird.“

Leonie drehte sich in Leonies Armen um und sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das?“

Anstatt die Frage zu beantworten sah sich Lena kurz um. „Komm mit.“ sagte sie zu Leonie und zog sie ein Stück zurück bis zu eine Schornstein. Mit dem Rücken anlehnend setzte sie sich vor ihn, bevor sie Leonie zu sich nach unten zog, so dass sie mit ihrem Rücken an Lenas Brust lehnte und erneut die Arme um sie schlang. Lena starrte gedankenverloren in die Weite.

„Lena?“ fragte Leonie behutsam. „Was ist los?“

„Ich bin dieses Versteckspiel einfach Leid! Ich will nicht ständig so tun müssen, als wären wir nur befreundet! Ich will zeigen können wie sehr ich dich liebe und zwar überall, ich will nicht so tun müssen als wäre es anders.“

Leonie blieb eine Weile lang still. „Willst du es erzählen? Es öffentlich machen?“ fragte sie langsam. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht ob sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte. Lena und sie hatten nach der Weltmeisterschaft und den Ereignissen die damit verbunden waren darüber gesprochen und entschieden, dass sie beide noch nicht bereit dafür waren ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen.

„Nein.“ seufzte Lena. „Ich weiß dass du noch nicht bereit dafür bist und das respektiere ich auch.“

Innerlich atmete Leonie erleichtert auf. Auch wenn es manchmal schwierig war, sie war wirklich noch nicht bereit es öffentlich zu machen. Es war gut dass ihre Familien und Mannschaften es wussten, aber das reichte ihr auch.

„Es ist so als würden wir in zwei verschiedenen Welten Leben, oder?“ meinte Leonie. „Wir haben ein privates und öffentliches Leben.“

„Und das ist auch gut so. Es ist halt einfach lästig. Nachher sind wir wieder mit dem Team unterwegs, und auch wenn sie es wissen, der Rest der Welt weiß es nicht und es macht mich einfach nur wahnsinnig wenn irgendwelche Typen meinen dich anbaggern zu müssen, nur weil sie nicht wissen das wir zusammen sind und ich nichts dagegen sagen kann!“

„Ist da jemand eifersüchtig?“ grinste Leonie.

Lena wurde rot. „Ach, sei ruhig.“

„Lena, meinst du mir gefällt es wenn du von irgendwem angemacht wirst? Und es ist ja auch nicht so als dass ich mich für dich schämen würde, aber...“

„Leo, es ist okay. Ich verstehe es und ich werde dich auch nicht zu irgendwas zwingen was du nicht möchtest. Davon abgesehen finde ich es eigentlich auch ganz gut so wie es ist, dass wir eine private und eine öffentliche Seite haben, auch wenn es manchmal anstrengend ist. Ich möchte einfach nur allen zeigen können wie glücklich ich bin – mit dir.“

Leonie seufzte. Sie konnte Lena nur zu gut verstehen. „Ich weiß, aber nachher ist unsere Privatsphäre sowieso erst mal vorbei.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Von uns allen eigentlich. Die Medien wollen ja unbedingt alles von den Neuen wissen.

Eine Weile blieben die beiden still, genossen die Ruhe der Zweisamkeit, die jetzt erst einmal vorbei sein würde.

„Willst du mein Seeotter sein?“ fragte Lena plötzlich.

Leonie runzelte die Stirn. Hatte sie das gerade richtig verstanden? Verwirrt löste sie sich aus Lenas Umarmung um sie anzusehen. „Was soll ich sein?“ Sie war von ihrer Freundin schon einiges gewohnt wenn es um seltsame oder merkwürdige Dinge ging, aber das toppte dann doch so einiges.

„Mein Seeotter.“ Als sich Leonies verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck nicht änderte, fuhr Lena fort: „Ich hab mal im Fernsehen gesehen, dass Seeotter sich Nachts an den Händen halten, damit sie sich nicht verlieren. Und, naja, es hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht , über Sicherheit und dass man nicht allein ist in dieser Welt.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie seufzte. „Und ich schätzte...was ich sagen möchte, ist dass du diese Sicherheit für mich sein sollst. Ich möchte das du die bist die in der Nacht meine Hand hält und mir zeigt, dass ich nicht allein bin in dieser verkorksten Welt.“

Einen Moment sah Leonie Lena noch ausdruckslos an, bevor sie anfing zu schmunzeln. „Du bist echt süß. Aber ja, ich wäre gerne dein Seeotter, wenn du meiner bist.“

„Abgemacht.“

Leonie sah Lena in die Augen. Sie funkelten und sie wusste dass sie sie liebte. Genauso wie sie auch Lena liebte, mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Beide schlossen ihre Augen, als sie sich langsam näherten, bis sich ihre Lippen in der Mitte trafen. Es war schon lange nicht mehr das erste Mal gewesen das sie sich küssten, aber es war jedes Mal erneut ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle. 

Leonie war jedes Mal wieder erstaunt darüber wie gefühlvoll und weich Lenas Lippen auf ihren eigenen waren, sanft und doch bestimmend zeigten sie ihre Wirkung und Leonie wurde es warm ums Herz. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und ihre Herzen schlugen immer schneller als ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Leonies Hand, die sich in Lenas Nacken gelegt hatte, war leicht am Zittern als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. 

„Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen.“ sagte Lena leise. 

„Ich weiß...Halte meine Hand?“ Unsicher sah Leonie Lena an, aber nur ein Blick in ihre Augen und sie war wie weggeblasen.

„Immer.“ Lena nahm Leonies Hand in ihre eigene und half ihr auf. Beide warfen einen letzten Blick auf die Skyline, gaben sich einen letzten Kuss, bevor sie sich von ihrer Zweisamkeit verabschiedeten und sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer machten und anschließend zu ihren Teamkameraden.

Ungefähr drei Stunden später saß Leonie mit dem Kopf an Leonies Schulter angelehnt zwischen ihren Kollegen der Nationalmannschaft und sah bzw. hörte dem Ping Pong Gespräch zwischen Almuth und Lena Goeßling zu. Als sie das letzte Mal auf ihre Uhr geschaut hatte, waren die Beiden schon seit ca. einer halben Stunde am diskutieren. 

Es hatte so gut angefangen, als sie alle vor einer dreiviertel Stunde angekommen waren, bzw. fast alle. Obwohl sie zurückgetreten waren, waren Saskia und Mel, die das Treffen organisiert hatten, und Kessi auch dabei. Letztere hatte aber geschrieben, dass sie etwas später kommen würde und sie schon mal ohne sie Anfang sollten. Alle hatten sich darauf gefreut wieder etwas zusammen zu machen und die Neuen besser kennen zu lernen. Es gab dabei nur ein Problem. Da dass ganze von Saskia und Mel, und nicht vom DFB geplant war, waren auch keine Trainer oder Betreuer dabei und niemand hatte etwas konkretes geplant. Damit finden die Ideen, und gleichzeitig die Diskussion zwischen Almuth und Lena an. 

Lena war der Meinung, dass man sich in ein paar Gruppen aufteilen sollte, da das einfacher wäre, als wenn 25 Frauen irgendwo was machen würden.

Almuth wollte die Mannschaft zusammen halten. Das war schließlich der Sinn des Treffens. Das sich ALLE besser kennen lernen würden und nicht nur ein paar.

Beide hatten ein paar der Frauen auf ihrer Seite, der Großteil von ihnen hielt sich aber raus und sah dem Ganzen nur zu.

Leonie seufzte. Nadine war gerade ein Jahr weg, aber ihre Rolle fehlte der Mannschaft einfach. Natze hätte sofort das Ruder in die Hand genommen und eine Lösung gefunden mit der alle zufrieden und einverstanden wären. Eine neue Kapitänin nach Saskias Rücktritt hatten sie noch nicht und diese wollte das die Mannschaft hier gemeinsam auf eine Lösung kam. Prinzipiell war das auch nicht schlecht, nur würde es so noch Stunden dauern.

„Alles okay?“ Lena sah Leonie fragend an, die lächelte leicht zurück.

„Ja. Nur hatte ich mir das heute irgendwie anders vorgestellt.“ seufzte sie. Lena sah wieder zu Almuth und ihrer Namensretterin bevor sie antwortete: „Ich versteh was du meinst, ich hab mir das auch anders vorgestellt.“

„Müsst ihr zwei jetzt schon heimliche Liebesschwüre austauschen?“ fragte Dzsenifer mit einem verstecktem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Und dabei ward ihr erst die ganze Nacht wieder allein im Hotel.“ meinte Tabea. Nach einem kurzen, schelmischen Blick zu Dzsenifer fügte sie hinzu: „Wobei ich mir denken kann was ihr gemacht habt.“

Leonie sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Das hättest du wohl gerne.“

„Wir haben einfach keine Lust den ganzen Tag hier zum zu hocken, nur weil Almuth und Lena nicht einigen können, dass ist alles.“ mischte sich Lena nun ein.

„Lasst mich mal machen.“ Melanie hatte dem Gespräch mit halbem Ohr zugehört und richtete sich auf. „Hey, Leute! Hört mal her!“ Als sie sich sicher war, das der Rest der Mannschaft die Diskussion gestoppt und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Wir sind doch ein paar Tage hier, da können wir auch beides machen. Manchmal machen wir alles was zusammen und dann wieder in kleinen Gruppen. Wenn wir durchwechseln wird es auch nicht langweilig.“ 

Als sie fertig war lehnte sie sich wieder zurück, unbekümmert der Tatsache das sie alle sprachlos anstarrten. 

„Ist dir das gerade alles erst eingefallen?“ wollte Simone ungläubig wissen. Melanie grinste leicht und zuckte mit dem Schultern. „Nö, dass ging mir schon länger durch den Kopf.“

„Warum hast du dann nicht früher was gesagt, Melly?“ fragte Sara und boxte sie leicht in die Schulter.

Die Angesprochene schaute nur unschuldig. „Ach, ich fand die Diskussion ganz witzig.“

„Und bevor wir jetzt hier weitermachen,“ unterband Saskia jegliche Reaktion der anderen. „ist die Idee nicht schlecht. Hat irgendjemand was einzuwenden?“ Nachdem alle mit den Köpfen geschüttelt hatten, machte sie weiter: „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir mit Gruppen anfangen. Und damit das schon von Anfang an durchgemischt ist, losen wir am Besten aus.“

„Aber denk daran, dass wir Frankfurter, oder die die es einmal waren, irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen, einen Nachmittag oder so frei haben.“ erinnerte Simone.

„Warum denn?“ wollte Babett wissen.

„Unsere alte Teamkollegin, Ali Krieger, ist diese Woche mit ein paar Freunden hier in Deutschland.“ erklärte Dzsenifer. „Und wir hatten ausgemacht, dass wir uns so mal wieder treffen könnten.“

„Keine Sorge, hab es nicht vergessen.“ versicherte Saskia. „Aber heute bleiben wir nochmal unter uns. Also Leute, jeder schreibt seinen Namen auf ein Stück Papier und dann wird ausgelost! Machen wir vier Gruppen mit jeweils sechs oder sieben Personen. Los geht’s!“

Lachend drehte sich Kelley O'Hara auf dem Alexanderplatz im Kreis und strahlte ihre Freundinnen an. „Wir sind hier!“

Grinsend legte Ashlyn Harris jeweils einen Arm um Alex Morgan und Lauren Holiday, die neben ihr standen. 

„Die Chromies und New Kids sind in Deutschland!“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Ohne Tobin, aber dafür mit Kelley, Ali und einem extra New Kid in Mini-Ausgabe.“

Lauren grinste leicht bei Ashlyns Bemerkung über ihr noch ungeborenes Baby. „Und wir haben keine Verpflichtungen, sondern die ganze Zeit für uns.“ ergänzte sie.

„Schade, dass Tobin doch nicht mitkommen konnte.“ wandte Kelley ein. 

„Ja.“ seufzte Lauren. „Aber mit einem gebrochenen Bein lässt es sich eben nicht nur schlecht fliegen, sondern hier auch nur schlecht vorwärts kommen.“

„Wer kommt vorwärts?“ fragte Amy Rodriguez als sie zur Gruppe stieß.

„Egal.“ antwortete Ashlyn. „Sag uns lieber mit wem Al da so lange telefoniert.“

Kurz drehten sich alle um und sahen zu Ali, bevor sie sich wieder an Amy wandten. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich versteh kein Wort von dem was sie sagt.“

Während sich in Kelleys und Ashlyns Blick nur Verwirrung zeigte, blitzte in Alex die Erkenntnis auf. „Sie spricht bestimmt Deutsch, wahrscheinlich mit einer ihrer alten Mitspielerinnen.“

„Das ergibt natürlich Sinn.“ gab Ashlyn zu und Kelley nickte zustimmend. 

In genau dem Moment kam Ali zu der Gruppe zurück. „Okay Guys, wir können losgehen.“

„Mit wem hast du gerade telefoniert?“ fragte Kelley neugierig.

„Mit Maro.“ antwortete Ali als wäre es selbstverständlich. Als sie nach ihrer Aussage in nur ausdruckslose Gesichter blickte, fuhr sie fort: „Ihr wisst schon, Dzsenifer Marozsan, meine ehemalige Mitspielerin aus Frankfurt.“

„Und du weißt, dass wir das zwar wissen, aber die Spitznamen von ihnen kennen wir natürlich nicht.“ erinnerte Lauren. Alis Lippen bildeten ein kleines „Oh“ und sie lächelte entschuldigend. 

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?“ wollte Amy wissen. „Wenn man fragen darf?“

„Natürlich. Wir hatten gedacht dass wir uns die tage mal treffen können während ich noch in Deutschland bin und wir auch keine Termine oder so haben.“ erklärte Ali. Die anderen nickten verständnisvoll. 

„Wo hast du eigentlich deinen Mann und die Zwerge gelassen?“ fragte Ashlyn Amy. Da hatte diese ihre Familie schon extra mitgebracht und nun waren sie noch nicht mal zusammen. 

Amy schaute Ashlyn gespielt böse an und zeigte drohend mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie. „Nenn meine Kleinen nicht so. Und zu deiner Information, Ryan wollte Papa Zeit und Luke hat er da gleich mitgenommen.“

„Na, dann steht einem richtigen Frauen Tag ja nichts mehr im Wege.“ grinste Alex und legte einen Arm um Amy. 

„Solange Ashlyn und Ali nicht wieder die ganze Zeit flirten.“ fügte Kelley grinsend hinzu.

Während Ali nur rot anlief, wollte Ashlyn protestieren, wurde aber von Lauren aufgehalten. 

„Und bevor wir das Ganze ausdiskutieren, sollten wir losgehen, sonst stehen wir hier noch den ganzen Tag hier.“ bestimmte sie, schnappte sich Alex und Amy und lief auch schon los. Ali folgte ihnen sofort und kurz darauf auch Kelley und Ashlyn, aber nicht bevor erstere Kelley spielend zur Seite schubste und sie eine kleine Kabbelei anfingen.

„Okay, Kessis Namen hab ich jetzt auch schon mal dazu getan.“ begann Saskia. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen.“ 

Gemeinsam mit Melanie Behringer teilten sie die vielen kleinen Zettelchen in vier gleich große Haufen, bevor sie begannen sie auseinanderzufalten und die Gruppen zu verkünden.

„Gut, die erste Gruppe besteht aus Almuth, Simone, Linda, Babett, Maro und Mel.“

„In der Zweiten sind Laura, Jacky, Saskia, Mandy, Lina und Lena Petermann.“ machte Mel weiter.

„Lisa, Isabel, Anja, Lena Goeßling, Jennifer, Hasret und Kessi sind in Gruppe drei.“ übernahm Saskia wieder das Wort. 

„Und für die Vierte bleiben dann noch Svenja, Tabea, Sara, Melanie, Leonie und LeLo.“ Mel stutzte einen Moment, dann sah sie die Angesprochenen überrascht schmunzelnd an. „Wir habt ihr denn das schon wieder geschafft?“ 

„Das, meine liebe Freundin mit dem gleichen Namen, ist Schicksal.“ grinste Melanie ihr zu, während sie die anderen aus ihrer Gruppe freudig abklatschte. 

„Das ist unfair.“ meinte Jennifer halb ernst. „Wieso dürfen die alle zusammen in eine Gruppe?“ 

„Beschwer dich nicht bei uns, sondern bei Mel und Saskia.“ lachte Tabea. 

„Genau, es wurde ausgelost und damit bleibt alles fair.“ ergänzte Sara. Ihre Teamkollegen rollten nur mit den Augen, wirklich genervt waren sie aber nicht. Es war kein Geheimnis unter ihnen, dass Svenja und Tabea, Melanie und Sara und Leonie und Lena beste Freundinnen bzw. zusammen waren, aber die sechs zusammen waren so gut wie unzertrennlich. Sie waren schon vor der WM 2015 gut miteinander befreundet gewesen, danach wurde ihre Freundschaft nur noch gefestigt, auch wenn Lenas Beziehung zu Sara und Tabea kurzzeitig angespannt war. Sie alle waren froh gewesen, dass Svenja nun auch endlich zum Kader der Nationalmannschaft gehörte, war sie bei der WM doch noch nicht dabei gewesen. Ihrer Freundschaft hatte das aber keineswegs geschadet. 

Auch Leonie lächelte. Jetzt war sie nicht nur mit Lena in einer Gruppe, sondern auch noch mit ihren besten Freundinnen. Es entsprach zwar nicht wirklich dem Sinn dieses Treffens, aber besser konnte es kaum losgehen. 

„Na, doch nicht so schlimm wie wir dachten, was?“ flüsterte Lena ihr ins Ohr. Leonie räusperte sich kurz, dann nickte sie und gab Lena einen Kuss. Sie fuhren auseinander als sie spürten wie ein Haufen kleiner Papierkügelchen auf sie geworfen wurde. Als sie sich umsahen, war ihnen erst nicht klar von wem sie kamen, die meisten schenkten ihnen nicht mal Aufmerksamkeit, sondern besprachen in ihren Gruppen was sie machen konnten. Als sie jedoch sahen wie Svenja Tabea einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf und Sara und Melanie in ein eigenes Gespräch vertieft waren, wurde ihnen klar wer dafür verantwortlich war. Als Tabea ihre Blicke bemerkte, schaute sie die Zwei gespielt enttäuscht an. „Ihr glaubt wirklich dass ich das war? Und ich dachte wir sind Freunde.“ meinte sie dramatisch und legte sich beide Hände aufs Herz.

„Tabby, es reicht.“ sagte Lena leicht drohend. Tabea war eine ihrer besten Freundinnen und sie hatte auch nicht gegen ihre Scherze, so war sie nun mal und wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie selbst auch nicht anders. Aber von ihren Neckereien was ihre Beziehung zu Leonie anging, hatte sie langsam die Nase voll. Leonie würde es niemals zugeben, aber manchmal war sie davon schon leicht verletzt, auch wenn Tabea es nicht erst meinte und sie war wegen ihrer Beziehung bei anderen schon unsicher genug, das war Lena klar. Sie konnte es Leonie ansehen und jedes Mal wenn sie es in ihren Augen sehen konnte wuchs ihr Beschützerinstinkt, so langsam war es an der Zeit etwas dagegen zu tun. 

Tabea stoppte als sie Lenas Blick bemerkte und wurde unsicher. Lena wusste doch das sie nur Spaß gemacht hatte, oder? Bevor jedoch eine von ihnen darauf reagieren konnte, wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tür gelenkt, die sich in eben jenem Augenblick öffnete.

„Hey Leute, es tut mir Leid das ich erst jetzt komme, aber ich wurde aufgehalten.“ entschuldigte sich Nadine Keßler als sie in das Zimmer kam und die anderen zur Begrüßung umarmte.

Leonie sah glücklich auf als sie die Stimme hörte. Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Reha im letzten Jahr waren sie und Nadine sich Nahe gekommen. Irgendwie hatte die Ältere so ein bisschen die Rolle der Mentorin oder der großen Schwester Leonie ihr gegenüber eingenommen. Wenn sie ein Problem oder eine schlechte Nachricht hatte, war Kessi, nach Lena, die Erste zu der sie ging. Leonie war froh das sie sich trotz ihres Rücktrittes entschieden hatte zu kommen.

„Wieso denn?“ fragte Anja neugierig. Nadine sagte nicht. Sie grinste nur geheimnisvoll und lief wieder zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. 

In just dem Moment in dem 24 Augenpaare zur Tür blickten, tauchte eine fröhliche Lira Alushi in eben jener auf. Ihren knapp anderthalbjährigen Sohn Arian hatte sie auf dem Arm dabei. „Überraschung!“

„Lira!“ Zahlreiche freudige Stimmen waren im Raum zu hören. Viele von ihnen hatten Lira schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, teilweise war das letzte Mal kurz nach Arians Geburt gewesen, so freuten sie sich natürlich, dass sie sie besuchen kam. 

Während die meisten von ihnen direkt auf Lira zugingen , hielten sich Leonie und Lena erst mal zurück. Natürlich freuten auch sie sich über Liras Besuch, der Andrang war ihnen im Moment aber doch noch zu groß, sie würden später noch genug Zeit haben sie zu begrüßen und mit ihr zu reden. Stattdessen beobachteten die Beiden wie die anderen mit Lira, und Arian, sprachen.

„Arian ist wirklich süß, nicht wahr?“ meinte Leonie sanft, ihre Augen schienen sich nicht von dem Kleinen Jungen lösen zu können.

„Mh, schon irgendwie.“ kommentiere Lena nur.

„Ich will auch irgendwann mal heiraten und Kinder bekommen.“ sprach Leonie weiter. Statt zu antworten schien Lena in Gedanken zu versinken. Nach kurzer Zeit sah Leonie sie zögernd an. 

„Du etwa nicht?“

„Ich hab mir ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht.“ gestand Lena. „Wenn ich mir meine Zukunft vorgestellt habe, stand immer der Fußball im Vordergrund, und du natürlich. Kinder haben dabei aber nie eine große Rolle gespielt.“ Einen Moment hielt sie inne, bevor sie Leonie anlächelte. 

„Aber eins weiß ich genau: Wenn ich jemals irgendwann ein Kind großziehen will, dann mit dir!“

Leonie lächelte zurück und gab Lena einen schnellen Kuss bevor sie ihre Hand ergriff und in Richtung Nadine zog.


	3. Nervosität/Vorfreude

„Wisst ihr, ich mag die Neuen zwar, aber eigentlich ist es auch ganz gut, das wir keine von ihnen in der Gruppe haben.“ meinte Tabea als sie mit Svenja, Sara, Melanie, Leonie und Lena durch die Stadt lief.

Das Treffen mit dem gesamten Team war bereits ein paar Stunden her. Nachdem Arian quengelig wurde hatte Lira relativ schnell beschlossen wieder zu gehen. Sie hatte aber versprochen in den nächsten Tagen wenn das Team etwas gemeinsam unternahm, nochmal etwas länger vorbeizuschauen. Danach hatte sich alles ziemlich schnell aufgelöst und nachdem ausgemacht wurde wann sie sich wieder im Hotel treffen würden, waren die Gruppen auseinandergegangen. 

Tabea und Co. Hatten beschlossen einfach etwas Shoppen und zusammen Essen zu gehen. Sie hatten als einzige Gruppe den Vorteil, dass sie sich alle schon richtig gut kannten.

„Wie meinst du denn das?“ fragte Melanie verwirrt. 

„Sie hat nicht Unrecht.“ sagte Svenja nachdenklich. „Den Medienrummel sind wir so auf jeden Fall los. Uns kennt man schon, die Medien sind höchstens an den Neuen interessiert und da wir keine in der Gruppe haben werden sie uns wahrscheinlich in Ruhe lassen.“

„Jetzt mach mal halblang, so lange bist du schließlich auch nicht dabei.“ lachte Melanie. „Davon abgesehen weiß von dem Treffen außer uns eh keiner und wir sind hier schließlich in Deutschland und nicht mehr in Rio, also sollten wir unsere Ruhe haben.“

„Ach ja Rio. Echt ein Jammer das du nicht dabei warst Lena. Das war schon echt der Wahnsinn.“ schwärmte Tabea.

„Danke, dass du mich auch noch daran erinnerst.“ murmelte Lena.

„Hey, Kopf hoch, deinem Knie geht es doch fast wieder gut und beim nächsten Turnier bist du bestimmt wieder dabei.“ meinte Leonie aufmunternd.

„So oder so ist es gut so.“ warf Sara ein und sah zu Leonie und Lena. „Durch die Neuen haben sie endlich ein Neues Ziel, vielleicht lassen sie euch jetzt endlich mal in Ruhe.“ 

„Hoffentlich.“ grummelte Lena, Leonie sagte nichts. Es war so schon schwierig genug ihre Beziehung von dem Medien geheim zu halten, aber nachdem das Interesse an ihnen bzw. Leonie nach dem WM immens gestiegen war, wurde es nur noch komplizierter. Sie beide hofften dass das nun so langsam aufhören würde und sie nicht die ganze Zeit so sehr aufpassen mussten und vorsichtig sein mussten. 

„Okay, Themenwechsel. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir jetzt was essen gehen, ich bekomme langsam Hunger.“ meinte Tabea.

„Gute Idee.“ sagte Sara und auch die anderen waren dafür. 

„Was haltet ihr von dem Restaurant „Spagos“? Ich hab gehört, dass es richtig gut sein soll.“ schlug Leonie vor, während die sich fröstelnd die Arme rieb. 

„Ist dir etwa kalt?“ fragte Melanie ungläubig. Leonie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon irgendwie.“

Melanie gab sich nicht zufrieden. „Wie denn das? Es sind doch fast...“ 

„Lass gut sein, Melly.“ unterbrach Sara sie. „Ich finde dass mit dem „Spagos“ übrigens auch gut.“ Sie hakte sich bei Melanie unter und zog sie im Schlepptau der anderen in die Richtung des angesprochenen Restaurants. Lena hielt Leonie zurück und ließ sich mit ihr etwas zurückfallen. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte sie leise.

„Alles gut. Mir ist aber wirklich etwas kalt.“ gab Leonie zu. „Ich weiß es ist eigentlich recht warm, aber irgend wie...“ 

Lena zog ohne zu Zögern ihr Jacke aus und hielt sie Leonie wortlos hin.

„Lena, ich kann nicht...“ Die Angesprochene verdreht nur genervt die Augen. „Leonie, nimm die Jacke einfach. Dir ist kalt und mir ist ohnehin leicht zu warm.“ 

Leonie seufzte leise. „Danke.“ nuschelte sie, während die die Jacke annahm und überzog. Lena legte grinsend einen Arm um sie. „Wofür hat man denn eine Freundin? Und nimm dir das was Tabea und Melly sagen nicht so zu Herzen, sie meint das alles nicht so ernst.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ antwortete Leonie. Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, wurde aber unterbrochen. 

„Leo! Lena! Was treibt ihr da hinten so lange?“ reif Svenja ihnen zu. Sie, Tabea, Sara und Melanie waren bereits beim Spagos angekommen während Lena und Leonie deutlich zurückgefallen waren. 

„Na komm, lassen wir sie nicht länger warten, sonst bekommen sie noch Sehnsucht.“ meinte Leonie und lief zu ihren Freundinnen, dich gefolgt von Lena.

„Wollen wir gleich hier hin?“ fragte Sara die Beiden als sie zu ihnen stießen. Sie und die anderen standen bereits vor einem freien Tisch. „Ich glaube, das hier ist einer der wenigen freien Plätze. Das Spagos ist wohl beliebter als wir dachten.“

„Ja, der ist gut.“ sagte Leonie. Tabea wandte sich an Svenja. „Ich geh nochmal eben ins Bad, Bestellst du was für mich mit? Du weißt ja was ich mag.“

Svenja nickte. „Klar.“

Lena sah ihr einen Moment stirnrunzelnd hinterher, bevor sie einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck bekam und Tabea mit einem kurzen „Bestellt für mich auch was mit“ folgte. Melanie, Sara und Svenja sahen Leonie fragend an, aber die zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf einen der freien Plätze.

Als Lena die Tür zum Bad öffnete sah sie wie neben Tabea noch zwei weitere Frauen vor dem Spiegel standen. Sie wartete bis sie weg waren bevor sie anfing zu sprechen:

„Tabby, wir müssen reden.“

Tabea seufzte leise. Sie hatte sowas in die Richtung schon vermutet. Das war auch der Grund warum sie überhaupt hier hergekommen war. Sie wusste zwar nicht ob oder was Lena genau von ihr wollte, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen dass sie ihr hierher folgen würde wenn es der Fall war und so war es ja dann auch. 

„Worum geht es?“ wollte sie wissen.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und halt dich was meine Beziehung zu Leonie angeht mit deinen Scherzen zurück, ja?“ bat Lena sie ruhig.

„Kann ich natürlich machen, aber du weißt doch dass ich das nicht ernst meine, oder?“ fragte Tabea.

„ICH weiß das.“ gab Lena zurück. Tabea sah sie etwas nervös an. „Leo etwa nicht?“

Lena schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich weiß sie das. Aber du kennst sie, sie nimmt sich sowas viel zu sehr zu Herzen. Diese Sprüche verletzten sie zum Teil, auch wenn sie das unter Folter nicht zugeben würde. Aber du siehst es ihr an, also bitte, bitte lass das in Zukunft.“

Tabea fühlte sich schuldig und richtig mies. Sicher kannte sie Leonie gut genug um zu wissen wie sie drauf war und auf bestimmte Dinge reagierte. Aber nie im Leben wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie ihre Sprüche ernst nehmen würde.

„Ich rede mit Leonie.“ meinte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lena. „Ich stell das wieder richtig.“

§

„Das musst du nicht...“

„Doch! Selbst wenn Leo weiß dass es nicht ernst war, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu verletzten war nie meine Absicht. Wenn die Zeit passt, rede ich mit ihr.“

„Ich weiß ich bin seit letztem Jahr etwas überbesorgt wenn es um Leonie geht, ich will einfach nur nicht das ihr etwas passiert.“

„Du liebst sie wirklich, oder?“

„Mit allem was ich habe. Für einen kurzen Moment musste ich damals sehen wie es ohne sie ist und dieses Gefühl will ich nie wieder erleben, egal aus welchem Grund.“ gab Lena leise zu. 

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass das nie wieder passiert, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich keine Witze mehr auf Kosten eurer Beziehung machen werde.“

„Danke.“ Lena lächelte und umarmte Tabea kurz.

„Ist zwischen uns alles wieder gut?“ fragte Tabea.

„Ich hatte nie ein Problem mit dir, ich wollte das nur mal klarstellen.“ versicherte Lena.

„Na dann ist ja alles gut.“ sagte Tabea.

„Gehen wir wieder zu den anderen zurück, sonst wundern sie sich noch wo wir so lange bleiben.“ merkte Lena an.

Als die Zwei wieder zu den anderen stießen sah Melanie sie misstrauisch an. „Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?“ 

Tabea und Lena sahen sich kurz an bevor beide nickten.

„Alles gut.“ antwortete Lena. Keiner sprach es laut aus, aber sie alle waren erleichtert, genauso wie Tabea, dass zwischen den Beiden wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Seit Lenas Streit mit Tabea und Sara vor ca. einem Jahr waren sie in dieser Hinsicht etwas vorsichtig. 

„Leonie?“ Tabea wandte sich direkt an die jüngere Abwehrspielerin. „Können wir nachher mal kurz reden?“

„Natürlich, wann immer du willst.“ lächelte die Angesprochene. Tabea war beruhigt. Je schneller sie die Geschichte mit ihrer Freundin klären konnte, desto besser.

„Sara, ist bei dir alles okay?“ durchbrach Svenja die Stille. Melanie musterte ihre beste Freundin sofort, diese sah Svenja verwundert an. „Was soll denn sein?“

„So wie du deinen Kopf die ganze Zeit von der einen Seite zur anderen drehst, kriegst du noch einen Drehwurm.“ gab Svenja trocken zurück.

„Sara?“ hakte nun auch Melanie nach.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, seit wir das Hotel verlassen haben kommt es mir teilweise so vor als ob wir beobachtet werden.“ Lachend verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. „Vergesst es, das bild ich mir wahrscheinlich nur wieder ein.“

„Ist doch auch egal, seht mal, da kommt unser Essen.“ bemerkte Tabea.

„Na endlich, ich war schon fast am Verhungern.“ freute sich Lena.

„Das ist bei dir doch normal.“ kommentierte Leonie trocken.

Eine Stunde später machten sich die sechs wieder auf den Weg in die Stadt. 

„Man, das essen war echt lecker, aber für die nächsten zwei Wochen bekomm ich nichts mehr runter.“ stöhnte Lena und rieb sich den Bauch.

„Das ist auch kein Wunder, soviel wie du wieder verdrückt hast.“ lachte Sara. „Dein Glück dass Steffi nicht hier ist, die würde ich glatt einen Kopf kürzer machen.“

„Eine Sünde muss jeder haben.“ verteidigte sich Lena. „Und meine ist eben Essen.“

Leonie piekste ihre Freundin in die Seite. „Du kannst froh sein, dass deine Sünde sich bei dir nicht ansetzt.“ meinte sie, bevor sie von einem kurzen Hustenanfall überrascht wurde. 

Lena sah sie daraufhin besorgt an. „Leo, ist alles okay?“

„Ja, erst ihr dir kalt, jetzt dieser Hustenanfall und wirklich Farbe im Gesicht hast du auch nicht.“ stimmte Svenja ihr zu.

Leonie winkte ab. „Klar, das ist wahrscheinlich nur eine Erkältung. Um die Jahreszeit bekomme ich immer eine.“

„Wenn du meinst.“ Wirklich sicher oder beruhigt war Lena zwar nicht, aber sie hatte Leonie das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie ihr sagte wenn es ihr nicht gut ginge. Beide wollten eine Wiederholung vom letzten Jahr verhindern. 

Im Gegenzug hatte Lena Leonie versprochen ihr in diesen Dingen mehr zu vertrauen, egal wie stur oder besorgt sie war. Bisher hatte das immer funktioniert, also vertraute sie ihrer Freundin. 

„Gut, jetzt wo das geklärt ist, was machen wir als nächstes?“ fragte Sara in die Runde.

„Wenn ihr ehrlich bin,“ fing Lena an „muss ich mir dich und Melly mal ausleihen.“ 

Die Angesprochenen zogen die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ah ja?“

„Wofür denn wenn man fragen darf?“ 

„Das kann ich euch jetzt noch nicht erklären. Bitte?“ Lena sah aus als würde sie jeden Moment auf die Knie fallen und anfangen die Beiden anzuflehen. 

„Na gut, reicht dir eine Stunde?“

Lena sah ihre Freundinnen erleichtert an und nickte enthusiastisch. „Klar, mehr Zeit brauch ich nicht.“

„Dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder hier?“ schlug Svenja vor.

„Abgemacht!“ Bevor noch einer ein Wort sagen konnte, packte Lena sich Sara und Melanie und zog sie fort. 

„Was willst du denn nun von uns?“ wollte Melanie wissen.

„Das erklär ich euch gleich. Kommt mit, wir haben keine Zeit!“antwortete Lena. Sara und Melanie sahen sich an und verdrehten die Augen. Das konnte ja was werden.

Leonie, Tabea und Svenja sahen den Dreien nur schmunzelnd hinterher, bevor auch sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!“ stöhnend ließ sich Ashlyn auf eine Bank fallen.

„Ich will nicht mehr.“ stieß Kelley aus, als sie sich neben sie setzte. Vier grinsende Gesichter sahen auf sie herunter.

„Ach kommt. So lange sind wir doch noch gar nicht unterwegs.“ lachte Ali.

„Genau, es waren doch erst zwei Stunden.“ stimmte Alex zu, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte.

„So schlimm war es doch auch gar nicht.“ meinte Lauren.

Ashlyn sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Das war Folter und sonst gar nichts.“

„Können wir nicht mal was anderes machen als shoppen?“ bettelte Kelley.

Ali, Amy, Alex und Lauren sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie einstimmig mit „Nein“ antworteten und anfingen zu lachen.

„Na kommt schon, schlagen wir hier keine Wurzeln und gehen weiter.“ beschloss Amy, wurde aber von dem Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. „Moment...Hallo?“

„Lass mich zurück. Alleine kannst du es schaffen.“ sagte Kelley dramatisch zu Ashlyn. 

„Vergiss es. Wenn ich da durch muss, dann musst du es auch.“gab Ashlyn trocken zurück und zog Kelley in Richtung der anderen.

„Du hast bitte was?!“ Als sie bei den anderen ankamen, hörten sie schon Amys laute Stimme. Ein Blick zeigte wie sie wütend und augenscheinlich den Tränen nahe in ihr Handy sprach. Ashlyn und Kelley sahen die anderen fragend an, die zuckten aber genauso ratlos die Schultern und schauten nur besorgt zu Amy.

„Du hast meinen Sohn verloren?!“ schrie Amy schon fast. Jetzt waren sie erst Recht besorgt, das hörte sich gar nicht gut an.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, dass es unser Sohn ist! DU hast ihn VERLOREN, hier in Deutschland, in der Hauptstadt! Wo bist du jetzt?“

Einen Moment lang blieb alles still als Amy hörte was Adam ihr antwortete. Auf einmal färbte sich ihr Gesicht fast rot vor Wut, aber gleichzeitig weiß wie ein Bettlaken. 

„Das ist nicht dein ernst.“ hauchte sie tonlos. „Sag mir dass das nicht dein ernst ist.“ Amy konnte und vor allem wollte sie nicht glauben was sie gerade gehört hatte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das war alles nur ein Witz, ein grausamer Witz. Als sie nur hörte wie ihr Mann das eben gesagte noch einmal wiederholte, brach für sie eine Welt zusammen. Ihr Körper wurde beinahe taub und sie hörte gar nicht mehr was Adam sagte als ihre Beine unter ihr weg sackten. Lauren und Alex fingen sie auf und Amy fing an herzzerreißend zu weinen.

Ali hob das Handy auf, das auf den Boden gefallen war.

„Adam? Hallo, Adam?“ Als sie das Handy vom Ohr nahm, bemerkte sie dass das schwarze Display völlig zerbrochen war. „Kaputt.“ sagte sie zu den anderen.

„Er hat ihn verloren.“ schluchzte Amy. „Er hat Ryan verloren und ihn allein gelassen.“

„Wie meinst du das Amy?“ fragte Kelley behutsam und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Er hat ihn allein gelassen. Er ist weg. Ryan ist weg und er sucht nicht nach ihm...er fährt, zum...zum Hotel, wegen Luke.“ erklärte Amy gebrochen. „Ryan...wo ist mein Baby?“

Die anderen sahen sie traurig und besorgt an. Keine wusste was sie sagen sollte. Eigentlich sollte diese Reise für alle eine schöne Erinnerung werden, im Moment entwickelte sie sich eher zum Alptraum.

„Lena, stopp! Ich werde keinen Schritt weitergehen, bevor du uns gesagt hast was du denn jetzt überhaupt von uns willst.“ Entschlossen und mit verschränkten Armen blieb Melanie stehen, Sara tat es ihr gleich. Die Beiden waren Lena eine Weile gefolgt ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten was eigentlich los war. So langsam hatten sie genug davon, beide warteten jetzt auf eine Erklärung. Lena sah sie allerdings nur grinsend an, was sie ein wenig irritierte. 

„Das ist kein Problem. Wir sind da.“ verkündete Lena und deutete mit dem Kopf nach links. Als sich Sara drehte und Lenas Zielobjekt ansah, blieb ihr beinahe der Mund offen stehen. Melanie sah nicht weniger geschockt aus. 

„Sir ist schon klar wo wir hier sind, oder?“ fragte Sara die Ältere. Die verdrehte nur die Augen. „Natürlich weiß ich das. Wir sind vor dem 'Christ'.“

Das 'Christ' war eines der besten und bekanntesten Juweliergeschäfte das es in Berlin gab. Ohne Zweifel gab es hier einige der schönsten Schmuckstücke die hergestellt wurden, andererseits teilte einem der Preis einem auch genau das mit. Man musste tief in die Tasche greifen um sich hier etwas leisten zu können, viele waren dazu nicht mal ansatzweise in der Lage. 

Melanie sah ihr beste Freundin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Willst du uns etwas sagen Lena?“

Saras Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Willst du Leonie etwa einen Antrag machen?“

Lenas Augen weiteten sich. „Was? Nein! Ich mein ja, vielleicht, irgendwann, aber nicht jetzt.“ fing sie an zu stottern. 

„Was hast du dann vor?“ fragte Sara, Lena konnte ihr ansehen das sie etwas enttäuscht war. Lena liebte Leonie, das war eines der wenigen Dinge in ihrem Leben der sie sich sicher war, neben dem Fußball. Aber Heiraten war ihr dann noch noch etwas zu früh, so richtig der Typ dafür war sie aber auch nicht so wirklich.

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau.“ seufzte Lena. „Ich möchte Leo eine Kette oder irgendwas kaufen. Mir ist klar das sie weiß, das ich sie liebe, aber ich will es ihr auch zeigen. Ich will ihr damit zeigen und versprechen dass sich das nie ändern wird, egal was passiert. Das ich immer bleiben und sie beschützen will.“

„Wow.“ Zu mehr war Melanie nicht in der Lage.

„So kennt man dich ja gar nicht.“ meinte auch Sara.

„Und genau das ist das Problem!“ stieß Lena frustriert aus. „Ich trag zwar selber welchen, aber ich kenn mich bei Schmuck eigentlich nicht so richtig aus. Ich hab keine Ahnung was gut ist und was zu viel und, keine Ahnung. Dafür brauch ich euch. Ihr kennt euch dabei besser aus und seid eher romantisch veranlagt als ich, ich weiß was Leo gefällt. Wenn ihr mir helft finde ich bestimmt das perfekte Stück.“

„Natürlich helfen wir dir.“ sagte Melanie sofort und Sara nickte zustimmend. Lena sah die Beiden dankbar an und umarmte sie. „Dann mal los.“

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie immer noch auf der Suche. Obwohl Sara und Melanie viele Vorschläge machten, es gab nichts was Lena gut genug war oder ihr gefiel. 

„Lena, wir müssen bald wieder zurück zu den anderen, meinst du nicht wir sollten lieber aufgeben?“ meinte Melanie frustriert.

„Wer sagt überhaupt dass du was findest, bei deinen Vorstellungen?“ sagte Sara. Lena sah sie Zwei gleichzeitig entschlossen und ungläubig an. „Wir können nicht so einfach aufgeben. ICH kann nicht aufgeben, ich muss...“

Plötzlich stoppte sie, sie nahm Sara und Melanie gar nicht mehr war, als sie zwischen ihnen durch sah. Wie mechanisch lief sie zu dem was ihre Augen sahen und ließ ihre Freundinnen stehen. Diese sahen ihr erst verwirrt nach, bevor sie ihr folgten.

Lena war vor einer Vitrine stehen geblieben in der mehrere Medaillons ausgestellt waren. Ihr Blick war auf ein kleines Medaillon in Herzform gerichtet. Das Herz war in ein achtkaratiges Gelbgold getaucht, von dem jeweils eine Hälfte matt und die andere rhodiniert war. Oben, wo sich beide Hälften trafen, war ein kleiner Edelstein eingearbeitet. 

„Es ist wunderschön.“ meinte Melanie.

„Das ist es.“ sagte auch Sara.

Lena schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Nein, es ist perfekt.“ flüsterte sie. In dem Moment kam eine Verkäuferin auf die Drei zu.

„Haben Sie etwas gefunden was ihnen gefällt?“ fragte sie freundlich. Als Lena ihr das Herz zeigte nickte sie lächelnd. „Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl.“

Wenige Minuten später verließen die Drei den Laden wieder. Lena war zufrieden. Das Medaillon war teuer gewesen, aber das war es ihr wert Leonie war es ihr wert. 

„Wir haben zwar noch etwas Zeit“ meinte Melanie nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. „aber sollen wir schon wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen?“

„Vorher muss ich noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen.“ antwortete Lena.

„Was brauchst du denn jetzt noch?“ fragte Sara ehrlich interessiert.

„Irgend einen Laden mit einem Drucker.“ sagte Lena leicht abwesend. „Und irgendwo muss ich etwas spitzes herkriegen. Eine Nadel oder eine Schere oder so?“

Melanie und Sara sahen sich verwirrt an. Was hatte Lena denn nun wieder vor?

Derweil liefen Leonie, Tabea und Svenja leicht planlos und schweigend über den Alexanderplatz. Einzig Leonies Husten oder Niesreiz, der sie alle paar Minuten überkam, durchbrach die Stille. 

„Worauf habt ihr denn Lust?“ fragte Leonie ihre Freundinnen mit einem leicht verzweifelten Unterton. Tabea und Svenja waren beide nicht die gesprächigsten Menschen, aber Leonie mochte die Stille trotzdem nicht. 

Tabea und Svenja sahen Leonie etwas überrascht an. Leonie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich mein ja nur, ihr seid in unserer Gruppe zusammen mit Lena, nicht die großen Shopper. Ihr habt bestimmt keine Lust von einem Klamotten-Laden zum nächsten zu gehen, da dachte ich ihr wollt auch mal aussuchen was wir machen.“

Bevor Tabea oder Svenja antworten konnten hörten die Drei auf einmal wie jemand weinte. Durch die anderen Geräusche auf dem Platz war es nur leise zu hören, aber es war nicht weniger herzzerreißend.

Als Leonie sich suchend umdrehte und sah von wem das Weinen stammte, brach es ihr fast das Herz: Es war ein kleiner, blonder Junge der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt auf einer Treppe saß und schluchzte. Er konnte nicht älter als drei Jahre sein. Leonie, Tabea und Svenja sahen sich um, aber sie konnten seine Eltern nirgendwo entdecken. Außer ihnen schien sich allgemein keiner für das Kind zu interessieren oder es überhaupt nur zu beachten. Sie mussten nicht lange überlegen und machten sich direkt auf den Weg zu ihm. Leonie kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden. „Hey, wer bist du denn?“

Ruckartig sah der kleine Junge auf, antwortete aber nicht als ihm die Tränen weiter die Wanger runter liefen. 

„Wo sind deine Mama und dein Papa?“ probierte es Leonie erneut. Wie auf Kommando fing der Junge wieder an bitterlich zu schluchzen. „I want my mummy!“

Sanft sah Leonie ihn an. „Ich weiß, Süßer. Ich bin sicher mit deiner Hilfe können wir sie finden.“ sagte sie auf Englisch. 

Tabea wandte sich an Svenja. „Der Kleine hat ein USA-Trikot an. Ali ist doch gerade mit ein paar Freunden hier, hat eine von ihnen nicht einen Sohn?“

Svenja sah sie zweifelnd an. „Und du meinst er ist das? Und wo sind dann Ali und die anderen? Ich kann sie nirgendwo sehen.“

„Ich weiß nur das er Englisch spricht und ihre Trikot trägt. Entweder er ist es oder das hier ist ein sehr großer Zufall.“ erwiderte Tabea. Was ich, ehrlich gesagt, nicht glaube. Ihr habt doch damals zusammen gespielt, hast du noch ihre Nummer?“

„Ich ruf sie an.“ seufzte Svenja. Tabea beugte sich auch zu dem Kind runter und sprach ihn auf Englisch an: „Kannst du uns deinen Namen sagen?“

„Ich sollt nicht mit Fremden reden.“ antwortete der Junge leise. 

„Das ist richtig.“ nickte Leonie. „Aber du bist allein und weißt nicht wo du bist. Vielleicht können wir dir helfen deine Mummy zu finden. Ich kenne dein Trikot, spielt sie Fußball?“

Zögerlich nickt er. „Für die USA.“

„Das ist gut. Wir spielen auch Fußball, vielleicht kennen wir deine Mummy sogar.“

„Wirklich?“ der Junge sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Leonie nickte lächelnd. „Ich heiße Leonie und das sind Tabea und Svenja.“

„Ich heiße Ryan.“

„Das ist ein schöner Name für einen so großen, tapferen Jungen wie dich.“

Svenja beobachtete die Drei während die versuchte Ali zu erreichen. Sie war erleichtert als sie endlich abnahm. 

„Hallo Ali? Hier ist Svenja...nein es geht nicht um unser Treffen, alles in Ordnung...Hör mal, ein paar von deinen Freunden sind doch mit dir hier in Berlin, oder?...Wir haben einen englischen Jungen mit eurem Trikot ge...wie er heißt? Er sagt Ryan...Amy? Ja genau, er ist etwa drei und sagt er heißt Ryan...okay, Moment.“ Svenja kniete sich jetzt ebenfalls vor dem Kind hin. „Ryan, deine Mama möchte mit dir sprechen.“ sagte sie und half ihm das Handy zu nehmen. Das Gesicht von ihm hellte sich sofort auf. „Mummy? Mummy!“

„Na, dann wäre die Frage ja jetzt geklärt und nun?“ fragte Tabea Leonie und Svenja.

„Wir rufen bei Lena und den anderen an. Wir gehen jetzt schon wieder zurück.“ meinte Leonie, bevor sie sich an Svenja wandte. Gib ihnen am besten die Adresse von unserem Hotel, dort können wir uns treffen.“

„Ich sag den anderen Bescheid.“ meinte Tabea.

Wenige Minuten später war alles geklärt. Leonie hatte Ryan auf den Arm genommen und strick ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Der Tag war für ihn anstrengend gewesen und er war müde, nachdem Svenja ihm das Handy abgenommen hatte um mit Amy den Treffpunkt zu vereinbaren, hatte er wieder angefangen zu weinen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Lena, Melanie und Sara wieder zu ihnen stießen.

„Hey Schatz.“ sagte Lena und gab Leonie einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Habt ihr geschafft was ihr machen wolltet?“ fragte Tabea. Lena grinste Melanie und Sara zu und nickte.

„Bei uns war es aber lange nicht so aufregend wie bei euch.“ bemerkte Melanie und deutete auf Ryan. „Wen habt ihr denn da gefunden?“

Während Svenja ihnen alles erklärte, klammerte sich Ryan an Leonie fest als ginge es um sein Leben. Seine Mummy hatte ihm zwar gesagt dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte, aber vor den anderen hatte er Angst. Das „Warum“ war für sein dreijähriges Gehirn unbegreiflich.

„Sag mal, kommt es mir nur so vor oder bist du noch blasser geworden, Leo?“

„Mir geht’s gut.“ wehrte diese ab. „ Kommt, wir bringen den kleinen Mann seiner Mama zurück.“

Die Aufteilung der Autos war wie auf dem Hinweg: Svenja und Tabea fuhren mit einem Auto, Sara, Melanie, Lena, Leonie und Ryan mit einem anderen.

Lena, Leonie und Ryan setzten sich auf die Rückbank, während Melanie fuhr, mit Sara als Beifahrer.

„Leo...“ fing Lena an. Sie hatte sich geschworen Leonie zu vertrauen, aber sie hatte bemerkt wie leicht sie außer Atem gekommen war mit Ryan auf dem Arm. Das war nicht normal, nicht für einen Fußballer, nicht für sie. „Ist wirklich alles okay?“

„Ja, Lena. Das ist nur eine Erkältung, ich werd auch mal krank.“ antwortete Leonie.

„Das ist was anderes. Du hast keine Milz mehr, jedes Fieber kann bei dir lebensgefährlich sein.“

Leonie wollte etwas erwidern, als sie zu Lena sah, sah sie jedoch wie besorgt sie aussah. Sie wusste dass Lena an letztes Jahr dachte, damals hatte es genauso angefangen.

„Ich weiß ich hab gesagt ich vertraue dir, dass du sagst wenn was nicht stimmt, aber das ist eins der ersten Male das du krank wirst seitdem. Ich mach mir einfach Sorgen.“

Leonie nahm Lenas Hand in ihre eigene. „Ich weiß. Ich bin wirklich etwas schlapp, auch wenn es nur eine Erkältung ist. Liefern wir den Kleinen bei seiner Mama ab, dann ruf ich bei einem Arzt an.“ 

Lena sah sie erleichtert an.

„Wann sind wir bei Mummy?“ unterbrach Ryan die Beiden und sie sahen zu ihm. „Nicht mehr...“

„Melly, pass auf!“ schrie Sara plötzlich.

Auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Melanie riss das Lenkrad herum um den Hund, der auf die Straße gelaufen war, auszuweichen. Dadurch fuhren sie jedoch genau auf einen Baum zu. Melanie konnte nicht mehr bremsen. Leonie warf sich schützend vor Ryan, sie hörte Schreie, ein Quietschen, einen lauten Knall und dann war alles schwarz...


	4. Schmerz/Panik

Aufgeregt rannte Amy in die Eingangshalle des Hotels das Svenja ihr genannt hatte. Alex, Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley und Lauren waren ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Nachdem Adam sie angerufen und ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass Ryan verschwunden war, war Amy außer sich. Sie stand völlig neben sich und in ihr herrschte dass reinste Gefühlschaos, siw ar einfach nur am Boden zerstört. Trauer, Angst, Sorge und Wut tobten in ihr. Allein der Gedanke das ihr Ryan, ihr kleiner, dreijähriger Sohn allein in einer Stadt war, die riesig war, wo sie alle sich nicht auskannten und er kein Wort verstehen konnte, ließ sie beinahe in Ohnmacht fallen.

Lauren und ihre anderen Freunde versuchten natürlich ihr Mut zu machen und waren der Meinung dass sie, wenn sie Ryan alle gemeinsam suchen, ihn auch schnell wieder finden würden. Amy half dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran das sie anderen keine Kinder hatten. Lauren war zwar schwanger, aber sie hatte ihr Baby eben noch nie im Arm gehalten, so wie Amy. Auch wenn sie alle Ryan liebten, keine von ihnen konnte sich auch nur im entferntesten vorstellen was in diesen Minuten in Amy vorgegangen war und was für Horrorszenarien sich die Nationalspielerin vorgestellt hatte die ihrem Sohn hätten passieren können.

Der Anruf von Alis alter Teamkameradin aus Frankfurt, Svenja Huth, war für Amy eine Riesen Erleichterung. Es war als ob ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fallen würde und sie wusste nicht ob sie vor Freude und Erleichterung lachen oder weinen sollte. 

Am Anfang hatte sie es noch gar nicht wirklich realisiert. Sie hatte zwar nebenbei so halbwegs mitbekommen wie Ali telefonierte, aber das war ihr in diesem Moment verständlicherweise relativ egal gewesen. Als sie dann jedoch mitbekam, dass Svenja und ihre Freunde einen kleinen, englischen Jungen namens Ryan gefunden hatten konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten und riss Ali das Handy geradezu aus der Hand. Nachdem klar war, dass es sich bei dem Kind auch wirklich um ihren Ryan handelte, war Amy sofort Richtung Auto gestürmt um so schnell wie möglich zum Hotel, dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, zu kommen. Ihre Freundinnen kamen kaum hinterher, aber das interessierte Amy nicht. In dem Moment wollte sie nicht lieber, als ihren kleinen Jungen fest in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn am liebsten nie mehr wieder loszulassen. 

Lauren hatte unterwegs Adam angerufen und ihm Bescheid gesagt. Trotz allem hatte er sich entschieden in ihrem eigenen Hotel auf sie zu warten, da Luke bereits eingeschlafen war. Ashlyn hatte vermutet dass er Angst vor Amy hatte und deswegen nicht kommen wollte. Amy hatte dafür keinen Kopf, Ryan war ihr im Moment einfach wichtiger. Mit Adam würde sie noch früh genug ein ernstes Wörtchen reden.

Suchend sah sich Amy in der Eingangshalle des Hotels um, aber sie konnte weder Svenja noch sonst jemanden von den deutschen Spielerinnen entdecken.

„Komm, setzten wir uns da hinten hin.“ Lauren nahm Amys Hand und führte sie zu den Sitzplätzen der Hotellounge. „Du weißt dass Svenja gesagt hat dass es bei ihnen etwas länger dauert.“ 

Lauren war klar, dass Amy wieder sonst was dachte. Amy setzte sich neben Lauren und lehnte ihren Kopf an ihre Freundin. Sie wusste das sie recht hatte. Svenja hatte ihr am Telefon gesagt dass sie noch auf ihre Freundinnen warten mussten, bevor sie losfahren konnten. Dazu kam noch die etwas längere Fahrt zum Hotel. Während Amy und ihre Freundinnen ein Hotel mitten in Berlin genommen hatten, war die deutsche Nationalmannschaft etwas außerhalb quartiert. So sank die Chance das man sie auch dort erkannte zumindest erheblich. 

Fünf Minuten vergingen. Dann zehn, fünfzehn. Bald war eine halbe Stunde vergangen und noch immer waren Svenja und die anderen nicht aufgetaucht. 

Jetzt war nicht nur Amy nervös, sie alle waren es. Vor allem Ali machte sich Gedanken. Das war mehr als untypisch für die deutschen Spielerinnen. Auch wenn nur Svenja wirklich ihre Freundin war, die sie kannte, das war nicht normal für sie. Vor allem, da sie auch noch Ryan bei sich hatten. Selbst wenn sie keine eigenen Kinder hatten, Ali wusste dass sie sich zumindest ungefähr vorstellen konnten wie Amy sich fühlen musste und deshalb versuchen würden den Jungen so schnell wie möglich seiner Mutter zurückzubringen.

Ashlyn versuchte Ali beizustehen. Ihr war klar dass ihre Freundin sich schrecklich fühlte und versuchte ihre Sorgen zu beruhigen. 

Alex wollte an der Rezeption etwas in Erfahrung bringen, während Kelley dabei war Svenja und die anderen anzurufen. Beide hatten keinen Erfolg. 

Selbst Lauren, der ruhende Pol der Gruppe, die nie etwas aus der Fassung warf und die immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte, wurde unruhig.

Dazu hatte sie noch damit alle Hände voll zu tun Amy halbwegs zu beruhigen. Diese war langsam aber sicher ein nervliches Wrack geworden. All die Erleichterung die noch vor kurzem verspürt hatte, war mit einem Mal weg. Stattdessen kamen ihr wieder die Horrorszenarien in den Sinn, eine schlimmer als die andere. 

„Ali?“ rief plötzlich eine Stimme. Ohne dass man sie hätte aufhalten könne, sprang Amy wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und stürmte auf die Personen zu, die just das Hotel betretenen. Suchend sah sie sich um. „Wo ist er? Wo ist Ryan?“

Die Blondhaarige die ihr gegenüber stand sah sie nur verwirrt an. „Wo ist wer?“

„Ihr ward nicht mit Svenja zusammen, oder Saskia?“ wollte Ali ihre Vermutung bestätigt haben. Saskia, die mit Laura, Jacky, Mandy, Lina und Lena Petermann hereingekommen war schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, sie ist mit ein paar anderen aus der Mannschaft unterwegs.“ Als sie nacheinander in die besorgten Gesichter schaute, stieg in ihr ein ungutes Gefühl auf. „Okay, was ist hier los? Was ist passiert?“

Das Erste was Leonie spürte als sie wieder zu sich kam, waren hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und etwas nasses, das ihre Schläfe hinunterrann. Im ersten Moment war sie völlig verwirrt und wusste gar nicht was los war. Erst als sie ein lautes Weinen hörte, fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Sie waren auf dem Rückweg zum Hotel gewesen als sie einen Unfall hatten. Ein Hund war auf die Straße gesprungen und bei dem Versuch auszuweichen war das Auto gegen einen Baum geknallt. 

Leonie wollte nach den anderen sehen, kniff ihre Augen aber sofort wieder zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz ihren Kopf durchfuhr. Ganz langsam und mit etwas Zeit gewöhnten sich Leonies Augen an das grelle Licht ohne dass sie zusätzliche Schmerzen bekam. 

Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass Ryan bis auf ein paar Kratzer und Beulen okay war, er hatte aber einen großen Schock. Von dem was sie von ihrem Sitz aus sah, schienen auch Lena und Sara weitgehend unverletzt zu sein, beide waren gerade am Aufwachen, aber noch völlig desorientier. 

Bei Melanies Anblick hingegen wurde Leonie beinahe schlecht. Sie war bewusstlos und ihre Gesicht war durch eine große Wunde am Kopf blutüberströmt. Das was aber richtig aussah, waren ihre Beine. Ihre Hose war zum Teil völlig zerrissen und ihrem rechten Bein steckte eine ziemlich große Scherbe, die aus der Windschutzscheibe herausgebrochen war, Leonie war sich nicht wirklich sicher weil sie sich nicht richtig sehen konnte und ihr Blick auch noch etwas verschwommen war, aber wenn sie sich nicht irrte, konnte sie bei Melanie auch ein paar lose Hautfetzen rund um die Scherbe erkennen. 

Auf einmal vernahm sie ein leises Geräusch.

„Leo?“ murmelte Lena stöhnend. Starr wandte Leonie ihren Blick von Melanie ab. Der Schock war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber davon konnte und durfte sie sich im Moment nicht ablenken lassen. Genauso wenig wie von den Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf und dem leichten Schwindel und Übelkeitsgefühl das in dem Moment wieder bei ihre aufstieg. 

„Lena, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Lena blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Ich glaube schon. Was ist mit den anderen?“

„Ryan und Sara sind glaube ich in Ordnung, Melly sieht gar nicht gut aus.“ Die Sorge um ihre beste Freundin war ihr deutlich anzuhören.

Als Lena Leonie ins Gesicht sah wurde auch sie besorgt. „Leonie, du blutest!“

„Die anderen...“ Weiter kam Leonie nicht. Sie hörte wie ihre Tür geöffnet wurde, aber bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte spürte sie wie ihr ein feuchtes Tuch ins Gesicht gedrückt wurde. Das letzte was sie sah, war Lenas entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck und wie sie hastig versuchte sich von ihrem Gurt zu lösen, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Als Sara wieder halbwegs klar im Kopf und wach war, fiel ihr Blick zuerst auf Melanie. Den Schock um den Zustand ihrer besten Freundin konnte sie nicht lange verdauen, da sie bemerkte was hinter ihr los war. Das Leonie betäubt und aus dem Auto gezogen wurde, hatte sie nur nebenbei mitbekommen, Sara hatte es nicht gesehen, nur gehört was geschehen war. Durch den Rückspiegel sah sie wie Lena hastig ihren Gurt löste und versuchte Leonie zu helfen, gleichzeitig wurde auch ihre Tür geöffnet. Erstarrt sah sie mit an wie eine vermummte Person Lena betäubte, die sofort in sich zusammensackte und auch sie aus dem Auto zog. 

„Nein!“ Auch wenn Sara von den Ereignissen immer noch verwirrt war und nicht wirklich wusste was genau hier gerade passierte, sie musste ihren Freundinnen helfen! Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so zusehen, wie die Beiden entführt werden.

Schnell öffnete sie ihren Gurt und die Tür. Sie wollte aus dem Auto springen, spürte dann aber einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel, der sofort unter ihr wegsackte und sie nach vorne auf den Boden fiel. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht erkannte sie, dass sie sich bei dem Unfall ihren Knöchel verstaucht, vielleicht sogar gebrochen hatte. Darüber konnte sie jetzt aber nicht nachdenken, sie musste handeln, sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Als sie endlich um das Auto halb herum gehumpelt, halb gekrabbelt war, sah sie wie die unbekannte Person Lena in den Laderaum eines Sprinters lud, Leonie war bereits drin. Sara versuchte sich zu beeilen, aber sie war zu langsam. Sie konnte nur hilflos mit ansehen wie der Wagen mit Leonie und Lena wegfuhr.

„Keine Chance. Keine von ihnen geht ran.“ Frustriert stellte sich Mel zu Saskia, Simone, Anja, Alex, Lena, Nadine und den US-Spielerinnen. „Wir haben es mehr als einmal bei ihnen versucht, die ganze Zeit kommt nur die Mailbox.“ 

Nachdem Saskia mit der ersten Gruppe zurückkam, dauerte es nicht lange bis auch die anderen alle wieder im Hotel eintrafen. Alle bis auf Svenja und Co. Die US-Spielerinnen hatten immer wieder von vorne mit ihrer Erklärung angefangen. Lauren und Ali hatten irgendwann Amy zur Seite genommen und waren dabei sie abzulenken. Zumindest versuchten sie es. Je mehr Zeit verging, desto nervöser und besorgter wurden sie alle. 

Mel hatten mit den Jüngeren versucht die Gruppe um Svenja und Lena anzurufen. Saskia hatte sich mit den übrigen US-Spielerinnen und den Erfahrenen aus ihrem Team zusammengesetzt und waren bei dem Versuch herauszufinden was los war.

„Habt ihr was rausgefunden?“ Fragend sah Mel sie an.

Simone schüttelte niedergeschlagen mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Gar nichts.“

Traurig und besorgt sah Nadine von einem Gesicht zum nächsten. „Irgendwas müssen wir doch tun können, da muss etwas passiert sein! Das passt nicht zu Leonie. Und zu den anderen auch nicht.“

„Und was schlägst du vor?“ meinte Anja. „Wir wissen ja nicht mal genau wo sie waren und welchen Weg sie hier her genommen haben.“

„Jedenfalls nicht den selben wie wir.“ bemerkte Lena an. „Sonst wäre eine von uns auf dem Weg hier her auf sie gestoßen.“

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach nichts tun! Was wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten sind? Es könnte sonst was passiert sein!“ Nadine war regelrecht am Verzweifeln. Leonie war wie eine kleine Schwester für sie und sie machte sich einfach schreckliche Sorgen um sie und die anderen. 

„Oder sie wurden erkannt und von ein paar Fans aufgehalten und hören ihre Handys nicht oder der Akku ist leer.“ versuchte Anja alle zu beruhigen.

Alex sah sie zweifelnd an. „Bei allen sechs? So lange?“

Anja zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

In dem Moment kam Lena (Petermann) auf die kleine Gruppe zu. „Hey, wir wissen dass es wahrscheinlich nichts bringen wird, aber ein paar von uns wollen trotzdem los und nach Melly und den anderen suchen.“

„Vielleicht bringt es ja doch was.“ seufzte Saskia. 

„Ich komm mit. Ich kann hier nicht länger einfach nur rumstehen.“ meinte Nadine sofort und schnappte sich ihre Jacke. In dem Moment als sie gehen wollten klingelte ihr Handy. Als sie auf ihr Display schaute, sah sie die anderen überrascht aber freudig an. „Es ist Leo!“ rief sie, bevor sie ranging. „Leo? Wo...Tabea? Was...“ Jegliche Farbe wich auf einmal ihrem Gesicht und sie sah ihre Freundinnen entsetzt an. „WAS ist passiert!?“

Abwesend sah Sara dem Auto hinterher. Erst ein immer lauter werdendes Weinen holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit und erinnerte sie daran, dass Melanie und Ryan immer noch im Auto waren, Melanie schwerverletzt, wie es um Ryan stand wusste sie nicht einmal. 

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht humpelte sie zurück zum Auto. Dort angekommen musste sie feststellen, dass Melanie noch immer nicht wach war. Sie saß noch genauso regungslos auf ihrem Sitz wie zuvor. Das einzige was darauf schließen ließ dass sie überhaupt noch lebte, war das unregelmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust. Sara wusste nicht genau wie schwer Melanie verletzt war, aber sie wusste, dass sie so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus musste wenn sie sicher gehen wollte dass sie den Unfall auch überlebte. 

Sara war mit der Situation komplett überfordert wenn sie ehrlich war. Ihre beste Freundin war schwer verletzt und sie hatte keine Ahnung ob sie durchkommen würde, hinten hatte sie ein Kind dessen Mutter gerade wer weiß was denken musste und ihre anderen Freundinnen wurden vor ihren Augen entführt, von ihren eigenen Verletzungen ganz zu schweigen.

Sara versuchte einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und nichts zu überhasten. So schwer es war sich das einzugestehen, Lena und Leonie konnte sie im Moment nicht helfen, sie mussten warten, so Leid es ihr tat. Ihre oberste Priorität waren jetzt Ryan und Melanie. Für sie konnte sie etwas tun, ihnen konnte sie helfen, bei Melanie stand ihr Leben auf dem Spiel. Ryan war, soweit sie es erkennen konnte, bis auf ein paar Prellungen und den offensichtlichen Schock den er hatte, ganz in Ordnung. 

Sara überlegte kurz. Um Melanie richtig helfen zu können musste sie zuerst Ryan aus dem Auto holen und ihn soweit versorgen wie sie konnte. 

Langsam und vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, öffnete Sara die Hintertür und kletterte neben Ryan auf den Sitz. 

„Hey Ryan.“ Sara versuchte möglichst ruhig zu sein und zu bleiben. Ryan hatte vom vielen Weinen schon einen ganz roten Kopf. Sara hatte Angst dass er hyperventilieren würde wenn er sich nicht bald beruhigen würde. „Wir müssen aus dem Auto raus.“

Sara wollte Ryan abschnallen und ihn aus dem Auto tragen, aber sobald ihre Hände nur in seine Nähe kamen fing er an um sich zu schlagen und noch lauter zu schreien. 

Sara nahm ihre Hände sofort wieder zurück und hob sie abwehrend in die Luft. „Okay, okay, ganz ruhig.“ Sie war fast am Verzweifeln. Sie musste nach Melanie schauen, aber vorher Ryan aus dem Auto holen. Da kam ihr eine Idee.

„Ryan, ich brauch doch deine Hilfe. Deine Mummy wartet auf dich und macht sich bestimmt schon große Sorgen. Aber in dem Auto können wir nicht zu dir, es ist kaputt.“

Als Ryan das Wort „Mummy“ hörte, sah er Sara mit großen, blauen Augen an. Sein lautes Weinen wurde zu einem leisen Schniefen. „Mummy?“

„Genau, wir müssen doch zu deiner Mummy. Du kannst mir helfen, deine Mum hat bestimmt viel Angst gerade und du bist doch ein ganz tapferer, großer Junge, kannst du mir das zeigen?“

Ryan nickte zögerlich. Sara lächelte. Das funktionierte bei Kindern immer. Sie hatte fast sehen können wie Ryan größer wurde und stolz darauf ihr bei etwas helfen zu können. Ihr war aber klar, dass er immer noch Angst hatte und das nur versteckte. Er war nur ein Kind, das durfte sie nicht vergessen. 

Sara halt Ryan dabei sich abzuschnallen und trug ihn aus dem Auto, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Gewicht auf ihren verletzten Knöchel zu legen. 

Ein paar Schritte vom Auto entfernt setzte sie ihn ab. Sie kniete sich vor ihn hin um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. 

„Okay Ryan, das ist jetzt ganz wichtig bei dem du mir helfen kannst.“ fing sie ernst an. „Um zu deiner Mummy zu gehen, müssen wir meine Freundin Melanie mitnehmen. Sie ist noch im Auto und schläft gerade. Wir dürfen sie auch nicht aufwecken weil sie ganz arg müde ist. Wenn ich sie gleich hole, ist es ganz wichtig das du hier auf uns wartest. Und wenn ein Auto oder irgendwas anderes kommt, dann rufst du ganz laut nach mir. Kannst du das für mich tun?“

Ryan nickte. „Das kann ich, ich bin ja schon groß.“ Sofort drehte er sich um und hielt nach Autos Ausschau. 

Sara lächelte traurig. „Natürlich bist du das.“ murmelte sie, bevor sie sich dem Auto und Melanie zuwandte. Im Vergleich zu dem was jetzt kam, war das eben ein Kinderspiel gewesen. 

Das erste was Sara machte nachdem die die Fahrertür öffnete, war nach Melanies Puls zu fühlen. Er war da, aber eher schwach. Sara wusste, dass sie schnell handeln musste um ihre Freundin zu retten. Ihr war klar, dass es eher ungünstig ist jemanden zu bewegen der schwer verletzt ist, weil man nie weiß was man damit alles anrichten kann. Am Ende macht man alles vielleicht nur schlimmer, vor allem wenn es, wie bei Melanie, um Beinverletzungen geht. Sara wusste dass es extrem egoistisch war, gerade in ihrem Jobbereich, aber ehrlich gesagt war ihr eine körperbeeinträchtigte Freundin lieber als eine tote.

Deshalb versuchte sie nun unter großer Vorsicht und Anstrengung Melanie aus dem Sitz und dem Auto zu befreien, möglichst ohne großen Schaden zu entfachen. Ryan aus dem Auto zu bekommen war im Vergleich relativ leicht. Mit seinen drei Jahren war er nicht besonders schwer und dazu kam noch, dass er keine großartigen Verletzungen hatte. Das er bei Bewusstsein war und ihr helfen konnte war natürlich auch ein großer Vorteil. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber am Ende hatte Sara es geschafft und Melanie neben dem Auto abgelegt. Ein kurzer Blick zu Ryan zeigte, dass er immer noch konzentriert nach Autos Ausschau hielt. Das beruhigte Sara ungemein. Neben Melanie auch noch nach Ryan schauen zu müssen, war für sie unmöglich. Es war so schon alles schwierig genug.

Melanie war noch immer bewusstlos und es sah auch nicht danach aus, als würde sich das in nächster Zeit ändern. Sobald sie ihre Hände frei hatte, zog Sara ihre Jacke aus und band sie so fest sie konnte um Melanies verletztes Bein, um die die Scherbe herum. So mutig, diese herauszuziehen war sie dann doch nicht. Am Ende war dann nicht nur Melanie blutverschmiert, sondern auch Sara.

„Auto, Auto, Auto!“ Erschrocken schaute Sara auf als sie Ryan schreien hörte und sah wie er auf sie zu rannte. 

Im ersten Moment dachte Sara dass es das Auto war, das zuvor Lena und Leonie mitgenommen hatte und jetzt für sie, Melanie und Ryan zurückkommt. Sie stand schnell auf, packte Ryan am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich und vor Melanie. Sie hatte vorhin Lena und Leonie nicht helfen können, aber sie wird nicht zulassen das Ryan oder Melanie ebenfalls entführt werden, das schwor sich Sara in diesem Augenblick. 

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete sie wie das Auto näher und näher kam. Schnell war ihr klar, dass es nicht der Lieferwagen von vorhin war. Genaugenommen kam ihr das Auto sogar ziemlich bekannt vor. 

Mit Erleichterung stellte sie auf einmal fest, dass es Svenja und Tabea waren! Sara war unendlich froh, dass sie mit dieser Situation nicht mehr alleine war. So schnell sie konnte humpelte sie mit Ryan an der Hand dem Auto entgegen. Weit kam sie nicht, das Auto war schnell bei ihnen und blieb mit quietschenden Reifen vor ihnen stehen. Einen Augenblick war alles still als Svenja und Tabea fassungslos auf Sara, Ryan, Melanie und das Auto starrten.

Es dauerte aber nicht lange bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten und hastig ausstiegen. Svenja blieb geschockt beim Auto stehen und nahm sofort ihr Handy in die Hand. Sie bemerkte das sie fünf entgangene Anrufe hatte und doppelt so viele neue Nachrichten. Aber damit konnte sie sich jetzt nicht befassen, stattdessen wählte sie mit zittrigen Fingern den Notruf. 

Tabea lief währenddessen schnell zu Sara und den anderen. Sara war die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen als sie sich beinahe in Tabeas Arme fallen ließ.

Diese versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, was ihm beim Anblick von Sara und Melanie aber nicht gerade leicht fiel, vor allem bei Letzterer. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. 

„Hey, ganz ruhig.“ Tabea sah Sara in die Augen, nachdem sie sah, dass Ryan sich an ihr Bein klammerte als würde es um sein Leben gehen, richtete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Sara, du blutest.“

„Es ist nicht meins...Melly...“

„Okay, was ist passiert Sara?“

Sara musste ein paar Mal schwer schlucken, bevor sie anfangen konnte zu erzählen. 

„Wir hatten einen Unfall.“ sagte sie tränenerstickt. „Da war ein Hund. Melly ist ausgewichen, aber da war ein Baum...Leo hat sich auf Ryan geworfen...und dann ein Auto...Leo und Lena...und Melly wacht einfach nicht auf... und Ryan... ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen...ich war allein, ich kann nicht mehr...“ Sara hatte langsam keine Kraft mehr. Die ganze Situation war schon schwierig genug mit dem Unfall an sich. Aber mit Ryan, der Entführung von Leonie und Lena und der Anblick ihrer besten Freundin, von der sie immer noch nicht wusste ob sie das alles hier überlebte, das alles war zu viel für sie, die Tränen liefen ihr mittlerweile unaufhaltsam über die Wangen. Sie war einfach nur unglaublich froh mit allem nicht mehr allein zu sein. 

Tabea nahm Sara erneut in die Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücke, während sie versuchte die Puzzlestücke zu einem Bild zusammenzufügen. So weit sie es erkennen konnte, und nach Saras eigener Aussage, waren sie und Ryan weitgehend unverletzt, Melanie sah dagegen ganz anders aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie gesehen wie Svenja dabei war einen Krankenwagen zu rufen, mehr konnte sie im Moment auch nicht tun. Jetzt lag es erst mal daran herauszufinden was genau überhaupt passiert war. Die groben Bruchstücke hatte Tabea zwar verstanden, was mit Leonie und Lena war allerdings nicht. Sie konnte die beiden auch nirgendwo entdecken, was sie nicht unbedingt beruhigte. 

Aus dem was Sara von sich gab wurde sie auch nicht wirklich schlau. Aber jetzt noch irgendwas brauchbares aus ihr herausbekommen würde sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr, dazu stand Sara einfach zu sehr unter Schock. Die Tatsache dass sie sich bisher um alles, so gut sie eben konnte, gekümmert hatte, war darum schon erstaunlich genug. Dafür war wahrscheinlich das Adrenalin verantwortlich. Es kam ja nicht gerade selten vor, das ein Mensch nach einem schweren Unfall über sich und seine Kräfte hinaus wuchs. Auch wenn es dabei in erster Linie um Kraft und Schmerzen ging. Was auch immer es war das Sara so lange bei Kräften und klaren Gedanken hielt, es schien jetzt nachzulassen. Jetzt erst konnte man wirklich sehen was der Unfall bei ihr angerichtet hatte. 

In dem Moment stieß auch Svenja zu ihnen. „Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs, er müsste in ein paar Minuten da sein.“ sagte sie etwas außer Atem. „Was ist passiert?“

Tabea erzählte ihr alles von dem Unfall und Melanie was sie von Sara erfahren hatte, diese war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage, sie verfiel immer mehr in eine totale Schockstarre. 

Svenja blickte sich suchend um. „Und was ist mit Lelo und Leo? Wo sind sie?“ 

Davon hatte Tabea ihr nichts erzählt, sie wusste ja selbst nicht mal was los war. Svenja war klar, dass sie momentan nicht brauchbares mehr aus Sara herausbekommen würde, also wandte sie sich an die einzig weitere Person die beim Unfall dabei und noch bei Bewusstsein war: Ryan.

„Ryan, weißt du was mit Leonie und Lena passiert ist? Ich meine das blonde Mädchen, das dich vorhin gefunden hat.“ fragte sie ihn.

Ryan starrte sie kurz stumm an bevor er antwortete: „Ein Auto hat sie mitgenommen.“

Tabea und Svenja sahen sich verständnislos an. „Was?“

„Erst waren sie wach, dann hat ihnen jemand was gegeben und sie haben wieder geschlafen. Der hat sie dann in sein Auto genommen und ist weggefahren:“

Tabea und Svenja sahen Ryan entsetzt an. Wollte er ihnen gerade wirklich erzählen das Leonie und Lena entführt wurden?!

Nach kurzem Überlegen sah Tabea Svenja gleichzeitig nachdenklich und besorgt an. „Sara hat was von Leo, Lena und einem Auto erzählt und das sie ihnen nicht helfen konnte. Es könnte schon stimmen was er sagt.“

Sprachlos und entgeistert sahen sich die Zwei an. Tabea fasste sich frustriert an die Stirn. „Okay, nur um das noch mal klarzustellen: Zwei unserer Freundinnen wurden anscheinend entführt, eine ist schwer verletzt und die andere hat einen Schock und das alles nur wegen einem dämlichen Hund?!“

Svenja sah sie hilflos an. „Scheint so. Bevor Sara nicht wieder klar denken kann, müssen wir davon ausgehen.“

Aus weiter Entfernung konnten die Beiden leise Sirenengeheule hören. 

„Das wird der Krankenwagen sein. Endlich.“ stieß Svenja erleichtert aus. 

„Ich ruf Saskia und die anderen an und geb ihnen Bescheid.“ seufzte Tabea. Als sie ihr Handy wieder in die Hand nahm, bemerkte sie, das es gar nicht ihr eigenes, sondern das Handy von Leonie war, zumindest konnte sie sich das Hintergrundbild von ihr und Lena nicht anders erklären. Sie hatten das gleiche Modell, vermutlich hatten sie es vorhin im Spagos unbemerkt vertauscht. Dazu bemerkte sie, dass sie entgangenen Anrufe und Nachrichten von Saskia und den anderen kamen. Eigentlich hätten sie schon wieder beim Hotel sein müssen. Vermutlich hatten sie sich Sorgen gemacht und das aus gutem Grund. Auch wenn ihr selbst und Svenja nicht passiert war. Bei Svenja war der Akku der langsam schlapp machte, daran Schuld das sie weder die Anrufe noch die Nachrichten bemerkt hatte, bei ihr, bzw. Leonie, lag es daran das das Handy auf stumm gestellt war. 

Und so wie Melanies Auto aussah, konnte sie nur vermuten das die Handys der anderen den Unfall nicht überlebt hatten, allerdings hatten sie auch weit besseres zu tun gehabt als zu telefonieren oder auf Nachrichten zu antworten. 

Am Ende war es doch nicht Saskia die Tabea anrief. Sie hatte die erstbeste Nummer gewählt und das war die von Nadine. Ihre war nach Lena, die am häufigsten gewählte Nummer von Leonies Handy. 

Tabea wusste zwar nicht mit wem genau sie in der Gruppe war, aber sie müssten sowieso eigentlich alle wieder beim Hotel sein. 

So verwunderte es Tabea auch wenig das Nadine sie für Leonie hielt als sie abnahm. 

„Nein, hier ist Tabea.“ sagte sie, während sie beobachtete wie der Krankenwagen hielt, die Notärzte ausstiegen und sich sofort an die Arbeit machten. „Kessi hör zu, du musst die anderen zusammenholen und Krankenhaus kommen, es gab einen schlimmen Unfall...das erklär ich euch nachher, aber Kessi, bitte, beeilt euch, es sieht gar nicht gut aus...Machen wir. Bis gleich.“

Als sie das Handy weglegte sah sie schon wie Svenja auf sie zu kam. „Sie nehmen zur Vorsicht alle Drei mit im Krankenwagen. Komm, wir fahren hinterher. Hast du die anderen erreicht?“

Tabea nickte während die wieder ins Auto stiegen. „Sie treffen uns dort.“

Beide schwiegen als sie dem Krankenwagen hinterher fuhren. Beide waren mit den Gedanken bei ihren Freundinnen. Beide wussten nicht und wollten sich auch nicht vorstellen, welche schlechten Nachrichten sie in den nächsten Stunden oder Tagen erreichen könnten. Und dabei hatte der Tag so schön angefangen...


	5. Angst/Wut

WARNUNG: Das Kapitel enthält den ein oder anderen Kraftausdruck und ein ein paar Gewaltbeschreibungen 

Langsam kam Lena wieder zu sich. Noch leicht benommen legte sie ihre Hand an ihren schmerzenden Kopf während sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was passiert war.

Unsicher und etwas ängstlich sah sie sich in dem Raum um in dem sie sich befand. Von Leonie fehlte jede Spur, was Lena nur noch mehr Angst machte. 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung was diese Typen, die sie hier her verschleppt hatten, von ihnen wollten, aber es konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Und das Leonie nicht hier bei ihr war und sie auch nicht wusste wo sie war oder ob es ihr gut ging, machte sie unglaublich nervös. Vor allem da ihre Entführer scheinbar nach einem Plan arbeiteten, bei dem ihnen Verluste egal waren. Der Unfall, der Hund der auf die Straße gerannt war und die daraus folgende Entführung, das alles konnte kein Zufall sein, daran glaubte Lena nicht. Die Entführer mussten damit etwas zu tun haben, da war sie sich sicher. 

Und wenn sie schon bereit waren das Risiko einzugehen, dass sie alle dabei sterben könnten, dann wollte sie nicht wissen wozu sie noch im Stande waren. Sie wusste ja nicht mal was und wen sie eigentlich wollten. Klar, sie hatten Leonie und sie selbst mitgenommen, aber wollten sie überhaupt beide? War eine von ihnen für sie wertlos? War sie es? Oder Leonie? War das der Grund warum sie nicht hier war? Und wenn das stimmte, was würden sie dann mit ihr machen?

Lena atmete tief durch. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn sie Angst hatte. Nicht nur um Leonie, auch um sich selbst, um Melanie, Sara und Ryan, die zurückgeblieben waren, wer weiß was mit ihnen passiert war. Lena wusste dass es niemandem etwas nutzte wenn sie jetzt überhastete. Es würde ihr sowieso nichts bringen, außer ihre Kräfte zu fordern. So wie es aussah, kam sie hier nicht einfach so ohne weiteres raus. 

Von dem was Lena erkennen konnte war sie in einer Art Keller oder so. Viel erkennen konnte sie nicht, es gab nur ein Fenster und das war nicht besonders groß. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie bewusstlos war, aber entweder war es nicht sehr lange gewesen oder gleich ein ganz anderer Tag, jedenfalls schien Tageslicht durch das kleine Fenster. 

Hinaus gucken konnte Lena jedoch nicht, dafür war es zu weit oben und es gab auch nichts in dem Raum auf dass sie sich hätte stellen können. 

In dem Raum war nichts, gar nichts. Das Einzige was es gab war die verschlossene Tür und das Fenster, sonst nichts. Es war kalt und roch unangenehm. Von einer der Wände tropfte kontinuierlich Wasser auf eine Pfütze auf den Boden.

Lena überlegte was sie tun konnte um hier möglichst schnell wieder herauszukommen, als ein markerschütternder Schrei die Stille durchbrach und sie zusammenzucken ließ. Einen kurzen Moment war sie wie erstarrt, bevor sie auf die Tür zu rannte und dagegen schlug und trat. 

„Leo! Macht die Tür auf!“ schrie sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst. „LEONIE!“

„Mein Gott, warum dauert denn das immer so lange?!“ Unruhig lief Tabea im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses auf und ab. Svenja beobachtete sie dabei. Sie waren jetzt schon eine ganze Weile hier. Die Ärzte hatten Melanie, Sara und Ryan sofort mitgenommen als sie hier angekommen waren. Seitdem hatten die keine Neuigkeiten über den Zustand ihrer Freunde bekommen.

„Versuch es doch positiv zu sehen Tabby.“ versuchte Svenja ihre Freundin zu beruhigen. „Vielleicht ist es ja ein gutes Zeichen wenn wir lange nichts hören. Bei Leonie war es letztes Jahr nicht anders.“

„Aber das wissen wir nicht!“ rief Tabea verzweifelt. „Und überhaupt, Sara und Ryan waren gar nicht so schwer verletzt. Von ihnen hätten wir längst was hören müssen!“

„Sie untersuchen sie bestimmt nur richtig gründlich um auch ja nichts zu übersehen. Darüber hinaus hatten die beiden einen Schock, das darfst du nicht vergessen. 

„Ich glaub, ich frag nochmal an der Rezeption nach.“ sagte Tabea mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendwem anders und lief auch schon in die Richtung.

Svenja riss erschrocken die Augen auf und rannte ihr beinahe hinterher bei dem Versuch sie aufzuhalten. Als sie sie eingeholt hatten, packte sie sie Jüngere am Handgelenk und zog sie direkt zurück ins Wartezimmer. 

„Vergiss es ! Du terrorisierst die armen Frauen an der Rezeption nicht schon wieder! Davon geht es auch nicht schneller!“ redete sie ernst auf Tabea ein. „Außerdem fliegst du dann raus. Die haben vorhin schon fast den Sicherheitsdienst gerufen und sich verwarnt.“

Tabea verdrehte die Augen. „Du übertreibst.“

Unter Svenjas hochgezogenen Augen knickte sie dann doch ein. „Okay, du hast ja Recht.“ Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder auf einen der Stühle fallen. „Ich hasse es einfach nichts tun zu können, da dreh ich durch. Das ist wie bei einem Elfmeter, nur noch schlimmer.“

Svenja war innerlich froh das sie Tabea halbwegs beruhigen konnte. Als sie hier angekommen waren, hatte sie einen halben Aufstand gemacht bei dem Versuch Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Und Aufmerksamkeit konnten sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen. So war es im Moment wenigstens etwas ruhiger. 

„Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, ich mag solche Situationen auch nicht, aber wir können nun mal nichts machen.“ seufzte sie. „Warten wir einfach bis wir aufgerufen haben.“

Tabea nickte

„Svenja? Tabea?“

Überrascht blinzelte Tabea. „Das ging ja schnell.“

Svenja runzelte die Stirn. „Das war kein Arzt.“

Auf die Antwort mussten sie nicht lange warten, im nächsten Moment stürmte der Rest ihres Team, sowie die US-Spielerinnen in das Wartezimmer, 25 Frauen. Svenja verdrehte die Augen. So viel zum Thema Ruhe und wenig Aufmerksamkeit.

Ali und zwei ihrer Kolleginnen stürmten direkt als Erste auf Svenja und Tabea zu. 

„Ryan! Wo ist mein Sohn? Wo ist Ryan?“ fragte eine von ihnen sofort. Svenja nahm an, dass es sich um Ryans Mutter, Amy Rodriguez, handelte. Sie kannte die US-Spielerinnen zwar auch bei Namen, konnte sie außerhalb des Spielfeldes aber nicht unbedingt auseinander halten, von den bekannten Gesichtern wie Ali, Wambach, Solo oder Morgan mal abgesehen. 

„Er wird von den Ärzten untersucht.“ antwortete Tabea. 

Lauren legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Amys Schulter. „Ist er verletzt?“ fragte sie vorsichtig, mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Freundin. 

„Nein.“ Tabea sah wie die US-Spielerinnen, und auch einige andere, kollektiv erleichtert aufatmeten. „Soweit wir es mitbekommen haben, geht es ihm gut. Er war nur etwas durcheinander und geschockt, aber das ist verständlich.“

„Ich muss zu ihm.“ sagte Amy.

„Ich komm mit.“ meinte Lauren. Beide wollten gerade an die Rezeption gehen um nach Ryan zu fragen, da kam ein Arzt um die Ecke, der eben jenen an der Hand hatte.

„Ryan!“ schrie Amy fast als sie ihn entdeckte.

„Mummy!“ Sofort riss sich der Junge von dem Arzt los und rannte auf seine Mutter zu, die ihn mit offenen Armen und tränenden Augen auffing und fest an sich drückte. 

„I missed you Mummy.“ sagte Ryan an ihre Schulter gedrückt, was Amy nur aufschluchzen ließ. Inzwischen war auch der Arzt bei ihnen angekommen und klärte Amy, Lauren und ihre Freundinnen, die auch zu ihnen gestoßen waren, über Ryans Gesundheitszustand auf.

„Svenja, Tabby, geht es auch gut?“ Die Zwei wandten den Blick von Ryan und seiner Familie ab und sahen zu ihren eigenen Freundinnen und Familie.

Tabea nickte. „Wir waren in den Unfall gar nicht involviert. Wir haben die anderen nur gefunden.“

„Wie denn das? Ihr seid doch zusammen los?“ wunderte sich Simone.

„Und warum ist keine von euch ans Handy gegangen?“ wollte auch Jennifer wissen.

„Wir wurden von Fans aufgehalten und mein Akku war leer.“ erklärte Svenja.

„Leo und ich haben unsere Handys vertauscht und ihres war auf stumm, deswegen hab ich auch davon aus angerufen.“ fügte Tabea hinzu. 

„Wo sind Leo, Lelo, Melly und Sara überhaupt? Geht es ihnen gut?“ Suchend und besorgt sah sich Nadine um. 

„Was genau ist eigentlich passiert?“ fragte Dzsenifer. 

Svenja und Tabea sahen sich einen Moment an. „Das wissen wir auch nicht so genau.“

Die anderen sahen sie verwirrt an. „Wie das?“

„Wir waren ja nicht dabei. Wir sind erst später hinzugestoßen.“ erklärte Tabea. 

„Sara hat einen totalen Schock, der kam aber erst als wir da waren, keine Ahnung wie sie so lange durchgehalten hat. Ihr Knöchel ist verletzt, aber ansonsten ist sie okay. Das Auto ist ein halber Totalschaden. Melly...wir wissen nicht ob sie es schafft.“

Ihre Freunde sahen sie mit blassen Gesichtern sprachlos an. In dem Augenblick kamen die Amerikanerinnen wieder zurück. 

Amy fiel erst Svenja und dann Tabea um den Hals. Ryan war inzwischen bei Lauren auf dem Arm. 

„Wie kann ich euch nur jemals danken?“ fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme als sie selbst Ryan wieder auf den Arm nahm und an sich drückte. Das würde sie in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich öfter machen. 

„Bei uns gar nicht.“ meinte Tabea. „Leonie hat den Kleinen gefunden und dafür gesorgt dass ihm nichts passiert. Wenn ich Sara richtig verstanden habe, hat sie sich bei dem Unfall auf ihn geworfen um ihn zu schützen.“

Amy nickte, sah sich dann verwirrt um. „Wo ist sie? Ist sie verletzt?“ fragte sie besorgt.

„Stimmt, von ihr und Lena habt ihr gar nichts erzählt. Wo sind die Beiden?“ fragte Mel.

„Das wissen wir nicht.“ antwortete Svenja und sah auf den Boden. 

„Was soll das bedeuten?“ fragte Lena P. unsicher.

„Sie waren nicht da als wir die anderen gefunden haben. Von dem was Sara und Ryan von sich gegeben haben, hat sie irgendwer betäubt, aus dem Auto gezogen und mitgenommen.“ erzählte Tabea.

„Das ist ein Witz. Sagt mir bitte, dass das nur ein schlechter Scherz ist.“ flehte Nadine sie an. Sie wollte das nicht glauben. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Aber all ihre Hoffnungen wurden durch Tabeas und Svenjas Kopfschütteln zerstört. Es war wirklich wahr.

„Wir müssen sofort die Polizei rufen!“ stieß Lena G. aus.

„Schon erledigt.“ wehrte Svenja ab. „Tabea hat sie auf dem Weg hierher angerufen. Aber solange Sara nicht wieder wach ist und sagen kann was passiert ist können sie nichts machen. Ryan ist ein Kind, er kann da nicht viel machen.“ 

Wie aufs Stichwort fielen alle Blicke auf den Jungen in Amys Arm. Er war von den vielen Ereignissen am Tag erschöpft und müde auf den Armen seiner Mutter eingeschlafen. Unwissen von den Ereignissen die um ihn herum geschahen. 

„Leo...“ Kraftlos lehnte Lena an der Wand bei der Tür. Sie hatte alles gegeben um hier rauszukommen, dagegen geschlagen und getreten. Sie hatte sich mehrmals gegen die Tür geworfen und so laut geschrien wie sie konnte um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Es hatte alles nichts genützt und jetzt war es zu spät. Gut fünf bis zehn Minuten hallten die Schreie durch Lenas Ohren, bis sie ganz abrupt stoppten. Danach war wieder Totenstille. Bis auf Lena. Sie hatte weiter geschrien und geweint. Sie wollte Antworten, aber es blieb weiter ruhig. Irgendwann war sie kraftlos neben der Tür zusammengesackt. Sie wollte nicht an das glauben was in ihre Gedanken kam. Das konnte für sie einfach nicht das Ende sein, durfte es nicht. Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben, aber welchen anderen Schluss sollte sie denn daraus ziehen?

Auf einmal richtete sie sich auf. Sie verrenkte ihre Augen, ballte ihre Fäuste zusammen und zitterte vor Anspannung fast am ganzen Körper, als sie hasserfüllt zur Tür starrte. Sie wusste nicht was diese Typen von ihr wollten, es war ihr ehrlich gesagt auch egal, aber eins war ihr klar: Sie würde hier nicht ewig alleine sein, irgendwann würden sie kommen und dann war es ihre Chance. Sie würden für das was sie getan hatten büßen, das schwor sich Lena in diesem Moment. Egal was hier noch passierte, sie würden nicht einfach so davon kommen. 

Lena wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte, aber dann war es soweit. Sie hörte das Drehen eines Schlüssels, das eindeutige Zeichen dafür, dass jemand die Tür aufschloss. 

Lena spannte alles an und machte sich physisch wie psychisch bereit auf das was jetzt kommen würde. Auf das was tatsächlich geschah, hätte sie jedoch keiner vorbereiten können. 

Quietschend ging die Tür auf, Lena wollte sich sofort auf denjenigen stürzen der hereinkam, doch bevor sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance dazu bekam, wurde etwas großes und schweres auf sie geworfen und riss sie zu Boden. 

Auf der Stelle stieß es Lena von sich herunter. Als sie sich halb aufrichtete um zu sehen was da auf ihr gelandet war, fiel sie aus allen Wolken und konnte ihren Augen fast nicht glauben als sie erkannte, dass „es“ das genaue Gegenteil von „groß“ und „schwer“ war.

„Leo?“ fragte sie beinahe ungläubig.

„Lena!“ bevor sie großartig reagieren konnte stürzte sich Leonie auf sie. 

Sie war es wirklich, sie war hier, ihr kleiner, verrückter Blondschopf. So fest sie konnte drückte Lena sie an sich. Völlig egal wie es dazu kam, sie war einfach nur unendlich glücklich dass es ihr gut ging, zumindest den Umständen entsprechend.

„Ist das nicht süß?“ Auf der Stelle fuhren die beiden auseinander und starrten auf eine schwarz gekleidete Frau die süffisant grinste. Ihre glasklaren blauen Augen und der eiskalte Blick dazu ließ Lena einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Unwillkürlich positionierte sie sich etwas vor Leonie.

„Ach, wie nett. Die Prinzessin und ihr Ritter.“ grinste die Unbekannte, dann legte sie ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. „Wobei, wie eine richtige Prinzessin sieht sie im Moment ja nicht aus.“ 

Immer noch wach und aufmerksam warf Lena einen kurzen Blick nach hinten zu Leonie, blieb an ihrem Gesicht dann aber hängen.

„Was...woher...“ stotterte sie erst, bevor sie sich mit funkelnden Augen wieder ihrer vermeintlichen Entführerin zuwandte. „Du...“

Leonie starrte sie genauso wütend an, oder fast. Ihr rechtes Auge war halb zu. Ein gewaltiges Veilchen war gerade dabei sich zu bilden.

Die Frau zuckte unschuldig die Schultern. „Sie wollte dieses Souvenir unbedingt von mir. Ich dachte dass du sie bestimmt ganz fürchterlich vermisst und wollte nur so nett sein sie zu dir zu bringen. Aber sie hatte irgendwie keine Lust. Da musste ich sie zu ihrem Glück eben zwingen.“

„Du verdammtest Miststück!“ schrie Lena wütend und wollte sich auf die Frau stürzen, die hatte damit aber schon gerechnet und wich ihr mit einem Schritt zur Seite aus, anschließend trat sie ihr hart in den Magen.

Lena blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg als sie sich auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmte und ihren Bauch hielt. 

„Lena!“ Leonie war sofort an der Seite ihrer Freundin und stützte sie. 

„Mir geht’s gut.“ hustete Lena.

Die Frau kniete sich neben sie. Mit einer Hand packte sie Lena am Kinn und zwang sie so sie anzusehen. 

„Das waren keine netten Worte. Deine Eltern haben dir das wohl nicht richtig beigebracht.“ Sie drückte Lenas Kopf unwirsch zur Seite und wandte sich an Leonie. „Da siehst du mal. Selbst der tapferste Ritter ist ohne Rüstung nichts wert. Hättest du dir mal lieber einen anderen ausgesucht, meine liebe Prinzessin.“

Leonie sagte gar nichts dazu, funkelte die Unbekannte nur weiter böse an. Diese seufzte beinahe enttäuscht als sie wieder aufstand. Sie beobachtete Lena einen Augenblick, die immer noch hustend nach Luft schnappte. 

„Ihr hattet noch Glück dass nicht mein...Bruder hier war.“

Leonie fiel auf dass sie bei dem Wort „Bruder“ kurz stockte, darauf eingehen konnte sie nicht, dafür beschäftigten sie die nächsten Worte der Frau zu sehr: „Oder das ihr nicht an der Stelle eurer Freunde seid.“

„Was soll das heißen?“ Unsicher sah Leonie sie an.

„Das es euren Freunden bei weitem nicht so gut geht. Zu schade dass ihr keine Chance haben werdet zu ihrer Beerdigung zu gehen, oder sie zu eurer.“

Leonie sah sie geschockt an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. 

„Nein! Das ist gelogen!“ Lena blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Die Frau verdrehte die Augen. „Soll ich es euch etwa buchstabieren? Sie sind tot! Mein...Bruder ist nochmal zurück und hat den Job erledigt...Und nun liebe Prinzessin, tapferer Ritter, ruht euch etwas aus, ihr werdet eure Kraft noch brauchen, auch wenn es euch nichts bringen wird.“ Lachend verließ die Frau den Raum wieder und schloss hinter sich ab.

„Nein...nein...“ Leonie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Glaub ihr nicht Leo, das war bestimmt nur eine Lüge.“ wollte Lena beruhigen, ob sich selbst oder Leonie war ihr dabei nicht bewusst. Einen Moment sahen sich die Beiden mit traurigen und schmerzerfüllten Augen stumm an. 

„Leo, dein Auge...ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte Lena besorgt. Sofort musste sie wieder an die schmerzhaften Schreie denken.

„Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde dass es mir gut geht, aber es geht schon. Was ist mit dir? Ich hab Schreie gehört, ich hab gedacht...“

Verwirrt sah Lena sie an. „Die hab ich auch gehört, ich dachte die kamen von dir!“

Leonie sah sie an. „Nein...aber...wenn sie nicht von dir kamen...und von mir auch nicht...“

Lena beendete ihren Satz: „Von wem kamen sie dann?“

„Also unser Wiedersehen hatten wir uns irgendwie anders vorgestellt.“ seufzte Saskia. 

„Ich mir auch.“ meinte Ali mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Ali? You coming?“ rief Ashlyn ihrer Freundin zu.

Kurz nachdem Ryan eingeschlafen war hatte Amy beschlossen mit ihm zurück ins Hotel zu gehen. Nach kurzer Überlegung hatten auch die anderen US-Spielerinnen beschlossen mitzugehen. Sie wollten ihre deutschen Kolleginnen schon beistehen, aber sie fühlten sich doch etwas fehl am Platze, dazu war das Wartezimmer auch ohne sie schon total überfüllt.

„Ihr ruft sofort an wenn ihr was Neues hört, okay?“ fragte Ali, während sie ihre ehemaligen Teamkameradinnen zum Abschied umarmte. 

Sie kannte die verletzten oder vermissten Spielerinnen zwar persönlich nicht besonders gut, aber sie machte sich dennoch Sorgen. Zum einen weil sie gute Freundinnen von den Frankfurterinnen waren, vor allem von Svenja, zum anderen weil sie, laut Ashlyn, einfach ein viel zu großes Herz hatte und sich quasi um alles und jeden sorgte. 

„Natürlich.“ versicherte Mel ihr.

„Du solltest Amy vielleicht darauf vorbereiten dass sie Polizei Ryan Fragen stellen will.“ setzte Saskia vorsichtig an. „Wenn Sara sich nicht richtig erinnert, werden sie auf ihn zurückkommen, auch wenn er erst drei Jahre alt ist.“

Ali seufzte. „Ich weiß, das hat Alex vorhin auch schon gemeint. Naja, wir werden sehen.“ Sie umarmte sie noch ein letztes Mal bevor sie zu ihren Freundinnen ging und sie sich auf den Weg zum Hotel machten, nicht ohne ihren deutschen Freunden noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken. 

Saskia und die anderen Frankfurterinnen gingen ebenfalls wieder ins Wartezimmer zu ihren Freundinnen.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“ fragte Svenja die anderen.

Linda schüttelte schweigend den Kopf. Tabea sah ihre beste Freundin an. „So langsam hab ich ernsthafte Zweifel an deiner Vermutung, dass es ein gutes Zeichen ist wenn wir lange nichts hören.“ meinte sie niedergeschlagen. 

„Ich auch.“ seufzend ließ Svenja sich neben Tabea auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Im Wartezimmer kehrte wieder Stille ein. Niemand sagte ein Wort. Das einzige Geräusch war das kontinuierliche Ticken der Uhr. 

„Ich glaube ich sollte mal Lia anrufen.“ murmelte Tabea. „Wenn sie noch länger nichts von mir hört wird sie nur durchdrehen.“

„Sara Däbritz?“ Alle schreckten mehr oder weniger auf als sie die Stimme des Arztes hörten und standen auf. Als der Arzt sie der Reihe nach ansah, blieb sein Blick bei Tabea und Svenja hängen. Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte in seinen Augen Erkenntnis auf. Auch wenn vorher alles sehr schnell ging, schien er die Beiden als diejenigen wieder zu erkennen die mit Melanie und Sara hier angekommen waren. Deswegen wandte er sich auch direkt an sie.

„Frau Däbritz hat durch den Unfall einen milden Schock erlitten, sowie verschiedene Prellungen und Hämatome. Zusätzliche hat sie sich ihren Fuß gebrochen.“ erklärte er. „Die Verletzungen haben wir soweit behandelt und von dem Schock hat sie sich auch einigermaßen erholt. Wir würden sie trotzdem noch eine, vielleicht auch zwei Nächte hierbehalten zur Vorsicht.“

Die meisten der Frauen stießen einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, das war doch mal eine halbwegs positive Nachricht. 

„Können wir sie besuchen?“ fragte Almuth.

„Natürlich. Sie müssen nur bedenken dass sie einige Schmerzmittel und andere Medikamente in ihrem Körper hat. Sie könnte etwas verwirrt sein.“ wandte der Arzt ein.

„Was ist mit Melanie? Melanie Leupolz? Sie wurde zusammen mit Sara eingeliefert.“ fragte Dzsenifer vorsichtig.

„Zu ihr habe ich keine Informationen da ich nicht der behandelnde Arzt bin, tut mir Leid. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der zuständige Arzt Sie sofort benachrichtigen wird wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt.“

„Oh.“ Dzsenifer nickte niedergeschlagen, die anderen sahen nicht besser aus.

„Wenn Sie möchten kann ich Sie zu dem Zimmer von Frau Däbritz bringen? Am Anfang aber bitte nicht mehr als drei auf einmal.“

Die Frauen nahmen das Angebot selbstverständlich an und schnell war ausgemacht dass Tabea und Svenja zuerst gehen würden. Während sie also dem Arzt folgten, gingen die anderen zurück ins Wartezimmer und warteten auf Neuigkeiten über Melanie oder Lena und Leonie.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Stille erneut durchbrochen wurde. Diesmal jedoch nicht durch einen Arzt , sondern durch das Klingeln eines Handys.

„Ups.“grinste Mel verlegen als sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Handy kramte. Dadurch dass die meisten Krankenhäuser Handys nur auf der Intensivstation und ähnlichen Räumen nicht erlaubten und auch die Mitarbeiter die ständig am Wartezimmer vorbei liefen, nichts sagten, entschloss sie sich ran zugehen. Sie runzelte die Stirn ein wenig als sie sah, das der Anruf von ihrer ehemaligen Teamkameradin und Leonies Mitbewohnerin, Laura Feiersinger, war.

„Laura? Was...“

„Na endlich!“ wurde sie sofort unterbrochen. „Wenigstens eine von euch weiß was ein Handy ist und wie man es benutzt. Ist Leo bei dir in der Nähe? Ich hab versucht sie anzurufen, aber sie geht genauso wenig ran wie Lena. Wer weiß was die wieder treiben...“

„Laura? Es gibt da etwas was du wissen solltest...“

Leonies Hände zitterten, ihr ganzer Körper tat es. Ihr Kopf war an die Wand gelehnt, sie schloss die Augen, glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, wollte Aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

Ihre Entführer hatten sie in eine Falle gelockt, hatten alles von Anfang an geplant und sie waren ihnen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Sie konnten nur hoffen. Hoffen auf die Polizei, hoffen auf ein Wunder das nicht geschehen würde.

Lena und sie hatten ihre Antwort bekommen auf die Frage von wem die Schreie kamen. Nur wenige Minuten nachdem sie gegangen war, kam die Frau wieder herein, ein Mädchen hinter sich herziehend. Achtlos ließ sie sie in einer Ecke des Raumes fallen, als wäre sie nicht mehr als ein Sack.

„Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht dass ihr Besuch bekommt. Sie wird euch auch nicht stören.“ grinste die Frau boshaft. Danach sagte sie nichts mehr, sah sie nur an.

Leonie und Lena war sofort klar, dass das Mädchen nicht mehr lebte. Leonie konnte nicht aufhören auf ihren leblosen Körper zu starren. 

Sie konnte nicht älter sein als sechzehn, siebzehn Jahre. Ein Mädchen das Familie hatte, Freunde und das jetzt nie wieder auch nur ein Wort sagen würde, nur weil zwei Personen es so bestimmt hatten. 

„Sieh nicht hin.“ flüsterte Lena von ihrer Seite. „Sieh mich an.“ befahl sie und legte einen Arm um Leonie. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an ihrer Seite und spürte wie Lena sie fester an sich drückte, der Schock in ihren Gliedern, wo waren sie hier nur hineingeraten? Immer noch zitterte sie, ihr war kalt, ihr war so furchtbar kalt.

„Du kommst hier raus, das verspreche ich dir.“ flüsterte Lena weiter. Leonie fiel durchaus auf das sie sich selbst dabei ausließ, doch sie bekam keine Chance mehr darauf zu reagieren, sie schaffte es noch nicht einmal den Mund zu öffnen.

Lena biss sich auf die Unterlippe, drückte Leonies Hand und sah sie an. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken dann stand sie auf. Leonie wollte sie wieder zu sich nach unten ziehen, doch sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

„Lass sie gehen.“ forderte Lena die Frau auf. „Bitte lass sie gehen,“

„Was fällt dir ein?“

„Sie hat dir, euch, nichts getan. Ihr könnt mit mir machen was ihr wollt, aber bitte, lasst Leonie gehen.“

„Vergiss es, Lotzen!“ Die Frau zog auf einmal ein Messer aus ihrer Tasche und hielt es Lena an den Hals. „Setzten.“ forderte sie Lena auf, doch die schien sie gar nicht zu hören.

„Lena.“ flehte Leonie. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie dort sah, wieso spielte Lena nur mit ihrem Leben?

Sie fing an zu bereuen. Sie fing an so viel zu bereuen. Fehler, die sie begangen hatte, Worte die sie nicht hätte sagen sollen, Chancen sie sie verpasst hatte.

Lenas und ihre Geschichte konnte hier nicht zu Ende sein.

Lena wurde unterdessen von der Frau zurück auf den Boden gestoßen, anschließend verließ sie edn Raum wieder.

Leonie hatte die Beine an sich ran gezogen und den Kopf auf die Knie sinken lassen. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst. Jetzt erst wurde ihr bewusst was es wirklich hieß Angst zu haben. 

Eigentlich behauptete jeder regelmäßig Angst zu haben. Man hat Angst vor Achterbahnfahrten, die Prüfung zu verhauen, wenn man alleine ist und ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hört. Sie hatte letztes Jahr, nach dem schweren Foul, große Angst gehabt wieder Fußball zu spielen, Lena hatte Angst dass ihr Meniskus nicht richtig verheilen würde. 

Doch all das war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen was sie in dem Moment gerade verspürte. Es schien ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen, ihr Hals brannte aus unerklärlichen Gründen, ihr Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sie hörte ihren Herzschlag der immer lauter wurde. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt, ihre Beine waren eingeschlafen aber sie hatte sich an das Taube Gefühl bereits gewöhnt. Alles schien plötzlich zu verschwimmen, ihr Kopf begann wieder zu schmerzen und sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen.

Im Gegensatz zu Leonie verspürte Lena keine Angst, sondern eher Hilflosigkeit. Sie wollte etwas tun, irgendwas, sie sollte sie hier, koste was es wolle, herausbringen. Panik überfiel sie als sie daran dachte was alles passieren könnte.

Vor wenigen Stunden war ihr größtes Problem gewesen das richtige Geschenk für Leonie zu finden, jetzt wusste sie nicht einmal ob sie hier lebend rauskommen würden.

Leonie drehte siech zu ihr, ihr trauriger und ängstlicher Blick schien sie zu durchbohren. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Lena aus und sah sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln an.

„Lena? Mir geht es gar nicht gut...“ flüsterte sie leise bevor sie ihren Kopf kraftlos gegen Lenas Schulter fallen ließ.

Lenas Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als sie Leonie sanft durchs Haar strich. Was sollte sie nur tun, was konnte sie tun?

Leise betraten Tabea und Svenja das Krankenzimmer. Es war ein kleines Einzelzimmer, worüber sie ganz froh waren. Am Ende hätte Sara noch einen Mitbewohner bekommen der alle Informationen an irgendeine Klatschpresse verkauft. Mit einem Einzelzimmer starb diese Möglichkeit zum Glück direkt aus. Als sie auf das Bett sahen auf dem Sara lag, mussten sie feststellen dass diese ihre Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Ich glaube sie schläft.“ flüsterte Tabea ihrer Freundin zu.Svenja nickte genau in dem Moment als Sara ihre Augen weit aufriss und die beiden breit angrinste.

„Sveni, Tabbsi!“ quietschte sie vergnügt.

Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen sich an, das konnte ja was werden.

„Wie geht es dir Sara?“ fragte Svenja langsam als sie näher an das Bett herantraten.

„Mir geht’s superduperokeydockeyokay!“ antwortete Sara fröhlich. Dann riss sie ihre Augen beinahe comicartig weit auf. „Bewegt euch nicht.“ flüsterte sie fast ängstlich.

„Warum?“ wollte Tabea unsicher wissen. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

„Hinter euch steht ein rosa Elefant mit gelben Punkten.“

Einen Moment sagte keiner ein Wort und die Drei starrten sich nur stumm an, bis Sara plötzlich in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Hast du uns verarscht?“ fragte Svenja ungläubig, aber mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Sara grinste sie unschuldig an. „Ihr hättet mal eure Gesichter sehen sollen.“

Tabea lachte. „Sara, ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast offensichtlich viel von uns gelernt.“ Insgeheim war sie froh dass Sara durch die Schmerzmittel nicht wirklich so durchgeknallt war wie sie getan hatte. Damit konnte sie nun wirklich nicht umgehen.

„Sara, jetzt mal im Ernst. Wie geht es dir wirklich?“ fragte Svenja besorgt.

Saras Grinsen wurde zu einer leichten Grimasse. „Es geht. Ich hab zwar keine Schmerzen durch die ganzen Medikamente, bin aber trotzdem etwas neben der Spur. Wenn auch nicht ganz so arg wie ich es euch vorgespielt habe.“

„Das ist gut.“ meinte Svenja. „Also, das es dir ganz gut geht. Jag uns nur nicht nochmal so einen Schrecken ein. Ich hab schon gedacht du bist verrückt geworden!“

„Sind wir das nicht alle ein bisschen?“ philosophierte Sara. Tabea und Svenja schmunzelten. Irgendwie hatte sie ja schon Recht. 

Tabea zögerte einen Moment, dann stellte sie Sara die Frage die ihr auf der Zunge brannte: „An was kannst du dich erinnern?“

Sofort war aus Saras Gesicht jeglicher Schalk gewichen und sie wurde ernst. „Bedauerlicherweise an alles.“ sagte sie fast grimmig, man konnte aber auch Angst und Trauer ihrer Stimme entnehmen.

„Leonie und Lena?“ Obwohl Tabea und Svenja die Antwort kannten, wollten sie auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Wurden vor meinen Augen entführt. Ich konnte ihnen nicht mehr helfen...ich war zu spät.“ meinte Sara fast bitter.

„Hey, das war nicht deine Schuld, okay? Du konntest nichts dafür.“ sagte Tabea sofort und legte eine Hand auf Saras Schulter. 

„Jaja...wie geht es Ryan und...und Melly?“ fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ryan geht es gut. Er ist sogar wieder mit seiner Mutter vereint.“ fing Svenja an.

„Wir wissen noch nicht wie es Melly geht. Das letzte was wir wissen ist, dass sie in den OP gefahren wurde, da war sie noch am Leben. Wir haben seitdem nichts Neues gehört.“ erzählte Tabea weiter.

„Aha.“ mehr war aus Sara nicht rauszukriegen. Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür und zwei Polizisten betraten das Zimmer.

„Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Georg Schimanski und das ist meine Partnerin Karin Schulte, wir sind von der Kriminalpolizei. Wir hätten ein paar Fragen in Bezug auf den Unfall und die Entführung ihrer Freundinnen.“

Als Lena aufwachte schien durch das Fenster wieder helles Sonnenlicht. Leonie war vor ein paar Stunden erschöpft an ihrer Schulter eingeschlafen. Zumindest hoffte Lena das sie nur eingeschlafen war und nicht bewusstlos wurde. 

Auch wenn sie nicht mehr blutete, ihre Kopfverletzung vom Unfall war immer noch da, nicht zu vergessen dass es ihr davor schon nicht besonders gut ging. Lena fragte sich so langsam was sie und Leonie in ihrem Leben falsch gemacht hatten, damit ihnen immer wieder so etwas passierte.

Was ihr aber am meisten Sorgen machte, war die Tatsache dass Leonie zugab dass es ihr nicht gut ging bzw. geht.

Kurz nachdem Leonie eingeschlafen war wurde es in dem Zimmer immer dunkler, irgendwann war gar nichts mehr zu sehen. Der einzige Vorteil daran war, dass Lena nun den Körper des Mädchens nicht mehr sehen konnte. Der Nachteil war aber auch, dass sie Leonie nun nicht mehr sehen konnte. Normalerweise reichte ihr es wenn sie Leonie ins Gesicht sah und sie wusste sofort ob etwas nicht stimmte. Jetzt konnte sie nur auf ihre Atmung achten und das war nicht gerade hilfreich. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch Lena einschlief. 

Jetzt wurde der Raum wieder heller, wenn auch nicht viel. Davon wusste Lena, dass sie schon mindestens einen Tag hier waren. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was ihre Teamkameraden, ihre Freundinnen, dachten. Sie und Leonie waren verschwunden und die anderen nicht mehr am Leben, wenn das was die Frau ihnen erzählt hatte, stimmte. 

Lena wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Leonie plötzlich anfing heftig zu husten und sich ruckartig aufsetzte. 

Leonie war in der Nacht irgendwann in Lenas Schoß gelandet und hatte es so geringfügig bequemer als ihre Freundin, die nur auf dem Boden saß. Ihr Rücken ließ Lena das auch deutlich spüren als sie Leonie versuchte zu helfen, indem sie ihr leicht auf den Rücken klopfte. Leonie beruhigte sich kurze Zeit später wieder und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die Wand während sie schwer atmete.

Lena sah sie besorgt an. „Wie geht’s dir?...Und lüg mich ja nicht an!“ fügte sie noch hinzu als Leonie den Mund sofort aufmachte. 

Sie wusste nicht ob es sie ärgern oder belustigen sollte als sie sah dass diese ihn danach wieder schloss und auf den Boden starrte. Sie kannte sie eben doch. Als Leonie Lena in die Augen sah, bemerkte diese erst wie glasig ihre Augen waren und wie blass sie wirklich war. Ihre Hautfarbe war nicht mehr normal, sie war nicht mal wirklich weiß bzw. blass, für Lena war es mehr grau und das sah schon mehr als ungesund aus. 

„Mir geht’s furchtbar.“ brachte Leonie leise hervor. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, aber Lena wartete geduldig. Sie nahm Leonies hand in ihre eigene und drückte sie leicht.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich so an als würde er explodieren, mir ist schwindlig, mein ganzer Körper tut weh, alles...ich krieg schlecht Luft und mir ist kalt, Lena. Mir ist so furchtbar kalt.“ Leonie wimmerte die Worte fast während sie Lena mit ihren blauen Augen ansah und dabei kleiner und zerbrechlicher wirkte wie noch nie. 

Lena zerbrach es dabei fast das Herz. Sie erkannte ihre Freundin fast nicht wieder. Leonie wirkte trotz ihrer Größe immer so stark, auf dem Spielfeld sowieso und auch außerhalb war sie schwer kleinzukriegen und hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Jetzt war es das genaue Gegenteil.

Lena wusste dass jetzt sie an der Reihe war. Leonie hat ihr immer beigestanden, egal wann. Ob bei ihrem Kreuzbandriss, ihrer Knieverletzung, dem Streit mit ihren Eltern nach ihrem Outing oder sonst wann. Leonie war immer für sie da gewesen und hatte versucht sie aufzumuntern. Jetzt war sie dran. Jetzt musste sie für Leonie stark sein und bei ihr sein, egal was passierte. 

Trotz Lenas Jacke zitterte Leonie am ganzen Körper. Instinktiv zog Lena die Ältere nah an sich und schloss ihre Arme um sie, um sie zu wärmen.

„Du bist warm.“ bemerkte Lena als sie Leonie im Arm hielt.

„Mir ist kalt.“

„Du hast Fieber. Du brauchst einen Arzt.“ stellte Lena fest.

„Du auch...wie geht’s deinem Bauch?“

„Schon mal besser. Aber nichts was mich stören würde.“

Lena sah zu Leonie hinunter. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und einige Schweißperlen auf der Stirn während die relativ unregelmäßig atmete. 

„Wie kann ich dir helfen? Was soll ich tun?“ fragte Lena gleichzeitig besorgt und verzweifelt.

„Mach nichts Dummes. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“ murmelte Leonie zurück.

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt dass du mich nicht so leicht los wirst.“

Leonie entging nicht das Lena nicht wirklich auf ihr Gesagtes einging, bevor sie jedoch darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich erneut die Tür und sie sahen auf als zwei gestalten eintraten.

Die eine Person war die Frau, die sie nun schon mehrmals gesehen hatten, die andere ein ihnen unbekannter Mann.

Leonie erinnerte sich daran, dass die Frau von einem Bruder gesprochen hatte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher dass er das war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, sah die Frau wie eine Bohnenstange aus und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ auf nichts gutes hoffen. Einen Augenblick herrschte im Raum Totenstille als sie sich alle stumm ansahen. Die Frau grinste.

„Siehst du? Ich hab doch gesagt dass es eine gute Idee ist beide mitzunehmen, so wird es ihnen noch mehr weh tun. Sie zittern ja jetzt schon vor Angst und wir haben noch nicht mal was gemacht...“

„Halt die Klappe“ Wir machen das hier nicht zum Spaß!“ herrschte der Mann sie unwirsch an. Auf einmal grinste er böse. „Wobei, Spaß kann auch nicht schaden. Die Kleine sieht jedenfalls nicht schlecht aus. Vielleicht schnapp ich sie mir nachher mal...“

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?“ meinte die Frau halb interessiert. „Zwischen den Beiden läuft was, du fällst also definitiv nicht in ihren Bereich.“

„Ist doch egal.“ grinste der Mann nur.

Leonie krallte sich daraufhin nur noch fester an Lena fest und auch diese wurde bleich. Wenn sie die Täter richtig verstanden hatte, brauchten sie wirklich nur eine von ihnen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was das für die andere zu bedeuten hatte. Jetzt bekam auch sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Ein Blick auf das Mädchen zeigte ihr wozu die Beiden im Stande waren. Sie durfte nicht zulassen das der Typ Leonie in seine Drecksfinger bekam. 

Lena versuchte ihre Angst durch Wut zu verbergen. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von Leonie und lehnte sie wieder gegen die Wand, bevor sie aufstand und sich schützend vor ihr positionierte.

„Bleib hier.“ flehte Leonie sie schwach an. 

„Du solltest besser auf deine kleine Freundin hören. Es könnte sonst böse für dich enden.“ meinte der Mann.

„Keine Chance! Ich werde nicht zulassen dass ihr Leo was tut!“ rief Lena wütend.

Die beiden Entführer lachten nur spöttisch. „Und wer soll uns aufhalten? Du vielleicht? Was sagt dir überhaupt das wir an deiner blonden Freundin interessiert sind und nicht etwa an dir?“

„Was wollen sie von uns?“ fragte Lena mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen.

Mit einem Mal war jeglicher Spott und jegliche Ruhe aus den Gesichtern ihrer Entführer verschwunden. Stattdessen war nur noch Zorn zu sehen. Zorn und ein Hauch von Schmerz.

„Rache.“ sagte er knapp

Lena sah sie nur verwirrt an und auch Leonie sah nicht viel schlauer aus.

„Wofür?“ fragte Lena schließlich. Im Prinzip war es ihr egal aus welchem Grund sie hier waren, es zählte nur wie sie hier wieder rauskamen, aber vielleicht konnte ihr die Antwort drauf helfen.

Auf einmal machte die Frau drohend einen Schritt vorwärts und richtete ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Leonie.

„Unser kleiner Bruder ist tot und das nur wegen dir!“ fauchte sie.

Lena starrte sie sprachlos an. Wie zum Teufel kamen diese Spinner auf die Idee das Leonie irgendwem was zu Leide tun könnte, ganz zu schweigen von einem, augenscheinlichen, Kind!

„Ich hab niemandem was getan.“ sagte Leonie stockend.

Die Frau wollte auf sie losgehen, wurde aber von ihrem Bruder aufgehalten. „Beruhige dich. Du hast noch genug Zeit ihr die selben Schmerzen zuzufügen wie sie uns.“ zischte er. „Und da wir auch noch ihre Freundin haben, schreien sie beide bestimmt noch viel schöner als...“ fuhr er grinsend fort und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das leblose Mädchen. Anschließend wandte er sich wieder Leonie zu.

„Du hast Noah auf dem Gewissen, genauso wie sie,“ dabei zeigte er auf das Mädchen „ob es dir gefällt oder nicht. Ihr seid für seinen Tod verantwortlich!“

„Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sie dafür schon bezahlt hat, du nicht.“ fuhr die Frau fort.

„Ich hab nichts getan.“ wiederholte Leonie leise. Lena wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, spannte aber allmählich alles an, während sie weiter vor Leonie stand. 

„Noah hat dich vergöttert.“ erzählte die Frau verachtend. „Keine Ahnung warum, aber er tat es. Jeder der auch nur ein falsches oder böses Wort über dich gesagt hat wurde von ihm halb gelyncht und mit Verachtung bestraft. Sein größter Traum war es dich einmal persönlich zu treffen und er wurde wahr. Noah hat einen Wettbewerb gewonnen und hätte mit dir beim Spiel gegen Ghana einlaufen dürfen. Er hat Wochenlang von nichts anderem gesprochen, er war so aufgeregt...“

„Auf dem Weg zum Stadion hat die Schlampe da drüben ihn überfahren nur weil sie mir ihrem Handy beschäftigt war. Noah war sofort tot.“ fuhr der Mann fort.

Lena erinnerte sich daran. Kurz vor Spielbeginn war Leonies Einlaufkind noch immer nicht aufgetaucht, sie hatten kurzfristig einen Ersatz aus den Zuschauern besorgen müssen. Erst im Anschluss hatten sie erfahren das der Junge auf dem Weg verunglückt war.

„Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn! Auf was für Drogen seid ihr eigentlich?! Leo kann...“ Lena wurde unterbrochen als die Frau ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste und sie ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte.

„Er war noch ein Kind!“ schrie sie wütend. "Und ohne sie wäre es nie soweit gekommen! Dann hätten wir unseren Bruder nicht beerdigen müssen! Unser Vater wäre kein verdammter Säufer geworden und unsere Mutter hätte keinen Selbstmord begangen weil sie es nicht länger ertragen konnte! Und das alles während sie ihre bescheuerte Goldmedaille gefeiert hat, während unsere Familie zerstört wurde! Ohne die „ach so großartige“ Leonie Maier wäre der Unfall nie passiert!“

„Die Schlampe die ihn überfahren hat, hat schon dafür bezahlt.“ meinte der Mann. „Jetzt ist sie an der Reihe. Sie trägt die Hauptschuld. Ohne sie wäre Noah nie zum Stadion gefahren.“

„Nur über meine Leiche kommt ihr an Leo ran!“ zischte Lena wütend. 

„Weißt du was Menschen den größten Schmerz zubereitet? Wenn sie dabei zusehen müssen wie die die sie lieben Schmerzen haben und sie wissen das es ihre Schuld ist.“ sinnierte der Mann. 

Die Frau grinste leicht. „Wobei, wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, hält sie auch ohne unsere Hilfe nicht mehr lange durch.“

Lena wirbelte herum. Sie bekam gar nicht mit wie ihre Entführer wieder den Raum verließen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auch Leonie gereichtet, die mit halb offenen Augen keuchend auf dem Boden lag...


	6. Mut/Hoffnunf

WARNUNG: Das Kapitel enthält den ein oder anderen Kraftausdruck und Gewaltbeschreibungen.

Und noch was, eigentlich hasse ich es zu spoilern, da es sich aber echte Menschen handelt werde ich es dennoch tun: Gegen Ende vom Kapitel gibt es eine mehr oder wenige kleine oder große Andeutung auf eine Vergewaltigung, aber es ist und bleibt auch nur das, eine Andeutung. ES PASSIERT NICHT! Auch wenn es vielleicht den Anschein danach hat.

Viel Spaß!

____________________________________________________________________________

Achtzehn Stunden waren vergangen. Achtzehn Stunden seit dem Unfall und der Entführung von Leonie und Lena. Achtzehn Stunden seitdem ihre Freundinnen das letzte Mal von ihnen gehört hatten und jetzt nicht einmal wussten ob sie noch am Leben waren. 

Fünfzehn Stunden seitdem Saras Arzt mit ihnen über ihren Zustand gesprochen hatte, aber keine Informationen zu Melanie hatte. Es gab noch immer keine Neuigkeiten über sie. 

Vierzehn Stunden seit die Polizei hier gewesen war um mit Sara über die Entführung zu sprechen. 

Acht Stunden seit Almuth und Babett mit einem Großteil der Spielerinnen zurück zum Hotel gefahren sind, nachdem das Wartezimmer immer voller wurde. Im Moment waren noch Tabea, Svenja, Dzsenifer, Saskia, Anja, Mel, Simone, Nadine und Jennifer da.

Sechs Stunden seit Natze, Lira und Celia angerufen hatten um ihnen beizustehen. Almuth hatte sie informiert. 

Fünf Stunden seit Lia aufgetaucht war. Nachdem Tabea sie angerufen hatte, war sie sofort gekommen.

Vier Stunden seit auch Steffi und Silvia sich gemeldet hatten.

Zwei Stunden seit auch Leonies ehemalige Mitbewohnerin Laura gekommen war, die nach ihrem Gespräch mit Mel alles stehen und liegen hat lassen und sofort gekommen ist. 

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben dass sie an uns vorbei gefahren sind.“ murmelte Tabea leise. Durch die Stille im Warteraum hatten sie alle gehört. 

Lia, die neben ihr saß, legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin und drückte sie an sich. „Macht euch keine Vorwürfe. Ihr hattet keine Ahnung.“ versuchte sie sie aufzumuntern.

Tabea seufzte nur. Svenja reagiere gar nicht. Sie hatte immer noch das Gespräch mit den Polizisten im Kopf.

„An was können Sie sich erinnern? Was ist nach dem Unfall passiert?“ fragte Karin Schulte sanft. Sara überlegte einen Moment bevor sie antwortete: „Ich hab durch den Rückspiegel gesehen wie ein Mann Lena betäubt und aus dem Auto gezogen hat. Sie wollte Leonie helfen, die kurz vorher von einer Frau auch betäubt und raus gezogen wurde. Beide waren maskiert, ich konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen.“

„Woher wissen Sie dass es ein Mann und eine Frau waren, wenn sie maskiert waren?“ wollte Schimanski wissen.

„Das war am Körperbau offensichtlich.“ meinte Sara.

„Was ist dann passiert?“ fragte Schulte weiter.

„Ich wollte ihnen helfen, aber durch meinen Knöchel war ich zu langsam.“ erzählte Sara unter Tränen. „Ich hab nur noch gesehen wie sie im Laderaum von einem Sprinter gepackt wurden und weggefahren sind.“

„Was ist mit dem Kennzeichen!?“ Schimanski wurde langsam ungeduldig. Schulte boxte ihn unsanft gegen die Schulter. 

„Wie sah der Wagen aus?“ fragte sie sanft. 

Sara schluckte. „Das Kennzeichen hab ich nicht gesehen...er war schwarz und hatte...“

„...ringsrum einen weißen Streifen.“ beendete Svenja den Satz. 

Sara sah sie verwirrt an. „Woher weißt du das?“

Tabea ließ sich ungläubig in den nächsten Sitz fallen, Svenja massierte sich die Schläfe. 'Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.' dachte sie. 

Die Polizisten tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor sie sich an Svenja und Tabea wandten. „Und Sie sind?“

„Svenja Huth.“ „Tabea Kemme.“

„Woher wissen Sie welche Farbe das Auto hatte?“ fragte Schimanski.

„Weil wir ihn gesehen haben. Er wäre beinahe in uns rein gefahren.“ erklärte Tabea. Auf die fragenden Blicker der Polizisten fuhr Svenja fort: „Wir waren zusammen mit Sara und den anderen unterwegs, wurden aber etwas aufgehalten. Auf dem Weg zum Hotel wäre der Sprinter fast in uns rein gefahren. Im letzten Moment konnten wir ausweichen.“

„Wir hatten uns überlegt ihn anzuzeigen, sind dann aber auf Sara, Melly und Ryan gestoßen und haben es wieder vergessen.“ erzählte Tabea weiter.

„Wir haben nicht alles gesehen, aber die Hälfte von dem Kennzeichen haben wir aufgeschrieben.“ sagte Svenja und reichte Schulte einen Zettel. 

„Das ist sehr gut. Wir werden es sofort überprüfen und melden uns sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt.“

„Denkt ihr sie sind...“ durchbrach Laura die Stille. Nadine ließ sie den Satz gar nicht erst beenden, unwirsch unterbrach sie sie: „Nein! Sie leben!“

Laura sah sie an. „Woher willst du das wissen?“

Nadine war die Hände in die Luft. „Ich weiß es einfach, okay?!“

„Du hoffst es...“ widersprach ihr Laura.

„Und wenn schon!“ schrie Nadine schon fast. „Leo und Lena, sie sind nicht...sie können einfach nicht...“ Nadine brach ab. Sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Wenn sie es tat würde es nur zu realistisch werden, zu wahr, und daran konnte und wollte sie nicht glauben. Traurig sah sie die anderen an. 

„Wenn wir nicht mal mehr die Hoffnung haben, was haben wir dann?“ Nadine konnte nicht mehr. Sie hatte schon so viel verloren in ihrem Leben, zuletzt erst ihre Karriere im Fußball. Sie konnte Leonie nicht auch noch verlieren.

Keine wusste so genau was sie sagen sollte. Viele dachten dasselbe wie Laura, sie hatten sich nur nicht getraut es laut auszusprechen.

„Wir haben uns, Kessi.“ sagte Saskia auf einmal. Sie stand auf und legte Nadine eine Hand auf die Schulter. Nacheinander sah sie alle an. „Wir haben uns.“ wiederholte sie fest. „Egal was passiert. Ob mit Lena und Leonie oder mit Melanie, wir haben uns. Wir sind und werden füreinander da sein und das kann uns keiner nehmen. Wir halten zusammen.“

Aufmunternd sah sie Nadine und ihre anderen Freundinnen an. Sie wusste dass es nicht viel war, aber es war etwas. Sie konnten nicht viel tun um ihren Freundinnen zu helfen, aber sie konnten für sie und einander da sein.

„Familie von Melanie Leupolz?“

Saskia und die anderen wandten sich an den Arzt der soeben hereingekommen war. „Ja?“

Der Arzt sah sie kurz nacheinander alle an. „Wer gehört zur Familie von Melanie Leupolz?“

Saskia wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie konnten nicht zugeben dass keine von ihnen mit Melanie verwandt war. Sie sah dem Arzt an, dass er die Informationen über seine Patientin nicht so einfach weitergeben würde, wie der von Sara. Sie hatten Melanies Familie, und die von Leonie und Lena, zwar informiert, aber es würde noch etwas dauern bis sie hier waren und solange wollte keine von ihnen warten. Sie mussten aber nicht lange weiter überlegen, ihr wurde die Entscheidung bereits angenommen. 

„Ich bin ihre Schwester.“ Alle sahen zu Jennifer, von der die Worte kamen. Ausgerechnet sie, die nie, oder zumindest fast nie, etwas sprach, kam ihnen jetzt zu Hilfe.

„Ihr Name?“ fragte der Arzt.

„Jennifer Cramer.“ antwortete sie ohne nachzudenken. 

Der Arzt hob die Augenbrauen. „Wie kommt es das Sie und ihre...Schwester verschiedene Namen haben?“

Jennifer brauchte nicht lange um eine Ausrede zu finden: „Unsere Eltern haben sich getrennt, aber das ist doch jetzt egal!“ meinte sie. „Wie geht es Melanie?“

Der Arzt sah sie an. „Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass es nicht gut um ihre Schwester steht.“

Halb aneinander gelehnt saßen Leonie und Lena in ihrem Gefängnis nebeneinander an der Wand. Nachdem Lena ihrer Freundin etwas Wasser und ein paar Stücke Brot gegeben hatte ging es ihr geringfügig besser. Sie hatten es von der Frau bekommen die gemeint wäre es wäre lustiger ihnen selbst Schmerzen zuzufügen als dabei zuzusehen. So hatten sie beide wieder etwas Kraft bekommen, wenn auch nicht viel.

Leonie ging es nicht wirklich besser, aber auch nicht wirklich schlechter. Ihr Gesicht hatte keine Farbe angenommen, das Fieber und die Kopfverletzung vom Unfall kamen noch hinzu. Sie sah allgemein so aus, als würde sie jeden Moment wieder bewusstlos werden. Lena wusste nicht was sie hatte, sie wusste nur dass sie sie hier so schnell wie möglich hier raus und zu einem Arzt oder noch besser gleich ins Krankenhaus bringen musste.

„So schön wie der Tag und unser Treffen gestern angefangen hatte, hätte ich nie gedacht dass es so endet.“ meinte Leonie leise.

Lena nickte leicht. „Und wenn ich daran denke dass unsere größten Probleme unsere Privatsphäre waren oder dass ich das perfekte Stück finde...Im Vergleich zu jetzt ist das total lächerlich...“

„Was für ein passendes Stück?“ murmelte Leonie fragend.

Lena dachte kurz nach, dann bekam sie einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie setzte sich ein Stück nach vorne, so dass sie Leonie direkt ansehen konnte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es dir noch gar nicht sagen, aber egal. Du weißt doch dass ich gestern mit,“ Lena stockte kurz „mit Melly und Sara los bin um was zu erledigen, oder?“

„Ja?“

„Ich hab ihre Hilfe gebraucht für das hier...“ Lena atmete tief ein uns aus bevor sie aus ihrer Hosentasche ein kleines Schmuckkästchen holte. Im Nachhinein war sie jetzt doch froh es dort verstaut zu haben. Leonie sah sie leicht überrascht an, sagte aber nicht. Lena grinste leicht. 

„Ich weiß was du gerade wahrscheinlich denkst was das ist, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen: Mit Hochzeiten kann man mich immer noch jagen.“

Leonie lachte kurz, sie wäre andernfalls auch extrem irritiert gewesen. 

„Leo...“ fing Lena an. „Leonie, du bist mir unglaublich wichtig. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr. Du bist die erste Person in meinem Leben die mich bei allem unterstützt, egal bei was und mich so liebt wie ich auf meine verdreht Art und Weise eben bin. Bei meinen Verletzungen bist du immer für mich da gewesen und auch nach der Sache mit meinen Eltern warst du die Erste die mir wieder Mut gemacht hat. Ich will immer für dich da sein, egal was auch passiert, so wie du es für mich getan hast. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde, ich will es nie herausfinden und ich bin einfach nur unendlich glücklich dich in meinem Leben gefunden zu haben. Du wirst immer in meinem Leben sein, in meinem Herzen. Ich liebe dich.“ Lena legte all ihre Gefühle in ihre Worte. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass Leonie merkte wie viel sie ihr bedeutete und wie sehr sie ihr am Herzen lag. Dann gab sie ihr die kleine Schachtel.

Leonie hatte leichte Tränen in den Augen als sie die Schachtel entgegen nahm. Bei Lena war es äußerst selten dass sie anderen gegenüber so offen mit ihren Gefühlen war, auch bei ihr war es nicht anders. Dass sie ihr so sehr vertraute und sie liebte, dass sie ihr das ales offenbarte, machte sie unendlich glücklich.

Als Leonie die Schachtel öffnete, sah sie den wunderschönen Anhänger mit Kette, den Lena zuvor für sie ausgesucht hatte. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn heraus und sah ihn sich genau an. Es war als hätte sie einen Kloß im Hals, sie hatte aber auch so keine Ahnung was sie Lena sagen sollte, dazu war sie viel zu sehr überwältigt. 

„Öffne sie.“ sagte Lena zu ihr. Leicht misstrauisch sah Leonie ihre Freundin an, bevor sie das Herz-Medaillon öffnete. 

Trotz ihrer leicht aussichtslosen Situation flogen die Schmetterlinge in Leonies Magen nur so umher bei dem was sie im Inneren des Medaillons sah. 

Auf der einen Seite des Medaillons war ein kleines Bild von ihr und Lena. Genaugenommen war es sogar ihr Lieblingsbild von ihnen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Lena etwas eingraviert: „Ich liebe dich“ stand dort geschrieben.

„Danke Lena.“ flüsterte Leonie. „Es ist wunderschön.“

„Ich geb dir dass jetzt schon, weil ich nicht weiß ob ich...“ fing Lena vorsichtig an, aber Leonie unterbrach sie sofort: „Lena hör auf! WIR kommen hier auf jeden Fall raus!“ sagte sie langsam. Auch wenn es nur ein paar wenige Wort waren, strengte es sie unheimlich an. Ihre Augen hielt sie geschlossen. Jedes Mal wenn sie sie öffnete verschwamm ihr Blickfeld. 

„DU kommst hier raus, das verspreche ich dir.“ versicherte Lena und legte Leonie die Kette um den Hals. „Hör zu, wenn du die Chance bekommst zu fliehen, dann will ich dass du sie nutzt, okay?“

„Wenn du springst, spring ich auch Jack.“

Lena lächelte sie leicht an, auch wenn es mehr wie eine Grimasse rauskam. „Hey, das mit den schlechten Zitaten ist doch eigentlich mein Ding.“

„Lena, versprich mir das du nichts Dummes machst:“

„Leo...“

„Lena, bitte, versprich es mir!“ Leonie klang verzweifelt. Sie war sich sicher dass Lena alles tun würde um sie hier herauszubekommen und genau das machte ihr Angst. 

„Okay, ich versprech es.“ Insgeheim schwor sich Lena dennoch alles notwendige zu tun um Leonie zu retten, koste es was es wolle, aber das brauchte Leonie nicht zu wissen.

Diese setzte sich ruckartig wieder auf, als ein weiterer, heftiger Hustenkrampf sie überfiel, bei dem Lena wieder nur hilflos zusehen konnte.

„Zuerst einmal die gute Nachricht: Frau Leupolz hat den Unfall und die notwendige Operation überlebt.“ Ein kollektives Ausatmen war zu hören. „Wir wissen allerdings noch nicht ob und welche Schäden zurückbleiben.“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“ fragte Anja misstrauisch.

„Frau Leupolz hat sich bei dem Unfall schwer verletzt und viel Blut verloren. Für eine Weile sah es nicht so aus als würde sie überleben und, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, sind die nächsten Stunden immer noch kritisch, wir haben sie während der OP ein paar mal verloren. Darum laufen gegenwärtig noch Untersuchungen ob das, oder der Unfall bei ihr bleibende Schäden hinterlassen hat.“ antwortete der Arzt. 

„Sie meinen wie einen Hirnschaden?“ wollte Almuth wissen.

„Auch.“ meinte der Arzt. „Darum machen wir uns aber eher weniger Sorgen da sie bei dem Unfall keine Kopfverletzungen davon getragen hat. Natürlich können wir es durch den hohen Blutverlust und den Sauerstoffmangel nicht völlig ausschließen, aber wirkliche Sorgen bereiten uns momentan eher die Verletzungen an ihrem Rücken und den Beinen. Wir wissen es noch nicht sicher, können eine eventuelle Querschnittslähmung aber auch nicht völlig ausschließen. Das ist im Moment alles was ich Ihnen sagen kann. Ich lasse es Sie wissen sobald Sie Frau Leupolz besuchen können.“ sagte der Arzt und ging weiter.

„Querschnittsgelähmt?“ Simone war fassungslos.

„Das wird Melly fertig machen. Sie wird völlig am Ende sein.“ sagte Dzsenifer.

Tabea verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Lia folgte ihr.

Kurz danach kam Mel zurück. Sie war, kurz bevor der Arzt kam, aus dem Raum gegangen weil die Polizei angerufen hatte.

„Hey, ich hab super Neuigkeiten! Die Polizei hat wohl das vermeintliche Auto, das Lena und Leonie entführt hat, gefunden! Sie machen sich gerade auf den Weg dorthin!“ rief sie fröhlich. Bei machen ihrer Freundinnen erhellte sich das Gesicht leicht. Die meisten waren für eine Regung zu geschockt.

„Okay, was ist passiert?“ fragte Mel beunruhigt. 

„Tabby! Tabea, jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!“ rief Lia ihrer Freundin hinterher und versuchte sie einzuholen. Tabea blieb daraufhin so plötzlich stehen und drehte sich um, dass Lia beinahe in sie hineingerannt wäre.

„Und was soll das bitte bringen? Davon wird auch nicht alles besser!“ sagte Tabea leicht aufgebracht.

„Vom Weglaufen aber auch nicht.“ erwiderte Lia kühl. „Ich kenne dich und so bist du nicht. Du stürzt ohne Plan oder darüber nachzudenken mit dem Kopf in sonst was rein, ja, aber du versteckst dich nicht, nie!“

„Ich verstecke mich nicht!“ gab Tabea zurück.

„Ach ja? Und warum bist du dann einmal quer durch ganze Krankenhaus gerannt?“ Lia sah sie skeptisch an.

Tabea sagte gar nicht. Stattdessen ließ sie einen Frustschrei los und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. „Das ist doch alles scheiße!“

„Tabea!“ rief Lia entsetzt. Die missbilligenden Blicke anderer Besucher und Patienten ignorierten sie beide.

„Meine Damen, Sie sind hier in einem Krankenhaus. Wenn Sie sich nicht entsprechend verhalten können, muss ich Sie bitten zu gehen,“ wurden sie von einem vorbeigehenden Arzt aufgefordert. 

Lia sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Natürlich. Es tut und Leid.“ sagte sie, nahm Tabea an der Hand und zog sie in einen ruhigeren Bereich.

„Schatz, was ist los? Ich weiß das er gerade nicht leicht ist, aber so hab ich dich noch nie erlebt.“ besorgt und mitfühlend sah Lia Tabea an. Und es stimmte. Tabea war zwar gern zu Scherzen und ähnlichem aufgelegt, aber im Großen und Ganzen war sie die Ruhe in Person. In der Zeit in der sie zusammen waren hatte Lia ihre Freundin noch nie so aufgebracht oder außer Kontrolle erlebt. 

Tabea sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an, ob aus Wut oder Trauer wusste sie selbst nicht, wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem.

„Alles! Alles ist mit mir los! Sara ist hier, Melly kann vielleicht nie wieder richtig laufen und bei allem was wir wissen sind Leonie und Lena tot!“

Lia sah sie traurig an. „Das weißt du doch noch gar nicht.“ versuchte sie sie aufzumuntern.

„Du aber auch nicht. Alles geht kaputt und ich seh nur dabei zu!“

„Wir können alle nichts tun. Ja, das ist verdammt hart, aber etwas anderes bleibt und gerade nicht übrig.“ sagte Lia.

„Aber wir hätten es was tun können! Svenja und ich hätten was tun könne, aber wir haben nicht und jetzt geht alles den Bach runter!“ Verzweifelt sah Tabea sie an.

Lia war verwirrt. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Wir waren zusammen in der Stadt. Wären Svenja und ich nicht so lange aufgehalten worden dann wären wir direkt hinter ihnen gewesen. Wir hätten den Unfall vielleicht nicht verhindern können, aber der Krankenwagen wäre viel früher gekommen und wir waren nicht verletzt, vielleicht hätten wir die Entführung von Leonie und Lena verhindern können.“

„Aber das wissen wir nicht.“ unterbrach Lia sie ruhig und sah sie ernst an. „Und wir werden es auch nie wissen weil es so nun mal nicht passiert ist. Ja, vielleicht hättet ihr sie retten können, oder ihr wäret auch in den Unfall verwickelt worden. Aber das seid ihr nicht, ihr habt den Krankenwagen gerufen und euch um sie gekümmert bis er da war, ihr habt alles getan was ihr konntet.“

Traurig sah Tabea Lia an. „Ich hab Angst.“ Es war schwer für sie die Worte auszusprechen, aber es war die Wahrheit. Langsam ließ sie sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten. Lia setzte sich neben sie und zog sie zu sich. Tabea legt ihren Kopf auf Lias Schulter.

„Ich hab solche Angst, Lia.“ wiederholte sie. „Was ist, wenn sie es nicht schaffen? Wenn...“

„Dann machen wir das was Saskia gesagt hat: Wir halten zusammen und sind füreinander da. Ich bin für dich da, egal was passiert.“ sagte Lia mit fester Stimme. „Aber soweit wird es bestimmt nicht kommen. Wir müssen einfach darauf vertrauen, dass die Ärzte und die Polizei ihren Job machen und...“

Tabea, Lia, hier seid ihr, wir haben euch schon überall gesucht!“

Überrascht sahen die Beiden auf und schauten in das Gesicht von Svenja. Sie lächelte, hatte aber eindeutig geweint.

„Was ist los?“ fragte Lia vorsichtig, mit einem Seitenblick auf Tabea.

„Leonie und Lena!“ stieß Svenja freudig aus. „Sie haben sie gefunden! Naja, fast, aber sie haben das Auto gefunden und sind gerade auf dem Weg dahin.“

Saskia und Alex öffneten die Tür zu Saras Zimmer.

„Hey, wie geht es dir?“ fragte Saskia sofort, nachdem sie sah dass Sara wach war.

„Wieder ganz gut, danke. Ich komme gerade von den letzten Untersuchungen. So wie es aussieht, kann ich schon heute Abend oder Morgen früh entlassen werden.“ meinte Sara fröhlich. „Aber genug von mir. Was ist mit den anderen? Gibt es schon was Neues von Lena und Leo? Oder Melly?“

„Also laut Mel hat die Polizei wohl den Wagen gefunden mit dem sie entführt wurden und ist gerade auf dem Weg dahin.“ antwortete Alex.

„Das ist gut. Hoffentlich finden sie sie und es geht ihnen gut.“ nickte Sara. „Und Melly?“

Saskia und Alex wechselten einen kurzen, besorgten Blick aus, was Sara nicht einging.

„Was ist los?“ Als sie noch immer keine Antwort bekam, weiteten sich ihre Augen und füllten sich mit Tränen. In ihrem Herz fühlte sie einen Stich, sie wollte die Frage nicht stellen, aber sie musste es wissen. „Ist sie etwa...“

„Gott, nein!“ unterbrach Alex sofort und Sara atmete erleichtert aus. „Nein, aber...“

„Sie lebt, aber ist noch in kritischem Zustand.“ erzählte Saskia ruhig.

„Da ist aber noch mehr, oder?“ wollte Sara wissen.

„Es laufen noch Untersuchungen wegen bleibenden Schäden.“ wiederholte Saskia die Worte des Arztes.

„Bleibende Schäden?“

„Es besteht wohl eine mehr oder wenige große Chance dass sie Querschnittsgelähmt ist.“

„Was?“ sagte Sara tonlos. Sie war sich dieser Möglichkeit zwar bewusst als sie Melanie aus dem Auto gezogen hatte, aber dass es tatsächlich soweit kommen würde, damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Sara kannte Melanie schon seit Ewigkeiten, sie waren beide schon auf dieselbe Schule gegangen. Fußball war ein wichtiger Teil in Melanies Leben, es war ihr Leben und diese Diagnose, sollte sie eintreffen, würde sie zerstören. 

Lena war am Ende. Leonies Zustand hatte sich in den letzten paar Stunden extrem verschlechtert. Ihre Augen tränten und sie hatte keine Kontrolle darüber. 

Leonies Arme und Beine waren schwer, kaum tragbar, Schweißperlen tropften von ihrer Stirn. Sie konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören, es war schnell, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich zunehmend, jeder Atemzug war schmerzhaft und beinahe unerträglich. Bei jedem der schnellen Atemzüge schien sie gerade zu nach Luft zu schnappen, ihr Atmen glich mehr einem Keuchen. Wenn Lena es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie denken Leonie hätte Asthma. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert vor Kälte, dabei war ihr Kopf und alles andere heiß, so als hätte sie sich kochendes Wasser übergeschüttet. Ihre Augen waren nur halb geöffnet, wenn sie offen waren, blickten sie hektisch und größtenteils unfokussiert im Raum umher. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten dabei bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Lena war verzweifelt. Leonie brauchte dringend einen Arzt, sie musste so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus, aber sie kamen hier nicht raus und sie konnte rein gar nichts für ihre Liebe tun.

„Leo, bitte, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich versprech dir, ich hol dich hier raus, aber du musst durchhalten.“ flehte sie sie schon fast an.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann.“

„Du kannst das. Das schaffst du, nur noch ein bisschen.“ versicherte Lena ihr, und auch sich selbst um sich etwas Mut zu machen.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“ keuchte Leonie. Lena sah auf Leonie hinunter und strich ihr sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte Leonies Kopf schon vor einer Weile in ihren Schoß gelegt. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien sie im Liegen besser Luft zu bekommen als im Sitzen, wenn auch nicht sonderlich viel. 

„Weil ich es weiß. Und an dich glaube. Es ist wie damals als wir zusammenkamen, erinnerst du dich?“

„Natürlich.“ murmelte Leonie. Jede Bewegung, jedes Wort strengte sie unheimlich an. „Ich wollte...schon einen...Arzt anrufen, weil...ich dachte du...kippst...jeden Moment...um.“

Lena lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Ich war eben mega nervös. Schließlich war ich kurz davor die schönste Frau der Welt um ein Date zu bitten. Aber ich hatte Hoffnung...und einen Schubser von Tabea...ich hab meinen ganzen Mut zusammen genommen und du weißt ja wie die Geschichte geendet hat.“

„Mit der...schönsten...Zeit...meines Lebens.“ nuschelte Leonie. „Wir...müssen...übrigens nochmal...darüber sprechen...dass Tabby...die ganze Zeit...von uns wusste...und du mir...nichts...gesagt hast.“

So wie Leonie sprach wusste Lena dass sie es nicht wirklich ernst oder böse meinte. Bevor sie darauf eingehen konnte, setzte Leonie sich wieder ruckartig auf als ein weiterer Hustenanfall über sie kam. Er verging genauso schnell wie er kam und Leonie fiel zurück in Lenas Schoß. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

„Leo?“ fragte Lena mit mulmigem Gefühl. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, verstärkte es sich nur noch. Erst leicht, dann immer stärker schlug sie gegen Leonies Wangen, in der Hoffnung irgendeine Reaktion zu bekommen.

„Leo? Leonie, bitte, wach auf.“

Es dauerte etwas, aber dann öffnete Leonie tatsächlich wieder ihre Augen und Lena atmete erleichtert aus. Lenas Herz machte einen Satz als Leonies Augen kurz darauf wieder anfingen zuzufallen. Sie hatte Angst dass sie sie dann gar nicht mehr öffnen würde. Leonie lag jetzt schon halb bewusstlos in ihrem Schoß.

„Bleib bei mir.“ flehte Lena sie an.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein.“ sagte Leonie schwach. Sie versuchte Lena anzusehen. Ihre blauen Augen sahen in Lenas braune. Langsam bewegte sich ihre Hand zu Lenas. 

„Halte meine Hand?“ wiederholte sie leise die Worte, die schon vor etwa vierundzwanzig Stunden gesagt hatte. 

Mit einem Kloß im Hals und einem beklemmendem Gefühl wiederholte auch Lena ihre Worte: „Immer.“ sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und nahm Leonies Hand fest in ihre eigene. Sie konnte kaum glauben dass das alles erst einen Tag her war, so viel war seitdem passiert dass es ihr viel länger herkam. 

„Alles wird gut, Leo. Ganz sicher.“ Leise rollten einzelne Tränen Lenas Wangen hinunter. Sie würde es Leonie nie sagen oder vor ihr zugeben, aber sie war so langsam daran die Hoffnung zu verlieren. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wann jemand kommen und sie retten würde, wenn überhaupt jemand kommen würde. Lena war auf sich selbst gestellt, Leonie war nicht in der Verfassung ihr zu helfen, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie tun sollte. Die Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte sie nicht, da plötzlich die Tür krachend aufflog. 

Als sie sah wie die Entführer reinkamen, spannte Lena wieder alles an. Die Angst und die Trauer verschwanden mit einem Mal, stattdessen kamen Wut und Zorn wieder zum Vorschein. 

„Ich hab so eine Ahnung dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird bis wir sie los sind.“ spottete die Frau mit einem Blick auf Leonie. 

„Sieht ganz so aus.“ stimmte der Mann zu. Lenas Gesicht färbte sich rot, sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte.

Vorsichtig und Liebevoll legte Lena Leonie aus ihrem Schoß und auf den Boden. Ihr Sweatshirt benutzte sie als Kissen für ihren Kopf. Dann stellte sie sich vor Leonie auf und funkelte ihre Entführer wütend an.

„Ihr habt doch einen Knall! Ihr haltet uns hier fest und wir haben eich nichts getan. Ich nicht, und Leonie schon gar nicht“ rief Lena zornig.

„Pass auf was du sagst.“ knurrte der Mann.

„Nein! Wir können nichts für den Unfall von eurem Bruder! Ja, es ist verdammt traurig und es tut mir auch Leid für euch, aber es ist nicht unsere Schuld, ihr Vollidioten!“ Zornig warf sich Lena auf die Frau. Sie hatte den Moment abgewartet bis der Mann abgelenkt war. Sie war sich sicher die Frau überwältigen zu können, zumindest leichter als den Mann. Dieser wollte bestimmt nicht auch noch seine Schwester verlieren oder das ihr etwas zustieß. Lena hoffte dass sie sie, oder wenigstens Leonie, dann freilassen würden.

Sie hatte die Rechnung allerdings ohne die Frau gemacht. Diese war stärker als sie aussah und hatte Lena schnell abgewehrt. Schwer stürzte sie zu Boden. 

„Du kleines Miststück! Was...fällt...dir...ein!“ Mit jedem Wort trat sie Lena in den Magen. Diese krümmte sich nur so vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Sie wollte sich wehren, wurde aber von dem Mann festgehalten, der seiner Schwester grinsend zusieht.

„Lena...“ stöhnte Leonie. Sie wollte sich aufrichten und ihrer Freundin helfen, fiel aber sosofrt kraftlos wieder auf den Boden. Sie konnte nur zusehen wie sie Lena angriffe. Der Gedanke dass sie dafür auch noch verantwortlich ist, macht die Situation nur noch unerträglicher.

Lena versuchte still zu sein. Sie biss sie Zähne zusammen um ihnen nicht die Genugtuung zu geben. Aber nach dem zehnten Tritt in ihren Magen war es zu viel für sie und sie schrie vor Schmerzen qualvoll auf.

„Nein, stopp...ich bin Schuld...lasst sie...in Ruhe...Lena!“ brachte Leonie mühevoll hervor. Inzwischen liefen auch ihr die Tränen herunter. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh Lena so zu sehen. Alle anderen Schmerzen waren nichts im Vergleich dazu dabei zusehen zu müssen, sie würde alles dafür geben dass es aufhört. „Nehmt mich.“

„Leo, sei ruh...arghh!“ Lena schrie auf als ein weiterer Tritt sie traf. Die Schmerzen die sie im Moment hatte waren schlimmer als alle Verletzungen die sie sich im Fußball je zugezogen hatte. Und trotzdem war es ihr so lieber, lieber sie als Leonie,

Als die Tritte aufhörten rührte sie sich nicht, zu groß waren ihre Schmerzen. Ihre Entführer sahen Leonie an.

„Du willst dass wir dich nehmen?“ Leonie nickte schwach. „Aber so macht es doch viel mehr Spaß.“

Leonie wusste was sie tun musste. Es war klar dass sie sie lieber dabei zusehen ließen wie sie Lena etwas antun würden, dass sie das mehr mitnehmen würde. Sie wusste was sie sagen musste um sie wütend zu machen und von Lena abzulenken. Es entsprach überhaupt nicht ihrer Moral, sie wollte es nicht tun, aber sie musste, um Lena zu retten.

„Ich bin Schuld dass die kleine Nervensäge gestorben ist. Und wisst ihr was? Ich finde es gut, ich bin froh dass er tot ist!“ 

Ihr Plan funktionierte. Augenblicklich ließ die Frau von Lena ab und wollte sich auf sie stürzen. Im letzten Moment hielt der Mann sie davon ab und flüsterte ihr etwas, sadistisch grinsend, ins Ohr. Daraufhin grinste auch die Frau. Leonie ahnte fürchterliches.

„Weißt du was? Du hast Recht. Es ist Zeit dass du an der Reihe bist. Du und mein Bruder können etwas Spaß zusammen haben und deine liebe Freundin kann zur Abwechslung dir etwas beim Schreien zuhören, bevor sie wieder an der Reihe ist. Ist das nicht fair? Sonst wäre es sowieso zu schnell vorbei.“

„Nein!“ Lena war dabei sich aufzurichten. Sie wusste genau was die Frau damit andeutete und musste es um alles in der Welt stoppen. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen, alles nur das nicht!

„Du hältst die Klappe!“ Die Frau verpasste Leonie einen weiteren Tritt, der sie röchelnd auf dem Boden zurückließ. 

Leonie dachte ähnlich wie Lena, aber sie musste sie schützen, wenigstens etwas. Je mehr Zeit sie ihr verschaffte, desto wahrscheinlicher war ihre Rettung.

Der Mann kam grinsend auf sie zu. „Ich hab es nicht so gerne wenn man sich wehrt, ich muss etwas vorbereiten, du erlaubst doch?“

„Es tut mir Leid, Lena. Ich liebe dich.“ flüsterte Leonie, dann wurde alles schwarz um sie.

„Leonie!“ Lena konnte nur dabei zusehen wie der Mann Leonie bewusstlos schlug hoch, hoch nahm und aus dem Raum trug. „Nein.“ Sie konnte ihr nur verletzt hinterher sehen.

Die Frau hingegen positionierte sich vor der Tür und sah Lena abwarten an. So als würde sie sie geradezu herausfordern irgendwas zu machen. Daran konnte Lena nur im Traum denken. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal wirklich sich aufzusetzen, geschweige denn irgendwas zu unternehmen. 

Eine Weile starrten sich die Beiden nur an, warteten darauf dass der andere den ersten Schritt tun würde.

Ihr Anstarrwettbewerb wurde jäh unterbrochen, als grauenvolle, qualvolle Schreie durch das ganze Gebäude zu hören waren. „Nein! Stopp, aufhören!“

Lena wurde kreidebleich. Das Adrenalin pumpte plötzlich durch ihren ganzen Körper. Trotz der Schmerzen richtete sie sich auf und wollte sich auf die Frau stürzen. Doch ihr Plan wurde durch einen heftigen Schlag vereitelt. Das letzte was sie hörte war das laute Krachen der Tür und wie eine Stimme etwas rief, dann wurde alles schwarz...

Ein leises Stöhnen war dafür verantwortlich dass Saskia, Tabea, Svenja und Jennifer aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurden. Geschockt sahen sie auf und bemerkten das Melanies Hände sich leicht bewegten und auch ihre Augen dabei waren sich zu öffnen. 

Tabea drückte sofort auf den Knopf der die Ärzte verständigte. Wenige Sekunden später wuselten zwei Krankenschwestern und ein Arzt um Melanie herum und sie selbst wurden aus dem Zimmer vertrieben. 

Nervös warteten sie davor. Natürlich waren sie überglücklich dass Melanie aufgewacht ist bzw. noch dabei war, aber sie hatten auch Angst.

Angst vor bleibenden Schäden, die erst nach dem Aufwachen festgestellt werden konnten. Angst vor Melanies Reaktion auf die Diagnose die sie bereits hatten.

Der Arzt war noch einmal wieder gekommen und hatte ihnen die Ergebnisse von Melanies Untersuchungen gegeben. Sie hatten alle entschieden das Tabea und Svenja als ihre Freundinnen, Saskia, und Jennifer, als angebliche Schwester, bei ihr sein sollten wenn der Arzt ihr ihre Diagnose mitteilte.

Sara wäre, als ihre Freundin, auch gerne dabei gewesen, wurde aber von ihrem Arzt zur Bettruhe verdonnert, auch wenn sie bald schon wieder entlassen wurde. 

Die anderen hatten entschieden im Wartezimmer zu bleiben. Zum einen um Melanie nicht zu überfordern und ihre anderen Teamkameraden bzw. Ali und ihre Freundinnen zu informieren, zum anderen um auf Lena und Leonie zu warten. 

Die Polizei hatte sie kurz zuvor informiert dass sie die Beiden gefunden hatten. Sie wussten nichts von ihrem Zustand, hofften aber das Beste und warteten im Krankenhaus wo sie, wenn sie überlebt hatten, auf jeden Fall hingebracht werden würden.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten war die Warterei vorbei. Die Krankenschwestern verließen das Zimmer und Tabea, Svenja, Saskia und Jennifer durften wieder rein. 

„Ich habe gedacht es ist besser für Sie, wenn ihre Schwester und ihre Freundinnen dabei sind, wenn ich Ihnen Ihre Diagnose verkünde.“ erklärte der Arzt.

Melanie schenkte ihnen gar keine Beachtung, sie sah sogar über den merkwürdigen Satz mit ihrer Schwester, die es ja gar nicht gab, hinweg.

Stattdessen wiederholte sie mit zittriger Stimme die Frage, die sie kurz zuvor schon einmal gestellt hatte: „Warum spüre ich meine Beine nicht?“

Tabea und Svenja hatten sich auf jeweils eine Seite von Melanies Bett gestellt und ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt. Melanie nahm sie kaum wahr, ihr Blick war weiterhin auf den Arzt fokussiert. 

„Frau Leupolz, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie im Moment von der Hüfte an Querschnittsgelähmt sind.“

Ein Wort und bei Melanie schaltete alles ab. Ein Wort mit einer so hohen Bedeutung. Ein Wort das ihr Zukunft für immer zerstören würde. 

Auf einmal nahm ihr Unterbewusstsein, jedoch ein weiteres Wort auf. Das schönste das sie in ihrem Leben gehört hatte. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie auf.

„Vorübergehend? Was bedeutet das?“

„Machen Sie sich nicht zu früh Hoffnungen.“ warnte der Arzt. „Es stimmt, das die Lähmung an sich vorübergehend sein könnte, Sie werden ihre Beine mit Sicherheit auch wieder spüren und bewegen können, genauso gut könnte es sein, dass sie sie nicht mehr spüren, oder für den Rest ihres Lebens humpeln müssen. Vielleicht auch nicht, das kann nur die Zeit zeigen.“

„Und Fußball?“ Melanie sah ihn ängstlich an.

Der Arzt sah sie streng an. „Davon rate ich Ihnen dringendst ab. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass Sie wieder wieder völlig gesund werden ist auch so schon äußert gering, aber dem Nachgehen irgendeiner Sportart könnte im schlimmsten Fall zu einer „richtigen“ Querschnittslähmung führen. Eine, die nicht nur vorübergehend ist und die man nicht wieder rückgängig machen kann.“

Melanie nahm nicht mehr war dass der Arzt weitersprach und irgendwann den Raum verließ. In ihrem Kopf wiederholten sich die Worte unaufhörlich.

„Melly, es tut mir so Leid.“ Melanie sah nur aus dem Fenster als ihr leise die Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen. Querschnittsgelähmt? Nie wieder Fußball?


	7. Schuld/Trauer

WARNUNG: Das Kapitel enthält den ein oder anderen Kraftausdruck und Gewaltbeschreibungen.

Dort lag sie. Leichenblass und mit geschlossenen Augen. Keine einzige Bewegung war zu sehen. Kein Zucken, kein Herzschlag, kein Atmen, nichts.

Sie konnte ihr Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie wusste sie hätte mehr tun können, mehr tun müssen, aber vergeblich. Sie hatte es nicht geschafft und nun lag sie da, ihre Freundin, mit geschlossenen Augen, in einem offenen Sarg. 

Sie stand nur da und starrte sie an. Zu etwas anderem war sie nicht in der Lage. Die Ereignisse waren ständiger Begleiter ihrer Gedanken, sie konnte an nichts anderes denken. Die ganze Zeit überlegte sie was sie hätte anders machen können und doch war es umsonst. Sie konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Es war geschehen. So schwer es auch war, sie musste damit leben, sie wusste nicht ob sie es konnte.

Wie konnte sie ohne sie leben? Wie konnte sie jeden Abend ohne sie einschlafen, jeden Morgen ohne sie aufwachen, jeden Tag ohne sie leben, war es überhaupt möglich?

Nie hätte sie gedacht dass es soweit kommen würde, dass sie getrennt werden würden. Sie hatte gedacht dass sie für immer zusammen sein würden und irgendwann in vielen Jahren nebeneinander im Schlaf sterben würden. Aber so?

Jeder Atemzug tat ihr weh, ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, ihre Kehle schnürte es zu, es war unerträglich. Sie wollte dass es aufhörte, die Schmerzen, das Leiden, das Fühlen, sie ertrug es nicht mehr.

Um sie herum standen ihre Freunde und Familie. Alle waren gekommen um Abschied zu nehmen. Nur sie selbst stand wie angewurzelt da und kam nicht näher. Sie war nicht bereit dafür. Sie hatten noch so viel vorgehabt. Jetzt Abschied zu nehmen, sie dort liegen zu sehen und zu wissen dass sie diese wunderschönen Augen nie mehr sehen würde, das Strahlen in ihnen erloschen ist, dafür war sie nicht bereit, dafür würde sie nie bereit sein.

Nie mehr würden sie Hand in Hand durch die Gegend laufen, nie mehr würden Tabea oder Melanie sie ärgern, nie mehr würde sie ihre Lippen auf ihren eigenen spüren, nie mehr würde sie ihr sagen können wie sehr sie sie liebte oder es von ihr zu hören bekommen, nie mehr würde sie sie lachen, weinen oder schreien sehen, nie mehr ihre Stimme hören, nie mehr würde sie sie sehen. 

Ihre Erinnerungen waren alles was sie noch hatte, sie wusste nur nicht wie lange. Sie hatte Angst zu vergessen. Ihr Lachen, ihren Geruch, ihre Stimme, ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte Angst SIE zu vergessen. 

Sie wusste nicht wie sie weitermachen sollte. Sie hatte ihrem Leben einen Sinn gegeben und jetzt war sie weg und würde nie mehr wieder kommen. Alles war anders geworden, alles war sinnlos geworden, leer.

Sie würde alles dafür geben sie noch einmal sehen zu können. Sie noch einmal im Arm halten zu können, zu küssen, ihr ein letztes Mal zu sagen wie sehr sie sie liebte...

'Was haben wir getan um so eine Strafe zu bekommen?' dachte sie traurig. 'Womit haben wir das verdient? Womit hast DU das verdient?'

Auf einmal spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, Sara.

„Es wird leichter, irgendwann.“ Aufmunternd sah sie sie an, auch wenn ihr selbst die Tränen unaufhörlich runterliefen.

„Bist du dir da sicher?“

Es waren die ersten Worte die sie aussprach, nachdem sie von ihrem Tod erfahren hatte, die ersten Geräusche die sie von sich gab nachdem sie sich Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Nachdem sie geschrien und gefleht hatte es rückgängig zu machen, sie an ihrer Stelle zu nehmen. 

„Ich verspreche es dir. Du bist nicht allein, wir sind alle für dich da. Wir helfen dir.“

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Sich nicht einmal vorstellen dass es irgendwann besser würden würde, leichter. 

„Ich kann nicht nach da vorne.“ meinte sie mit brechender Stimme. „Ich kann ihren Eltern nicht in die Augen sehen mit dem Wissen dass ich für den Tod ihrer einzigen Tochter verantwortlich bin. Ich kann nicht Abschied nehmen.“

Sara nahm sie sanft in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. 

„Sie hätte nicht gewollt dass du dir Vorwürfe machst und traurig bist. Sie würde wollen dass du glücklich bist.“ sagte Sara. „Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, aber ich kenne dich. Du würdest dir nur Vorwürfe machen wenn du jetzt keinen Abschied nimmst.“

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß.“ Ein paar Minuten standen die Beiden still da. „Okay, gehen wir.“

Mit einem lauten keuchen wachte Lena auf. Sie hatte Herzrasen und war völlig außer sich. Wild schlug sie um sich. Sie bekam kaum mit dass die Stimmen die nach ihr riefen von ihren Freundinnen waren. Lena war noch immer in den Ereignissen der letzten tage gefangen, sie glaubte noch immer in den Händen ihrer Entführer zu sein. Auf einmal spürte sie einen kurzen Schmerz in ihrem Arm. Augenblicklich wurde alles schwer und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. 

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte war sie ruhiger. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, bis ihr Blick auf Nadine, Mel und Simone fiel. 

„Wasser.“ brachte Lena nur mühsam hervor. Sofort war Mel an ihrer Seite und half ihr ein paar Schlucke zu trinken.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte sie verwirrt nach.

„Die Polizei hat euch gerade rechtzeitig gefunden.“ erklärte Simone. „Sie haben euch gerettet, ihr seid jetzt in Sicherheit.“

Lena schnaubte innerlich auf. Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich je wieder sicher fühlen würde, sie bezweifelte es. Aber, einen Moment mal, Simone hatte „ihr“ und „euch“ gesagt.

„Was ist mit Leo? Wo ist sie?!“ wollte Lena sofort wissen. Als sie die Drei genauer ansah bemerkte sie wie traurig und fertig sie aussahen. Nadines Augen waren völlig rot vom vielen Weinen. In Lena steig ein ungutes Gefühl auf, das alles konnte doch nichts Gutes bedeuten, oder? Sollte ihr Alptraum etwa Realität werden?

„Was ist los? Warum seht ihr so traurig aus? Ist was mit Leonie, ist sie...“

Nadine unterbrach sie: „Leonie geht es gut.“ Auf Lenas zweifelnden, aber hoffnungsvollen Blick fügte sie hinzu: „Wirklich. Sie wird gerade untersucht, sollte aber bald wieder hier sein. Ihr teilt euch das Zimmer.“

„Das größte Problem bei ihr war ihre Kopfverletzung durch den Unfall und ihre Krankheit. Sie war drauf und dran eine Blutvergiftung zu bekommen, aber die Ärzte haben jetzt alles im Griff.“ ergänzte Mel.

„Warum seht ihr dann so traurig aus? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass du, Nadine, geweint hast so rot wie deine Augen aussehen?“ hinterfragte Lena. 

„Das sind mehr Freudentränen.“ erklärte Nadine. „Ich bin einfach nur unendlich froh dass ihr beide wieder da und am Leben seid.“

In dem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Leonie kam herein. Beziehungsweise, sie wurde von einer Krankenschwester herein geschoben. Auch wenn sie eigentlich in Ordnung war, die Ereignisse verbunden mit ihrer Verletzung und der Krankheit schlauchten sie noch erheblich. 

Leonie und Lena sahen sich an. Keine von ihnen sagte auch nur ein Wort.

„Wir sagen den anderen Bescheid dass ihr wach seid. Wir kommen nachher nochmal wieder.“ sagte Nadine und die Drei verließen das Zimmer.

„Leonie? Wie geht es dir?“ fragte Lena zögerlich. Eigentlich brannte eine andere Frage auf ihrer Zunge, sie wollte aber nicht sofort damit herausplatzen.

„Ganz gut. Schwach.“ murmelte Leonie müde. „Was ist mit dir?“

„Genauso. Ich hab noch etwas Schmerzen in den Rippen, aber sonst bin ich okay.“ lächelte Lena. Sie sah wie sich in Leonies Augen Tränen bildeten und sah sie besorgt an.

„Lena?“

„Ja?“

„Kannst du rüber kommen?“

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, quälte sich Lena langsam aus ihrem Bett hinüber zu Leonies. Sie konnte sich denken dass es eigentlich nicht erlaubt war, aber nachdem was sie durchgemacht haben konnte es ihnen keiner verübeln. 

Sie legte sich zu Leonie ins Bett. Diese schlang sofort ihre Arme um Lena und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge. Lena drückte sie fest an sich. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie etwas nasses an ihrer Schulter spürte. Als sie runter sah bemerkte sie, dass Leonie leise angefangen hatte zu weinen.

„Hey, was ist los?“ Besorgt strich sie ihr über die Wange.

„Ich dachte ich verliere dich.“ schluchzte Leonie.

„Ich bin hier, okay? Du wirst mich nie verlieren. Ich werde immer bei dir und in deinem Herzen sein.“ sagte Lena. Sie verschwieg Leonie ihren Alptraum. Dass sie dasselbe dachte, die selbe Angst hatte. Sie war sich sicher das Leonie es auch so schon wusste. 

„Unser Leben wird nie mehr dasselbe sein, oder?“ fragte Leonie leise.

„Nein, das wird es nicht.“ stimmte Lena zu. Sie zögerte kurz, entschloss sich dann aber dazu es anzusprechen.

„Leo?“

„Mhm?“

Lena atmete einmal tief durch. „Als wir noch...da...waren und der Mann dich mitgenommen hat...was ist...hat...hat er dich...?“ Sie beendete den Satz nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht mal zu Ende denken, aber sie musste das jetzt durchstehen. Wenn es für sie schon so schwer war, wie musste es dann erst für Leonie sein?

Lena atmete erleichtert aus als Leonie sanft den Kopf schüttelte und ein leises „Nein“ von sich gab.

„Was ist...kannst du mir sagen was passiert ist?“ fragte sie vorsichtig und behutsam.

Leonie nickte langsam. „Als ich aufgewacht bin war ich an ein Bett gefesselt...er stand über mir...ich hab versucht mich zu wehren, ich hab geschrien aber ich konnte mich nicht befreien. Er hat mich angefasst...er wollte...du weißt schon...er konnte nicht, die Polizei ist reingekommen und hat ihn gestoppt. Ich hatte Angst Lena...ich hatte solche Angst.“ erzählte sie weinend.

„Hey, ich bin hier, alles wird wieder gut.“ versuchte Lena sie zu beruhigen. „Ich lass nicht zu dass er oder sonst einer dir noch einmal zu Nahe kommt!“ Sie wusste genau an wen Leonie die Situation erinnerte, aber sie sprach es nicht aus. 

„Darf ich dich küssen?“ fragte sie zaghaft.

„So was musst du mich nie fragen.“ sagte Leonie. 

Vorsichtig beugte sich Lena herunter und gab Leonie einen sanften Kuss. Gerade als er etwas leidenschaftlicher wurde klopfte es an der Tür und sie lösten sich voneinander.

„Herein.“ rief Lena leicht genervt. Einige Sekunden später stand auf einmal die Hälfte ihres Teams in der Tür, zusammen mit Lira und Laura.

„Ich bin so froh dass es euch gut geht!“ sagte Laura mit Tränen in den Augen und fiel erst Leonie und dann Lena um den Hals. Auch die anderen umarmten die Zwei Nacheinander, wenn auch nicht ganz so überschwänglich. Viele von ihnen hatten Angst sie noch zu verletzten. So lange waren sie von ihren Entführern schließlich noch nicht befreit und im Krankenhaus. Das ganze war gerade einmal einen Tag her. 

„Ihr sechs habt uns in den letzten Tagen ganz schöne Kopfschmerzen bereitet.“ rüffelte Simone scherzhaft.

„Ihr sechs?“ wiederholte Lena vorsichtig.

„Natürlich ihr sechs. Ihr schafft es ja so schon kaum euch aus Schwierigkeiten rauszuhalten, aber das toppt dann noch so einiges.“ meinte Lena G.

„Was meinst du?“ fragte Leonie verwirrt. Sie und Lena ahnten worauf ihre Freundinnen hinaus wollten, sie wollten sich aber nicht zu früh Hoffnungen machen.

„Na, erst findet ihr Rodriguez' Sohn und auf dem Weg zurück baut ihr einen Unfall bei dem ihr auch noch entführt werdet. Wir sind nur froh dass ihr in Sicherheit und am Leben seid.“ ergänzte Lira.

„Die anderen sind am Leben?“ fragte Lena ungläubig. Jetzt waren es ihre Freundinnen die verwirrt waren.

„Natürlich, was dachtet ihr denn?“ sagte Dzsenifer.

„Die haben uns erzählt dass sie bei dem Unfall gestorben sind.“ erklärte Leonie, sie blickte sich suchend um. „Wo sind sie dann? Wie geht es ihnen? Sind sie in Ordnung?“

„Tabea und Svenja geht es gut, Lia sorgt gerade dafür dass sie sich etwas ausruhen. Seid ihr weg ward haben sie nicht mehr geschlafen.“ fing Jennifer an.

„Sara war für einen Tag hier, aber ihr geht es jetzt auch wieder gut. Sie ist gerade bei Melly.“ erzählte Nadine weiter.

„Melly ist hier? Was ist mit ihr?“ wollte Lena wissen.

„Melanie hat es bei dem Unfall schwer erwischt.“ antwortete Saskia. „Eine Weile sah es so aus als würde sie nicht durchkommen. Diese Gefahr besteht zum Glück nicht mehr, aber sie spürt ihre Beine im Moment nicht. Das geht vielleicht wieder weg, aber sie wird wahrscheinlich kein Fußball mehr spielen können.“

Lena und Leonie sahen sie geschockt an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Wie geht es ihr? Was sagt sie dazu?“ fragte Leonie.

„Sie sagt dazu fast gar nichts. Sie meidet das Thema mehr oder weniger. Sonst macht sie auf fröhlich, aber uns ist allen klar dass es nicht ihr ernst ist und es ihr schwer fällt, sie leidet.“ sagte Mel.

Leonie war sprachlos und am Boden zerstört. Sie wusste das der Unfall kein Zufall war. Jetzt zu erfahren das Melanie deswegen ihren Lebenstraum aufgeben musste und sie daran Schuld war, machte sie fertig.

'Mit mir haben die anderen nur Probleme.' dachte sie traurig. 'Ohne mich wären sie besser dran.'

„Was ist mit den Tätern?“ wollte sie dann wissen.

„Die wurden geschnappt.“ antwortete Dzsenifer. Leonie wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, doch dann machte ihr Herz einen kurzen Aussetzer als Dzsenifer hinzufügte: „Naja, fest...“

„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte Lena mit einem Seitenblick auf Leonie.

„Die Frau, Petra Lichtel, wurde geschnappt und verhaftet, aber Viktor, der Mann...“

„Was ist mit ihm?“ Leonie hatte Angst dass er entkommen ist. Wenn sie sich zwischen ihren Entführen entscheiden müsste würde sie tausend mal lieber sie wählen. Wenn er entkommen ist, wer würde ihr versichern dass er nicht zurückkommen würde? Wer könnte ihr versichern dass sie auch wirklich in Sicherheit war? Wer würde sie beschützen? Wer würde Lena beschützen? Sie konnte von ihrer Freundin nicht verlangen weiter in Gefahr zu leben.

„Keine Sorge, er kann euch nicht mehr tun.“ sagte Anja. „Er ist tot.“

„Die Polizei sagt er hat sich ziemlich gewehrt als sie ihn festnehmen wollten und er hatte eine Waffe. Da Leonie noch dabei war hatten sie keine andere Wahl als ihn zu erschießen.“ erklärte Babett.

Lena war fassungslos. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt wie nah sie daran gewesen war Leonie zu verlieren. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was er mit der Waffe alles hätte tun können, wenn die Polizei nicht aufgetaucht wäre.

Leonie sagte auch nichts dazu. Für sie wurde das alles langsam zu viel. So viel mehr hätte passieren können und sie war zumindest zum Teil dafür verantwortlich.

„Entschuldigung?“ Auf einmal stand eine Krankenschwester in der Tür. „Ich unterbreche Sie ja nur ungern, aber unsere Besuchszeiten sind vorbei. Ich muss Sie leider alle bitten zu gehen.“

„Wir kommen morgen wieder.“ versprach Nadine, umarmte Leonie und Lena noch kurz, bevor sie und die anderen das Zimmer verließen.

„Wann können wir entlassen werden?“ wandte sich Lena an die Krankenschwester.

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Ihre Gesundheitszustände sind doch sehr unterschiedlich, ich würde sagen in frühstens zwei bis drei Tagen. Genaueres müssen Sie mit Ihren jeweiligen Ärzten besprechen.“ meinte sie. Danach ließ sie Leonie und Lena wieder allein. 

„Es tut mir Leid.“ sagte Leonie mit tränen erstickter Stimme. 

Lena sah sie verwirrt an. „Wofür?“

„Für alles was passiert ist. Das du entführt wurdest, dass sie dich verletzt haben, es ist meine...“

„Stopp! Wehe, du beendest diesen Satz!“ warnte Lena sie, sie sagte es mit einem Lächeln, so dass Leonie wusste dass sie nicht sauer auf sie war. 

„Wenn ich nicht gewesen, oder du nicht mit mir zusammen gewesen wärst...“ fing Leonie wieder an.

„Leonie, ich mein es ernst.“ sagte Lena. „Schau mich an.“

Langsam sah Leonie auf.

„Ich möchte dass du mir jetzt ganz genau zuhörst: Das was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld! Es ist ihre! Das der Junge bei einem Unfall gestorben ist, ist furchtbar, ja, aber sie haben sich dazu entschieden sich an etwas zu rächen wofür keiner was konnte. DU konntest nichts dafür, du hattest keinen Einfluss auf das was passiert ist. Deshalb werde ich auch keine Entschuldigung diesbezüglich von dir annehmen. Weil es nicht deine Schuld ist oder war und es keinen Grund für eine Entschuldigung gibt, okay?!“

„Okay.“ murmelte Leonie.

„Sag es.“ forderte Lena sie auf. „Sag es so, dass du es auch meinst.“

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld.“ meinte Leonie nach einer Weile zumindest halbwegs überzeugend, so dass Lena zufrieden war. 

Eine Weile lagen die Beiden einfach nur still da und hielten sich fest. Beide waren froh dass sie überhaupt noch die Chance dazu bekamen. 

„Wir schaffen das schon.“ versuchte Lena sich selbst und ihre Freundin zu ermutigen.“ „Wir schaffen das. Zusammen.“

„Zusammen.“ murmelte Leonie leise.

Drei Tage später

Sara und Melanie waren gerade wieder in dem Zimmer von Letzterer angekommen. Bis vor ein paar Minuten waren sie bei Melanies Physiotherapie gewesen.

Sara hatte Melanie zurück in ihr Zimmer tragen müssen, da sie sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen einen Rollstuhl wehrte. Ihr machte es aber nichts aus, da sie wusste das es unangenehm für ihre Freundin war. Melanie war es überhaupt nicht gewohnt sich auf andere verlassen zu müssen. Das sie es jetzt bei fast allem tun musste war für sie sehr schwer.

Sara war nur unendlich froh das sie es jetzt bei ihr zuließ und sich helfen ließ. Sara wollte ihr bei jedem Schritt ihrer Genesung beistehen und bisher ließ Melanie das zum Glück auch zu. 

Trotz ihrer ständigen Besserungen hatte Sara jedoch das Gefühl das es Melanie Tag für Tag schlechter ging. Immer mehr zog sie sich von den anderen zurück. Mit Ausnahme von Saskia und ihr selbst wollte keine ihrer anderen Freundinnen sehen.

Einzig Lena und Leonie hatten noch nicht versucht sie zu besuchen. Das lag aber daran dass sie Bettruhe verordnet bekamen. Für Melanie war der Weg schlicht zu weit, sie hatte allerdings auch nicht geäußert es zu wollen. Jetzt wo Sara darüber nachdachte fiel ihr auf, das Melanie nicht einmal nach ihnen gefragt hatte. Sie wusste das es Leonie und Lena erlaubt wurde sie heute zu besuchen. Sie hoffte inständig das es Melanie etwas aufheitern würde.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

'Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.' dachte Sara.

„Wer ist das?“ fragte Melanie erschöpft. Sie war von ihrer Therapie noch völlig am Ende.

„Lass dich überraschen.“ sagte Sara und öffnete die Tür. 

„Lena, Leonie.“ sagte Melanie verdutzt.

„Hey Melly.“ sagten die Beiden im Chor.

„Wie geht es dir?“ fragte Leonie besorgt.

„Ich lebe.“ gab Melanie zurück. „Euch?“

„Wir leben auch.“ meinte Leonie.

Sara verdrehte die Augen. „So, und jetzt rücken mal alle mit der Wahrheit raus. Euch allen dreien geht’s doch scheiße! Vielleicht nicht physisch, aber definitiv psychisch.“

Als sie auf ihren Satz von keiner der Drei eine Antwort bekam murmelte sie leise: „Wusst ichs doch.“

„Es tut mir Leid!“ platzte es da aus Leonie heraus.

Melanie sah sie nur ausdruckslos an, Sara dagegen war verwirrt. 

„Wofür?“ wollte sie wissen.

„Ach, Leonie spinnt.“ verdrehte Lena die Augen. „Sie gibt sich an allem die Schuld.“ 

„Ich BIN auch an allem Schuld.“ meinte Leonie traurig. „Die haben das alles nur wegen mir gemacht. Ohne mich hätte es weder den Unfall gegeben, noch deine Entführung Lena.“

„Das ist totaler Quatsch. Wenn du daran die Schuld hast, haben Tabea und ich die Schuld daran das du letztes Jahr beinahe gestorben wärst.“ wehrte Sara ab. „Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere hast DU uns gesagt hast dass das nicht stimmt. Also erzähl hier keinen Schwachsinn.“

„Sie hat aber Recht. Leone mein ich. Sie hat die Schuld.“ kam es auf einmal von Melanie.

„Melly!“ Während Sara geschockt war und Lena sie wütend anfunkelte sah Leonie nur traurig zu Boden. Ihr war klar das Lena, als ihre Freundin, und Sara und Tabea, wegen letztem Jahr, ihr die Schuld ausreden wollte, aber Melanie und die anderen sahen sie Wahrheit.

„Was denn?“ verteidigte sich Melanie. „Ist doch wahr. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, hätte es den Unfall wirklich nie gegeben! Dann wäre ich immer noch in der Lage Fußball zu spielen. Ich wäre kein verdammter Krüppel!“

Tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein wusste Melanie dass Leonie nicht die Schuld trug, aber ihr momentaner Zustand in Verbindung mit ihren verrückt spielenden Emotionen ließen sie es nicht sehen. 

Sara wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. So hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie gesehen. Ihr war klar dass Melanie verletzt und wütend war, aber das? Sie war sonst so ein fröhlicher Mensch, so wütend wie sie Leonie gerade ansah hatte sie noch nie jemanden gesehen.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang!“ fing Lena an.

„Ich bin müde, könnt ihr gehen.“ unterbrach Melanie sie schroff.

„Lena, komm.“ Leonie versuchte Lena zum Gehen zu bewegen. Sie wusste das Melanie Recht hatte und wollte vor ihr nicht anfangen zu weinen, sie wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Umstände bereiten.

„Vergiss es, sie...“

„Lena, bitte.“ Leonie nahm ihre Hand und sah sie bittend an. Lenas Blick wurde sanft und sie nickte.

„Ich rede mit ihr.“ meinte Sara.

„Nicht nötig.“ knurrte Lena, bevor sie mit Leonie wieder ging.

Sara fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare und seufzte. Sie sah Melanie an, die sich auf die Seite gedreht hatte und sie keines Blickes würdigte. Der Unfall und die Entführung waren zwar vorbei und die Täter geschnappt, aber ihre Probleme noch lange nicht. Sie hatten gerade erst angefangen. 

„Okay, ich hab euch hier alle zusammengetrommelt weil wir reden müssen...über Melanie.“ begann Sara.

Zwei Tage waren vergangen seit Melanie sich mit Lena und Leonie gestritten hatte, fünf seitdem sie aufgewacht waren, acht seit alles angefangen hatte.

Im Gegensatz zu Leonie war Lena bereits entlassen worden und war gemeinsam mit den anderen Mädels im Hotel. Einzig zwei Mitglieder ihres Teams fehlten. Zum einen Leonie, die noch im Krankenhaus war, zum anderen Melanie, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Schließlich ging es bei diesem Treffen um sie. Auch wenn keine von ihnen im Moment wusste was Sara von ihnen wollte.

„Was ist mit ihr? Geht es ihr gut?“ fragte Lena G. Besorgt.

„Nein...doch...“ seufzte Sara. „Sie ist in Ordnung, aber es wird jeden Tag schlimmer. Laut ihrem Arzt steht die Chance dass sie je wieder Fußball spielen kann gleich null. Das macht sie fertig, wir müssen was tun, sie gehört immer noch zum Team.“

Lena schnaubte verächtlich. Seit ihrem Gespräch war sie nicht mehr besonders gut auf Melanie zu sprechen.

„Weißt du etwas was wir nicht wissen?“ Anja sah Lena mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Mag sein dass es ihr schlecht geht, aber das gibt ihr noch lange nicht das Recht ihre Freunde wie ein Stück Scheiße zu behandeln!“ meinte Lena sauer.

Saskia sah sie fragend an. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Sie gibt Leonie die Schuld an allem. Ihr hättet sehen sollen wie sie mit ihr geredet hat, das ging gar nicht!“ knurrte Lena.

Die ehemalige Kapitänin wandte sich an Sara. „Stimmt das?“

„Natürlich stimmt das!“ stieß Lena aus. Saskia sah sie ruhig an. „Ich habe mit Sara gesprochen...Also?“

„Ja.“ murmelte Sara. „Aber sie meint es nicht so! Sie ist nur wütend und verletzt.“

„Das mag sein, aber Lena hat Recht. Das ist kein Grund ihre Freunde schlecht zu behandeln.“ sagte Saskia.

Sara raufte sich die Haare. „Ich weiß, ich kümmere mich darum. Aber wir müssen was tun! Melanie ist auf einem Pfad der Selbstzerstörung!“

„Was soll das bedeuten?“ wollte Dzsenifer wissen.

„Ich kenne Melly. So war sie noch nie und es wird immer schlimmer. Ich hab Angst das sie sich was antut.“

Totenstille herrschte im Raum. Selbst Lena sah Sara geschockt und sprachlos an. Auch wenn sie im Moment nicht gut auf Melanie zu sprechen war, war sie doch eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. Sie wollte nicht dass ihr etwas passierte. 

„Ich hab vielleicht eine Idee.“ meldete sich Linda zaghaft.

Lena sah sie an, ihr Blick schweifte hinter sie und sie sah die US-Spielerinnen. 

'Ich auch.' dachte sie. „Entschuldigt mich kurz.“ murmelte Lena und stand auf.

„Ali, Amy!“ rief sie. Die Angesprochenen und ihre Freundinnen blieben stehen. 

„Hey Lena.“ begrüßten sie sie.

„Wie geht es Leonie?“ fragte Amy. „Ryan frägt die ganze Zeit nach ihr, ich glaub er mag sie ganz schön.“

„Süß...Leonie geht es gut, immer besser.“ antwortete Lena. „Hört mal, ich wollte euch da was fragen.“

„Madame, ihr Chauffeur ist da.“ meinte Lena lachend als sie die Tür zu Leonies Zimmer öffnete und den Rollstuhl hereinschob. Leonie, die auf dem Bett saß, lächelte sie leicht an und wartete darauf das Lena an ihr Bett kommen würde.

Eigentlich brauchte sie den Rollstuhl gar nicht, manchmal war sie jedoch noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen. Dennoch war sie sich sicher dass sie das Krankenhaus bald verlassen durfte. Bis es soweit war spielte Lena ihren Chauffeur und fuhr sie im Krankenhauspark durch die Gegend. Jeden Tag war sie bei ihr, fuhr sie spazieren, schleuste irgendwas für sie ein oder redete einfach nur. Manchmal saßen sie nur gemeinsam auf dem Bett und sahen irgendwelche Wiederholungen von Talkshows. Sie genossen einfach die Zeit sie die miteinander verbrachten, sie hatten gelernt dass es jeden Moment zu Ende sein konnte.

„Du bist blass.“ stellte Leonie fest als Lena näher getreten war. Diese verdrehte die Augen.

„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen.“

„Es tut mir Leid dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache.“ meinte Leonie und Lena lachte. „Um mich braucht man sich keine Sorgen machen.“

„Ach, ich vergaß, du bist Superman und unsterblich.“ Leonie war sichtlich genervt von Lena, sie benahm sich sonst nie so.

„Superwoman.“

Leonie verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Leo, es geht mir gut, okay?“ sagte Lena schließlich, sah Leonie genauer an und wartete bis diese nickte und ein leises „okay“ murmelte.

„Gut. Wohin darf ich meinen Engel heute bringen.“ fragte sie und half Leonie in den Rollstuhl.

„Lass uns die Westseite des Parks erkunden.“ schlug Leonie vor und Lena nickte.

„Dann los.“ Sie wollte zu schieben beginnen, doch ein ungeheurer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper und sie hielt eine Sekunde inne, bis sie bemerkte wie Leonie sie besorgt ansah.

„Kann es sein dass du zugenommen hast?“ scherzte sie und überspielte somit den schmerzenden Moment. 

Leonie sah einen Moment lang so aus als wüsste sie nicht was sie denken sollte, ließ sich dann aber doch auf das Spiel ein. Schließlich hatte Lena ihr mehrmals versichert dass es ihr gut geht, auch wenn sie sich sicher war dass das nicht stimmte, wollte sie es vielleicht selbst einfach glauben. 

„Du bringst halt zu viel Essen mit.“

„Ich hab nie gesagt dass du alles aufessen musst.“

„Wären Reste nicht unhöflich?“

„Red dich nur raus.“ entgegnete Lena. Leonie wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihre Stimme verstummte als sie Lena ansah: Ihr Gesicht war beinahe komplett weiß, Schweißperlen liefen ihr über die Stirn und dieses mal konnte sie nicht verbergen dass sie Schmerzen hatte.

„Lena, was ist mit dir?“ fragte Leonie besorgt und stand langsam auf.

„Geht gleich wieder.“ keuchte Lena. 

„Was geht gleich vorbei?“

„Nur meine Rippen, zwicken manchmal.“

Irritiert sah Leonie sie an, dann hob sie zögerlich das T-Shirt ihre Freundin hoch.

„Lena.“ hauchte sie entsetzt, als sie die blau-violetten Schattierungen auf ihrem Körper sah.

„Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.“ entgegnete Lena, doch es fiel ihr immer schwerer ihr Stimme ruhig zu halten. Langsam begann sich alles um sie herum zu drehen und nur wenige Sekunden später tauchte sich alles um sie herum in ein tiefes schwarz...

„Nadine, Saskia!“ Erleichtert rief Leonie nach ihren Freundinnen, die in diesem Moment auf den Flur getreten waren und schnell auf sie zugelaufen kamen. Sie saß immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen im Wartebereich der Notaufnahme.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Saskia sofort, während Nadine ihre Arme um Leonie schloss. Gleich als sie bei ihr angerufen hatte, waren die Beiden losgelaufen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich verstanden hatten was eigentlich vorgefallen war.

„Lena...sie ist einfach ohnmächtig geworden...“ schluchzte Leonie an die Schulter ihrer Beinahe-Schwester. 

„Aber es ging ihr doch gut.“ sagte Saskia verwirrt.

Leonie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollte nur dass alle denken das es ihr gut geht, aber so war es nicht, ich wollte dass sie zu mir kommt...ich hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen...“

„Was ist heute passiert?“ wollte Nadine wissen.

„Ich hab gemerkt dass sie Schmerzen hatte, aber sie hat es mal wieder runter gespielt. Wir wollten in den Park und dann hatte sie wieder diese Schmerzen , sie hat nicht mehr geantwortet, sie ist einfach zusammengebrochen.“

„Oh Leonie.“ flüsterte Nadine und nahm sie fester in die Arme. „Lena ist stark. Sie schafft das schon.“

Saskia sah Leonie lange an und wusste nicht wirklich was sie sagen wollte, doch tief in ihrem Innenren schickte sie Stoßgebete in den Himmel dass ihr Gefühl, das es ernst um Lena stand, nicht nicht bewahrheitete und Nadine die Wahrheit sprach.

Saskia wusste dass, wenn Lena ernsthaft verletzt war, es unglaublich schwer werden würde für Leonie ihr normales Leben wieder auszunehmen, wo sie doch gerade damit begonnen hatte wieder nach vorne zu blicken...


	8. Liebe

Drei Monate später

In ihren rechten Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Strauß Nelken an denen ein kleiner Engel befestigt war. Ihre linke Hand hatte sie zu einer Faust geballt. Sie zitterte in der Kälte des Winters und des Schnees als sie traurig auf das Friedhofstor starrte.

Leonie wollte nicht hier sein, dennoch setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und lief langsam durch die Reihen der Gräber. Der Schnee ließ sie auf eine Art schön aussehen und gleichzeitig doch unendlich traurig.

Es war der Morgen des zweiten Weihnachtstages, weswegen auch einige Menschen hier waren. Leonie bemerkte sie kaum. Ihr Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet.

An einem Grab blieb sie schließlich stehen. Sie kniete sich hin und legte die Blumen und den Engel davor.

Langsam fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über die Schrift, über den Namen und die Zahlen auf dem Grabstein. Zahlen, die viel zu nahe aneinander waren. 

Sie wusste nicht wie oft sie sich in den vergangenen drei Monaten gewünscht hatte aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen, nur um jeden Morgen erneut festzustellen, dass es kein Traum war.

„Es tut mir Leid dass ich vorher nie gekommen bin, aber ich konnte einfach nicht.“ sagte sie leise. „Ich wollte nie dass es soweit kommt, ich hoffe du weißt das. Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen und es verhindern könnte würde ich es sofort tun, das musst du mir glauben. Nicht wegen mir, sondern vor allem wegen dir.“ Sie lachte traurig auf. „Jetzt rede ich schon mit einem Grabstein. Ich muss verrückt geworden sein.“

Leonie zuckte zusammen als sie auf einmal eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. 

„Ich wusste dass ich dich hier finden würde.“

Leonie musste nicht einmal aufsehen um zu sehen wem die Stimme gehörte: Lena.

Innere Blutungen hatte ihre Diagnose gehießen. Ihre Rippen waren nicht richtig verheilt. Ein Knochensplitter davon hatte ihre Niere angegriffen. Für die Ärzte war es ein kleines Wunder gewesen dass sie es so lange ausgehalten hatte sich aufrecht zu halten.

„Er ist nur sechs Jahre alt geworden.“ Leonie sah nicht von dem Grabstein auf.

„Ich weiß.“ Auch Lena sah darauf.

Noah Lichter

2010-2016

Geliebter Bruder, Sohn, Freund

Er wird nun mit den Engeln spielen

„Das hat er nicht verdient.“ sagte Leonie.

Lena schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber du musst aufhören dir deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen. Es war ein Unfall, von dem du nicht einmal wusstest.“

„Wir sollten gehen. Es ist schon spät.“

„Leo...“ seufzte Lena.

„Die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns.“ meinte Leonie, stand auf und lief los. Lena sah seufzend auf Noahs Grab bevor sie sich umdrehte und Leonie folgte.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie vor dem Haus von Natze angekommen. Sie wollten sich alle hier heute treffen um eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier zu feiern. Die ganze Mannschaft wollte kommen und auch einige Ehemalige wie Natze, Saskia, Nadine, Celia, Lira, Annike und Mel. Selbst Amy und ein paar ihrer Freunde waren dabei. Seit dem Unfall hatten sie sich angefreundet und nutzten nun jede Chance um sich zu besuchen. Ihr Sohn Ryan würde heute das einzige Kind sein. Heute sollte das erste Treffen von ihnen sein wo auch nur sie kommen würden, ohne ihre Familien. Ryan hatte quasi eine Sondererlaubnis. 

Seit ihrem ersten treffen im September war es das Vierte. Das Erste bei dem Leonie dabei sein würde. Ursprünglich wollte sie auch heute nicht kommen, aber Nadine und Saskia hatten sie mit Lenas Hilfe(und der Skype Unterstützung von Ryan) dazu überreden doch zu kommen.

Leonie hatte sich in den letzten drei Monaten von so ziemlich allen zurückgezogen. Dass sie noch nicht fit genug fürs Training war kam ihr da gerade recht. Die Einzige die sie zu Gesicht bekam war Lena und auch ihr ging Leonie größtenteils aus dem Weg. Sie wusste nicht mal genau warum sie es tat, vielleicht war es ihre Art der Selbstbestrafung. Sie wusste nur dass es ihr kaum gelang Lena oder ihren andern Freundinnen in die Augen zu sehen ohne an die Ereignisse denken zu müssen.

„Lena, Leonie, schön dass ihr da seid!“ begrüßte Natze sie und umarmte beide kurz.

„Hey Natze. Ich hoffe wir sind nicht die Letzten.“ sagte Lena.

Nadine winkte ab. „Ach was, auf keinen Fall, es fehlen noch ein Paar.“ 

Sie führte die Zwei ins Wohnzimmer wo die andern waren. Leonie wurde sofort von Nadine in Beschlag genommen, Lena gesellte sich zu Sara.

„Hey, ist alles vorbereitet?“ fragend sah sie ihre Freundin an. 

Diese nickte. „Wir müssen nur noch auf Melly warten, dann kann es losgehen. Hör mal, ich hab Natze, Saskia und Kessi auch eingeweiht.“

Lena sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Warum denn das?“

„Natze damit sie sich nicht wundert. Es ist schließlich bei ihr und dein Wunsch war schon etwas...speziell.“ erklärte Sara. „Und Saskia und Kessi damit eine von ihnen währenddessen ein Auge auf Leo hat. Wir wissen nicht wie sie reagieren wird und zu ihnen hat sie ja ein spezielles Vertrauen.“

„Ist schon in Ordnung.“ meinte Lena. „Und danke nochmal. Ich schulde dir was...wie geht’s Melly überhaupt?“

Lena hatte sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. In ihrer Freizeit war sie häufig mit sich selbst oder Leonie beschäftigt und da Melanie auch nicht zum Training oder den Spielen kam sahen sie sich kaum. Einmal war sie zu ihnen gekommen um sich für ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Lena hatte ihr verziehen, aber zu Leonie war sie gar nicht erst gekommen.

„Ist schon okay, außerdem sitzen wir ja mehr oder weniger im selben Boot, auch wenn Melly sich nicht mehr so stark zurückzieht. Und du kannst sie selber fragen, da ist sie.“ sagte Sara und deutete hinter sie. Lena drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen wir Melanie langsam auf Krücken das Zimmer betrat. Sofort wurde sie von allen belagert. Lena und Leonie waren wohl nicht die Einzigen die sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

Lena wartete etwas bis Melanie weniger gelagert wurde, bevor sie zu ihr hinging und sie kurz umarmte. „Hey Melly. Wie geht’s dir?“

„Besser. Nicht gut, aber besser.“ antwortete diese.

„Wie läuft's mit deiner Genesung?“ Ehrlich interessiert sah Lena sie an. 

„Auch besser.“ Melanie stoppte kurz. „Aber meint Arzt macht mir immer weniger Hoffnungen dass ich wieder richtig fit werde, so wie vorher.“

Lena sah sie an. „Ich hab da vielleicht noch was für dich. Aber erst nachher, jetzt hab ich es noch nicht.“

Melanie sah sie leicht verwirrt an. „Okay?...Ich hab gehört Leonie ist auch hier?“

„Ist sie.“ nickte Lena und zeigt in eine Richtung hinter ihnen. „Irgendwo da hinten.“

„Danke.“ Melanie wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zu Leonie machen als Lena sie fest hielt. Ernst sah sie ihr in die Augen.

„Hör mal, auch wenn du eine unserer besten Freundinnen bist, pass auf was du zu Leo sagst, sie ist gerade sehr empfindlich bei manchen Sachen. Ich will nicht dass du sie verletzt.“

„Das würde ich nie machen Lena, ich hoffe du weißt das.“

„Ja, aber Leonie ist momentan nicht sie selbst. Nicht mal ich weiß genau wie sie gerade auf manches reagiert.“ sagte Lena.

„Okay, ich passe auf. Ich versprech's.“ meinte Melanie. Lena sah sie dankbar an und ließ sie los. 

„Hey Leo? Hast du mal kurz Zeit? Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Melanie fackelte nicht lange und sagte Leonie direkt was sie von ihr wollte. Diese sah dabei allerdings gar nicht begeistert davon aus. Sie war ihren Freundinnen, vor allem Melanie, nicht ohne Grund aus dem Weg gegangen. 

„Ich...äh...“ stammelte Leonie. Genau das war der Grund warum sie nicht zu diesen Treffen gekommen war, sie wollte die Konfrontationen vermeiden.

„Leonie, bitte. Es ist wirklich wichtig.“ Melanie sah sie schon fast verzweifelt an und das war sie auch. Sie wollte die Sache mit ihrer Freundin unbedingt klären, wer wusste schon wann sie sich das nächste Mal sehen würden? Das Heute, war schließlich auch ihr erstes Treffen in drei Monaten. Melanie war nicht dumm. Sie wusste dass Leonie speziell ihr aus dem Weg ging und sie konnte es ihr auch nicht verübeln. Ein Grund mehr endlich mit ihr zu reden.

Leonie seufzte. „Na gut.“

Melanie lächelte sie leicht an. „Gut. Komm, ich weiß wo wir ungestört sind.“ Sanft nahm sie Leonie an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. 

Sie bemerkten nicht dass sie von jemandem beobachtet wurden.

„Hey Schatz, was ist los? Du guckst so komisch.“ Fragend sah Lia Tabea an.

„Mhm?...Ach, Melanie und Leonie sind gerade irgendwo zusammen hingegangen.“ erwiderte sie stirnrunzelnd. 

Lia verstand kein Wort. „Und was ist das Problem dabei? Die Zwei sind doch schließlich befreundet.“

„Sind sie das?“ Auf Lias fragenden Blick hin fuhr sie fort: „Seit Melanie Leonie damals im Krankenhaus so angemacht hat haben die Beiden laut meinen Informationen nicht mehr miteinander geredet.“

„Ich erkenne das Problem immer noch nicht. Ist doch gut wenn sie reden, vielleicht vertragen sie sich wieder.“ meinte Lia schulterzuckend.

„Und wenn nicht?“ fragte Tabea. „Ich hab in den letzten Wochen oft genug mit Lena geredet und es mit Leonie zumindest versucht um zu wissen dass es Leonie nicht gut geht. Jetzt hat Lena es endlich nach Ewigkeiten geschafft dass sie beide zu einem Treffen kommen. Ich will einfach nicht dass Melly alles wieder versaut, auch wenn sie sich vielleicht nur entschuldigen will.“

„Du bist richtig süß wenn du dir Sorgen machst.“ grinste Lia.

Tabea sah sie entsetzt an. „Ich bin ja wohl alles, aber nicht süß!“ widersprach sie heftig.

„Das ist aber schade.“ Lia lächelte verführerisch. „Da wollte ich doch doch eigentlich dafür belohnen, weil ich dass so richtig sexy finde, aber wenn du es gar nicht bist...“

„Belohnen? Mit was?“ Tabea sah sie neugierig an.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher du weißt was ich damit meine...“

Tabeas Augen wurden groß. „Ich nehm alles zurück!“ sagte sie schnell. „Ich bin...“

Lia grinste sie an. „Du bist was?“

„...Süß.“ knurrte Tabea nuschelnd.

„Dann bekommst du heute Abend doch eine Belohnung.“ lächelte Lia. „Aber du brauchst dir um die Zwei wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, die schaffen das schon. Und Lena passt schon auf dass da nichts schief geht.“

Lia beugte sich zu Tabea und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Diese vergaß Leonie sofort als sie die Arme um Lia schlang und leicht in den Kuss hinein seufzte bevor sie ihn intensivierte. 

Melanie und Leonie waren derweil in einem kleinen Nebenraum. 

„Okay, was willst du mir sagen?“ Leonie hatte sich mental auf alles vorbereitet. Sie wollte es nur noch hinter sich bringen.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen.“ Melanie sprach mit gesenktem Kopf. 

„Ich...Moment, was?“ Überrascht sah Leonie sie an. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie war ehrlich gesagt davon ausgegangen dass Melanie ihr wieder Vorwürfe machen würden.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken...und ein paar Kopfnüsse von den anderen, insbesondere Sara.“ Sie lächelte leicht. „Das war ich zu dir gesagt habe im Krankenhaus...das war nicht fair von mir, es war sogar ziemlich scheiße...“

„Melly...“ fing Leonie an.

„Bitte, lass mich ausreden.“ Melanie sah sie bittend an, Leonie nickte.

„Mir ging es damals gar nicht gut, ich weiß das ist keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten. Ich hab jemanden gesucht den ich für alles verantwortlich machen konnte, das warst du. Es tut mir wirklich Leid wie ich dich behandelt habe und ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen. Ich würde es verstehen wenn du mich erst mal nicht sehen möchtest, ich bin eine schreckliche Freundin.“

„Das bist du nicht. Du warst halt verletzt, ich kann es verstehen, ehrlich.“ beruhigte Leonie sie.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Zweifelnd sah Melanie sie an.

„Es ist okay, ich verzeihe dir, wirklich.“

„Ich hab dich lieb.“ sagte Melanie und umarmte Leonie.

„Ich dich auch.“ Leonie lächelte sie an. „Komm, wir gehen wieder zurück zu den anderen.“

„Okay Leute, Essen steht da drüben, wer was will holt sich einfach was und...“ hörten sie Natze schon von weitem rufen. 

Lena sah sie sofort an als sie sich wieder neben sie stellte und musterte sie. „Alles okay?“

„Prima.“ lächelte Lena und nahm Lenas Hand in ihre eigene, bevor sie sich wieder Natze zuwandte.

„...stattdessen machen wir jetzt etwas anderes und zwar...“ Sie machte eine Spannungspause. „Karaoke!...Und keiner darf sich drücken!“ fügte sie hinzu, als sie sah dass die Hälfte zwar lachende Gesichter hatte und sich darauf freute, die anderen sahen aber gar nicht begeistert aus. 

Eine von denen die nicht begeistert von dem Vorschlag waren, war Leonie. Sie stöhnte nur auf als Natze damit ankam. Lena grinste sie von der Seite an.

„Was ist los? Du hast doch eine schöne Stimme.“

„Sagst du. Du weißt doch, dass ich es hasse vor anderen zu singen.“ jammerte Leonie.

„Warum überhaupt?“ wunderte sich Lena, während Mel zusammen mit Alex nach vorne ging um als Erste „Pokerface“ zu singen. „Bei mir hast du doch auch kein Problem zu singen.“

„Das ist etwas anderes! Du bist eben...du!“

„Jetzt fühl ich mich geehrt.“ grinst Lena. „Ob Natze das akzeptiert ist aber fraglich, aber ich werd jedenfalls was singen.“

Leonie sah sie sprachlos und entgeistert an. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner Freundin gemacht?“

„Ist es so seltsam dass ich singen will?“ fragte Lena gespielt verletzt.

„Ja!“ antwortete Leonie sofort. Lena ging nicht mehr darauf ein, sie schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf, sie wusste ja dass Leonie eigentlich Recht hatte, aber heute war es etwas anderes, schließlich hatte sie Natze erst auf die Idee gebracht bzw. dazu überredet. 

Mit einem Schmunzeln beobachtete sie wie Natze Jennifer dazu brachte mit Simone „Atemlos“ zu singen. Sie alle wussten wie wenig Jennifer in Gegenwart anderer sprach, trotzdem schaffte es Natze, als so ziemlich einzige, immer wieder sie zu irgendetwas zu überreden. Zu ihrem aller Erstaunen kam Jennifer dabei so richtig aus sich raus.

„Ich glaube wir sollten öfter Karaoke singen, da blühst du ja richtig auf, Jenni.“ lachte Natze als das Lied zu Ende war. Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und mischte sich wieder unter die Menge.

Lena sah wieder zu Leonie die abwesend nach vorne starrte. 

„Zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung, oder?“

„Aber sicher.“ antwortete Leonie sofort, wich anschießend ihrem Blick aus.

Lena schluckte. Sie merkte dass sie dabei war Leonie zu verlieren und sie konnte nur hilflos dabei zusehen.

„Du kannst nicht vergessen, oder? Ein Teil von dir ist immer noch dort, stimmt's?

„Lena.“ murmelte Leonie, sie wollte mit ihr nicht darüber reden, mit niemandem.

„Ich dachte wir hätten darüber geredet.“

„Haben wir.“

„Du gehst daran kaputt.“

„Das ist lächerlich.“

„Ist es nicht und das weißt du ganz genau!“

„Wir sollten das Thema wechseln.“ entgegnete Leonie müde.

„Nein. Das geht so nicht weiter Leonie.“

„Was soll das heißen?“

Lena sah sie eine Weile lang unschlüssig an. „Ich weiß nicht, aber so kann das einfach nicht weiter gehen.“

Leonie sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Schock, Überraschung und Angst an. „Du willst Schluss machen? Aber...aber wir lieben uns...“

„Ich kann aber nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein der sich selbst hasst.“ Sie erschrak selbst bei der Härte ihrer Worte, aber sie sagte die Wahrheit. Sie lebte sie, keine Frage. Leonie war und ist eine der wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben, auf die sie nicht mehr verzichten wollte und konnte.

„Ich hasse mich nicht!“ sagte Leonie leicht aufgebracht.

„Doch Leo. Ich habe versucht es zu ignorieren und dann wollte ich dir Zeit geben, aber es geht nicht mehr. Es tut weh zu sehen wie die Leonie, die ich kenne und liebe langsam verschwindet.“

„Das ist Schwachsinn, es ist alles okay.“

„Das stimmt nicht. Du kannst nicht alles in dich hinein fressen und vor allem davon laufen. Ich mach mir Sorgen, ich hab Angst um dich. Du gibst dich auch. Du sagst du gibst dir keine Schuld an allem, aber du machst es trotzdem, du lügst mich an und das schon wieder, warum? Willst du es dir ewig vorwerfen? Keiner gibt dir die Schuld, du hast keine Schuld, warum geht das nicht in deinen Kopf rein?!“ Ihr war es egal dass sie diese Diskussion mitten im Raum voller Freunde führten, sie musste es endlich loswerden, konnte es nicht länger für sich behalten. Die anderen waren sowieso damit beschäftigt zuzusehen wie Natze und Almuth „So wie heut“ zum Besten gaben.

„Lena, Sara, ihr seid jetzt dran!“

Lena wandte sich an Leonie. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, okay?“

Leonie sah sie etwas verwirrt an. „Hast du was geplant?“

„Hör zu, okay? Hör einfach zu. Ich liebe dich.“ Als sie zusammen mit Sara nach vorne lief, warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu Saskia. Diese nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Leonie. Sie kam bei ihr an als Lena und Sara, mit dem Mikrofon in der Hand, sich ein Lied aussuchten. Sie wussten genau welches sie wollten.

Leonie bemerkte das Saskia neben sie trat, beachtete sie aber nicht wirklich. Lena hatte etwas vor und sie wollte wissen was. 

Als die ersten Töne des Liedes erklangen wurde es ihr klar, den Blick auf ihre Freundin gerichtet stand sie da wie angewurzelt.

Lena und Sara begannen abwechselnd zu singen, den Blick dabei immer auf Leonie bzw. Melanie gerichtet.

Du hast mich lang nicht mehr so angesehen

Hast mir lang nichts mehr erzählt

Du rufst mich an und sagst du weißt nicht mehr

Weißt nicht mehr was dich berührt

Halt dich an mit fest

Wenn das Leben dich zerreißt

Halt dich an mir fest 

Wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt

Ich kann dich verstehen

Halt dich an mir fest

Weil das alles ist was bleibt

Ich lass das Licht an bis du schlafen kannst

Doch du wälzt dich hin und her

Schläfst die Nächte von mir abgewandt

Bist du einsam neben mir?

Siehst du den Weg aus dieser Dunkelheit

Willst du raus, ich bin bereit

Das kann nicht alles schon gewesen sein

Ich denk an uns und unsre Zeit

Halt dich an mit fest

Wenn das Leben dich zerreißt

Halt dich an mir fest 

Wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt

Ich kann dich verstehen

Halt dich an mir fest

Weil das alles ist was bleibt

„Ich hab ihr ganz schön weh getan, oder?“ Leonie sah Saskia nicht an, sie wusste auch so dass sie ihr zuhörte als sie ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Ihr habe beide viel durchgemacht.“ sagte Saskia. „Jeder verarbeitet es auf eine andere Weise.“

„Lena hat es besser gemacht als ich.“

„Ihr hattet ganz andere Ausgangspositionen. Es ist verständlich, dass du damit größere Probleme hast als sie.“

„Ich hab mich scheiße euch gegenüber verhalten, das weiß ich, aber ich kann es nicht so einfach ändern. Ich kann nicht verstehen dass ihr mir alle keine Schuld gebt.“ gestand Leonie.

„Weil du keine hast.“ widersprach Saskia ruhig. Sie sah wie Lena langsam auf sie zu kam. „Du solltest mit Lena reden. Sie hat Recht, es muss sich etwas ändern, aber egal was ihr entscheidet, wir sind bei euch, wir werden euch helfen.“

Als Lena bei ihnen ankam verabschiedete Saskia sich mit den Worten dass sie nun an der Reihe wäre zu singen. Leonie sah ihr kurz nach bevor sie sich an Lena wandte: „Du hast schön gesungen.“

„Sara hat mir geholfen.“ Lena zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Es tut mir Leid!“ platzte es aus Leonie heraus. Lena sah sie nur ausdruckslos an. 

„Alles.“ machte Leonie weiter. „Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid, wie ich euch alle abgewiesen habe, wie ich euch behandelt habe, wie ich DICH behandelt habe. Ich wollte das nicht, ich...“ sie brach ab.

Lena konnte sehen wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Sie seufzte, nahm Leonie an der Hand und zog sie aus dem Raum. Das letzte was sie beide jetzt gebrauchen konnten waren Zeugen ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Ich wollte euch so nicht behandeln.“ fing Leonie wieder an. „Ich wollte es wirklich nicht, aber jedes Mal wenn ich euch, wenn ich dir in die Augen gesehen habe, habe ich sie gesehen und was sie euch antun würde. Ich hab Angst dass sie wiederkommt und euch weh tut, dass sie dir weh tut...“

„Leo.“ setzte Lena an. „Ich kann dir verstehen, ehrlich. Aber die Frau kann uns nichts mehr tun, sie ist im Gefängnis. Sie kann uns nichts tun und sonst auch keiner, okay? Wie passen auf. Aber du musst loslassen.“

Leonie sah sie an. „Ich weiß nicht wie.“

„Ich schon.“ erwiderte Lena. „Therapie.“

„Ich bin nicht verrückt!“ protestiere Leonie sofort.

„Ich weiß. Ich auch nicht.“ gab Lena ruhig zurück. Leonie sah sie überrascht an. „Du gehst...seit wann?“

„Einmal die Woche, seit etwa zwei Monaten. Sie heißt Dr. Schiller, sie hat mir geholfen. Ich hab ihr von dir erzählt und sie würde dich gerne kennenlernen, vielleicht kann sie dir auch helfen.“ Sie seufzte. „Ich will das nicht tun, aber ich kann so nicht mehr weiterleben Leonie. Bitte, Leo, komm mit mir, rede mit ihr, wenn du willst auch allein oder mit einem von den anderen, aber bitte.“

Leonie sah sie an. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte zu keinem Psychologen, aber sie wollte Lena auch nicht verlieren. „Die anderen wissen davon?“

„Ein paar?“ gab Lena zu.

„Wer?“

„Sara und Melly, Tabea, Nadine und Saskia. Sie haben alle gesagt dass sie bereit sind dir zu helfen, egal bei was. Wir wollen dich nicht verlieren.“ sagte Lena.

Jetzt wurde Leonie klar was Saskia gemeint hatte als sie gemeint hatte dass sie alle bei ihr waren und ihr helfen würden. 

„Okay, wir können es ja mal versuchen.“ gab Leonie nach, Lena lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Du wird schon, du wirst schon sehen. Weißt du schon ob allein, mit mir, oder...?“

Leonie sah sie unsicher an. „Bist du mir böse wenn ich mir das erst noch überlege?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ beruhigte Lena sie sofort, dann sah sie ihr ernst in die Augen. „Hör mal, wenn du nicht mit mir zusammen gehen willst dann ist das völlig in Ordnung. Mir ist egal für was du dich entscheidest. Hauptsache DU fühlst dich am Ende damit wohl, okay?“

„Ist gut.“ antwortete Leonie.

Hand in Hand gingen die Zwei wieder zurück zu den anderen. Lena begegnete denen die Bescheid wussten mit einem Grinsen und einem Daumen nach oben. 

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!“ Lachend kamen ihnen Svenja und Josephine entgegen und grinsten Leonie an. „Du bist jetzt dran mit singen, Leonie!“

Etwas überrumpelt sah sie ihre Freunde an, bevor sie sich mit einem verzweifelten Blick an Lena wandte. Das letzte was sie jetzt wollte war Karaoke singen. 

Lena verfluchte die Klingel und die Tatsache das Natze, als Gastgeber, die Tür öffnen musste. Sie hatte zuvor mit ihr ausgemacht dass sie die Karaoke beenden würden wenn sie mit Leonie geredet hatte. Sie wollte nicht riskieren dass ihre Freundin an die Reihe kommen würde, ihr war klar dass Leonie nach ihrem Gespräch noch weniger dazu bereit sein würde als sowieso schon. 

„Das ist eine schlechte Idee.“ versuchte sie sie abzuwimmeln. „Leo ist...etwas heiser.“ log sie. 

Josephine sah sie skeptisch an. „Wovon denn?“ 

Svenja grinste.

„Ist doch egal. Außerdem kann meine Darbietung eh keiner überbieten, da können wir auch gleich aufhören.“ meinte Lena weiter.

„Netter Versuch Lena, aber...“

„LEO!“ wurde Svenja auf einmal unterbrochen. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich umzudrehen, um zu sehen wie Ryan wie ein Wirbelwind an ihr vorbei und in Leonies Arme sprang, die ihn lachend auffing.

„Ryan, ich hab dich vermisst.“

„Me too!“ strahlte er sie an. Kurz darauf kamen auch Amy, Ali und Ashlyn bei ihnen an. 

„Nächstes Mal kommst du uns nicht so leicht davon.“ meinte Svenja schmunzelnd zu Leonie nachdem sie die US-Spielerinnen begrüßt hatte. Kurz darauf waren sie und Josephine auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können, dass mein kleiner Wirbelwind bei dir gelandet ist.“ grinste Amy.

„Amy, Ashlyn, Ali, hi.“ begrüßte Leonie die Angekommenen. „Wo habt ihr denn die andern gelassen.“

„Ihr müsst leider ohne sie auskommen, sie sind gar nicht mitgekommen.“ erklärte Ali. 

„Wie geht’s Lauren?“ fragte Lena besorgt.

„Was ist mit ihr?“ wollte Leonie wissen. Was hatte sie verpasst?

„Sie hatte einen Hirntumor.“ erklärte Amy. Leonie wurde bleich.

„Sie haben ihn kurz nach der Geburt von Jrue entfernt. Ihr geht es noch nicht wieder vollständig gut, aber sie ist auf dem Weg der Besserung.“ 

„Das ist gut.“ Leonie und Lena atmeten erleichtert aus. „Richtet ihr Besserungswünsche und Grüße aus. Hoffentlich können wir sie bald mal besuchen – oder sie uns, wenn sie wieder fit ist.“

„Machen wir.“ versicherte Ashlyn.

Ryan sah derweil aufgeregt seine Mutter an. „Kann ich?“

Amy lächelte ihn an. „Ja, jetzt kannst du es ihr sagen.“ meinte sie auf Englisch. Sofort drehte sich der Dreijährige zu Leonie um.

„Du mir gefehlt. Ich hab ganz doll lieb dich.“ sagte er etwas unverständlich in Deutsch.

„Wow, Ryan, das war großartig.“ sagte Leonie lächelnd.

„Er hat auch ganz schön lange dafür geübt, nicht wahr mein Großer?“ meinte Amy.

„Er scheint total vernarrt in dich zu sein, aber ich kann ihn verstehen.“ grinste Lena und legte einen Arm um Leonie, die verdrehte die Augen. 

„Das ist er allerdings.“ meinte Ashlyn. „Es gibt Tage da redet er von niemand anderem.“

„Ich wechsle das Thema nur ungern...“ fing Lena an. „Aber, wegen meiner Bitte von damals, habt ihr...?“

„Oh ja, dass hätte ich fast vergessen!“ rief Amy. „Und ja, Lena, wir haben tatsächlich jemanden gefunden.“

„Wirklich? Das ist ja großartig!“ stieß Lena aus und drehte sich um. „Melly! Kannst du mal eben kommen?“

Leonie sah genauso verwirrt aus wie Melanie, als sie das Gespräch zwischen Lena und Amy verfolgte.

Auf einmal zappelte Ryan in Leonies Armen. „Schnee! Es schneit!“ Er sprang von Leonies Armen herunter und rannte aufgeregt zum Fenster.

„Was gibt’s denn?“ wollte Melanie wissen, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Ich hab dir doch vorher gesagt, dass ich noch etwas für dich habe, genauer gesagt hat Amy was für dich...“ meinte Lena geheimnisvoll. Neugierig sah Melanie sie an,

„Die Nachricht das Lauren einen Hirntumor hat war und ist natürlich tragisch, auch wenn es gut ausgegangen ist, aber ein gutes hatte es auch. Wir haben dadurch eine ganze Menge Spezialisten getroffen und kennengelernt.“ erklärte Amy. Melanie sah sie leicht verständnislos an. „Und weiter?“

„Wir haben auch einen kennengelernt der Spezialist ist für Verletzungen im Bereich der Lähmungen, vor allem Querschnittslähmungen. Lena hat uns gebeten danach zu schauen. Wir haben uns mit ihm unterhalten über dich und, naja...“

„Was hat er gesagt?“ fragte Melanie gleichzeitig aufgeregt und vorsichtig.

„Das dein Arzt ein Idiot ist.“ meinte Ashlyn unverblümt.

„Huh?“ Melanie sah sie verwirrt an.

„Er sagt das dein Arzt Unrecht hat was deine Genesung anbelangt.“ erklärte Ali. „Er meint bei einem Spezialisten der sein Fach versteht kannst du auf ein ähnliches, wenn nicht sogar auf dasselbe Niveau kommen wie vor dem Unfall. Es wird aber eine ganze Weile dauern.“

Melanie sah sie sprachlos an. „Wirklich? Ganz ehrlich?“ fragte sie furchtbar aufgeregt, zeigte aber warnend mit dem Finger auf die US-Spielerinnen. „Macht mir ja keine Hoffnungen sie sich nicht erfüllen!“

Amy lächelte. „Machen wir nicht. Er wäre dazu bereit deine Genesung zu übernehmen, aber du müsstest dich noch einmal einer Operation unterziehen.“

„Das ist doch egal!“ stieß Melanie freudig aus. „Das ist super! Du bist die Beste Lena, und ihr auch!“ Überstürzt umarmte sie erst Lena und dann nacheinander Amy, Ali und Ashlyn, so gut es mit ihren Krücken zumindest ging.

Leonie sah dem Ganzen mit einem Lächeln zu. Melanie sprang jetzt fast von einem zum anderen um ihm bzw. ihr die gute Nachricht zu erzählen. Sie freute sich für ihre Freundin, es war schön sie wieder so glücklich zu sehen. 

„Hey, na, alles gut?“ Hörte sie auf einmal eine Stimme neben sich. Nadine sah sie lächelnd an und legte einen Arm um sie. „Wir haben uns schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen mit deiner „Ich-geh-allen-aus-dem-Weg-Aktion“. Ich hab schon gedacht dich gibt es gar nicht mehr.“

„Tut mir leid.“ meinte Leonie verlegen. „Aber ja, passt schon. Bei dir?“

„Auch, aber wir müssen uns unbedingt mal wieder treffen.“ antwortete Nadine. Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich hab gehört du hast mit Lena geredet und zugestimmt zur Therapie?“ Vorsichtig sah sie Leonie an.

„Ja.“ Kurz blickte Leonie zu Melanie, die sich lachend mit ein paar Freundinnen unterhielt, bevor sie leicht traurig zu Nadine sah. „Ich kann nicht ewig in der Vergangenheit leben. Das wäre Lena und Melanie nicht fair gegenüber.“ Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich weiß noch nicht...aber wenn...wärst du...ich mein...würdest du...vielleicht...mit mir dahingehen?“

Nadine sah sie sanft lächelnd an. „Wenn es dass ist was du willst, komm ich gerne mit dir mit.“

Plötzlich kam Ryan wieder auf sie alle zugesprungen. „Mommy, Auntie Ash, Auntie, Ali, Auntie Leo! Ich will einen Schneemann bauen! Eine Schneeballschlacht! Einen...“ Seine kleinen Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken was sie alles machen konnten.

„Ganz ruhig kleiner Mann.“ lachte Ashlyn. „Wir haben noch genug Zeit um all das hier zu machen. Wir wärs wenn du dich erst mal für eins entscheidest?“

Während Ryan überlegte was er am liebsten machen wollte, wandte sich Leonie an Amy. „Auntie Leo?“

Die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Sein Wort für Tante, gewöhnt euch daran, ihr gehört jetzt zur Familie.“

„Ihr?“ fragte jetzt auch Lena leicht verwirrt. Bevor Amy antworten konnte meldete sich Ryan wieder.

„Wir machen eine Schneeballschlacht!“ krähte der Dreijährige lauthals. „Auntie Ali, Auntie Leo und Auntie Lena sind bei mit.“

„Hey, das ist unfair, wie soll ich gegen euch gewinnen?!“ protestierte Ashlyn halb ernst, hob aber sofort abwehrend die Hände nachdem Ryan einen Schmollmund zog. „Schon gut, du hast gewonnen.“

Ryan dagegen zog Leonie und die leicht verblüffte Lena hinter sich her, Ali folgte ihnen grinsend und auch die meisten der anderen gesellten sich zu ihnen nach draußen.

Lena sah dabei zu wie Ryan, mithilfe von Leonie und Ali die Teams einteilte und lächelte. Eigentlich hatte sie es ja schon immer gewusst, aber die Beziehung zu Ryan zeigte ihr nochmal deutlich dass Leonie eines Tages die geborene Mutter sein würde. Auch wenn es nach der Sache mit Noah sicher eine Weile dauern würde bis sie überhaupt daran denken konnten, dabei war sie sich sicher.

„Hey!“

Erschrocken fuhr Lena herum. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie sich Tabea von hinten an sie heran geschlichen hatte.

„Tabea! Wehe du erschreckst mich noch mal so.“ rügte sie die Ältere und versuchte ihren Puls zu beruhigen. 

Tabea grinste nur unschuldig. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld wenn du auf dem Planeten der Liebe versunken bist.“

„Da spricht die Richtige. Mit Lia in deiner Nähe bist du auch nicht anders. Ich hab euer Gespräch vorher gehört, sie hat dich um den kleinen Finger gewickelt.“ konterte Lena.

„Touche.“ grinste Tabea, dann wurde sie ernst. „Deinem Blick nach zu Urteilen geht es Leonie besser?“

Lena nickte leicht. „Wir sind zumindest auf dem Weg. Sie hat der Therapie zugestimmt.“

„Wirklich?“ Tabea sah sie überrascht, aber erleichtert an.

Lena nickte. „Hör mal, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin dass sie Nadine fragen wird, aber falls sie möchte dass du mit ihr...“

Tabea ließ sie nicht ausreden: „Na klar, ich tu alles um ihr zu helfen.“ sagte sie entschlossen. „Was dich angeht, gibt es da allerdings ein Problem...“

Lena sah sie unsicher, aber auch misstrauisch an. Erst jetzt hatte sie bemerkt, dass Tabea die ganze Zeit ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken hatte. „Und das wäre?“

„Du bist im falschen Team!“

Ehe Lena regieren konnte hatte Tabea ihr schon einen Schneeball ins Gesicht geworfen.

„Hey, das ist nicht fair!“ rief sie und wischte sich den Schnee aus dem Gesicht. „Du warst zu früh!“ Schnell bückte sie sich und formte ebenfalls einen Schneeball.

„Wer zu spät kommt den bestraft das Leben.“ rief Tabea lachend als sie Lenas Schneeball auswich. 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich alle in eine erbitterte Schneeballschlacht lieferten. Selbst die von ihnen die sich raushalten wollten, waren nun voller Eifer dabei. Nadine hatte mit ihrem Kindergartenvergleich einmal mehr Recht, in diesem Moment benahmen sie sich nicht anders wie eine Gruppe kleiner Kinder. 

Melanie hatte die Rolle des Schiedsrichters übernommen, da sie jedoch recht parteiisch war, dauerte es nicht lange bis auch sie involviert war und sich mit Deckung von Sara und Linda zur Geheimwaffe entwickelte. 

Wer am Ende gewonnen hatte wusste keine von ihnen mehr, aber das war ihnen auch egal, so viel Spaß hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. 

Zwei Wochen später, in der Nacht nach ihrer ersten Therapiesitzung, wachte Leonie schlagartig und mit einem Ruck auf. Ihr Herz raste und sie atmete schwer. Sie hatte einen Alptraum gehabt, zum Teil waren es wahre Ereignisse. Das Gespräch mit der Therapeutin hatte alles wieder hochgeholt. Es half Nadine dabei zu haben, aber es fiel ihr trotzdem unglaublich schwer darüber zu reden. Sie löste sich von Lena, drehte sich von ihr weg und versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

„Leonie?“ hörte sie Lena flüstern, sie hatte sie aufgeweckt.

„Lena.“ erwiderte Leonie ausdruckslos, innerlich war sie total verkrampft.

„Leonie, was ist los?“

„Nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ sagte sie genauso emotionslos wie zuvor. Sie spürte wie Lena ihre Hand auf ihren Rücken legte. „Du zitterst und weinst. Bitte erzähl wir was los ist...hat es mit gestern Nachmittag zu tun? Mit dem was du mit Dr. Schiller gesprochen hast?“

Leonie drehte sich um und sah Lena ins Gesicht, ihre Augen strahlten Sorge aus, aber auch Sicherheit und Liebe. Sie zögerte kurz, ehe sie sich in die familiären, beruhigenden Arme ihrer Freundin fallen ließ und ihre Emotionen sie übermannten. Lena legte augenblicklich ihre Arme um Leonie und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Sie flüsterte tröstende Worte in ihr Ohr und platzierte gelegentlich einen sanften Kuss auf ihrem Kopf, während die darauf wartete dass sie sich wieder beruhigte. 

Als Leonies Schluchzen in leises Schniefen überging, bewegte sich Lena geringfügig von ihr weg.

„Leo.“ fing sie an. „Bitte rede mit mir. Was auch immer es ist, wir gehen damit um, wir schaffen das zusammen, okay?“

Leonie atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Okay...“ Sie spürte kaum wie Lena ihre Hand nahm und sie leicht drückte. 

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Wir waren wieder...da...Sie haben nicht aufgehört dich zu treten. Sie haben einfach nicht aufgehört dir weh zu tun und...das letzte was du gesagt hast, bevor...bevor du...du hast gesagt dass du mich hasst...“

Leonie brach ab als sie unkontrollierbar anfing zu zittern und zu weinen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. 

„Leonie...du weißt dass ich dich liebe, mehr als jedes Wort es beschreiben könnte, oder?“

Leonie nickte. „Ich weiß und ich liebe dich auch, es war nur...so real...“

Ohne zu zögern stand Lena auf einmal auf, stellte sich neben das Bett und hielt Leonie ihre Hand hin. „Kommt mit.“

Leonie sah sie verwirrt an. „Warum? Wohin?“

„Vertrau mir.“ meinte Lena nur. Leonie zögerte einen Moment, nahm dann aber doch Lenas ausgestreckte Hand an und stand auf und ließ sich von ihrer Freundin durch ihre gemeinsame Wohnung führen. Nachdem Laura ausgezogen und nach Sand umgezogen war, fehlte Leonie ein Mitbewohner und nach etwas Überlegung hatten sie und Lena beschlossen dass Lena bei ihr einziehen würde.

Wenige Sekunden später hatte Lena sie aus ihrem Zimmer und auf den Balkon geführt. Dort setzte sie sich auf den Boden und zog Leonie wieder vor sich, zwischen ihre Beine. Aus dieser Position konnten sie einen kleinen Teil von München sehen. 

„Ich weiß, es ist nicht so schön wie in Frankfurt, aber du musst zugeben dass es gar nicht so schlecht aussieht.“ meinte Lena.

„Was wollen wir hier?“ seufzte Leonie. „Willst du jetzt doch mit mir Schluss machen weil du zu viel von mir hast?“

„Würdest du bitte mal aufhören an dir selbst zu zweifeln, Leo?!“ meinte Lena leicht aufgebracht. „Du hattest einen Traum, okay? Das war nur ein dämlicher Alptraum, der nicht mal im entferntesten wahr ist und, wenn es nach mir geht, auch nie wahr sein wird! Schau mich an.“ 

Langsam löste sich Leonie von Lena und drehte sich um. Innerlich bereitete sie sich doch darauf vor irgendwas in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen was auf Lüge oder Hass hindeutete, aber das einzige was sie in ihrem sanften und entschlossenem Blick erkennen konnte war Liebe und Wahrheit. 

„Du hast mir letztes Jahr im Krankenhaus gesagt, dass ich dich nur loswerde wenn ich es so will.“ erinnerte Lena sie. „Jetzt bin ich dran, ich werde immer bei dir sein und dich nie verlassen, außer DU willst es so!“

„Im Leben nicht.“ wiederholte Leonie Lenas Worte. „Ich liebe dich.“

Lena grinste. „Und ich liebe dich, bis zum Mond und wieder zurück. 

Leonie hielt mit Lena Augenkontakt als sie sich langsam nach vorne lehnte bis ihre Lippen sich trafen und ihre Augen sich schlossen. Der Kuss war sanft und Lena versuchte all ihre Gefühle in ihn hineinzulegen um Leonie noch einmal zu zeigen, wie sehr sie sie liebte.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, nahm Lena Leonie sofort wieder in ihre Arme.

„Bist du okay?“ fragte Lena nach einer Weile.

Leonie sah sie an und lächelte leicht. „Nein. Aber ich werde es sein. Irgendwann...“

„Zusammen?“

„Zusammen.“ bestätigte Leonie. Auch wenn es sich im Moment nicht so anfühlte, wusste sie doch dass es stimmte. Es war ein langer und harter Weg den sie vor sich hatten, aber mit ihren Freundinnen und vor allem Lena an ihrer Seite würde sie es schaffen, da war sie sich sicher.

„Halte meine Hand?“

„Immer.“


End file.
